


【ABO】All沙里贝尔/完美伪装

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【注意事项】</p><p>1 改了标题了，决定写all姐姐了。不过主要CP还是：奥默里克X沙里贝尔。其他CP请自由心证（等）<br/>2 使用ABO设定，但并不完全按照ABO和游戏原作设定，根据剧情需要进行相关私设<br/>3 分级属于R18（应该）每个章节前会有单独预警，如有不适请勿点开</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 章一：试药人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 过年直接上肉，不过此章是努德内X沙里贝尔剧情……。

 

章一：试药人

 

努德内作为一名贵族很少会去伊修嘉德的基础层，所以他在那片贫民区徘徊了许久，直到他推开第五扇门的时候才终于闻到了他要找的那股甜香。

他进屋之后上下打量了一下，那间屋子很小，就算点着炉火也充满了一股阴郁晦暗的感觉，灰矮的墙壁还有几道裂缝，如果不是用布条填塞着堵住了风口，这间屋子大概连柴火都点不起来。他踏前一步进了屋，手往后一推关上了门，脚下一抬一踢便用一根柴木封住了门，低下头面无表情地看了一眼被捆住后丢弃在墙角的两个平民，最后才终于将目光转到了那个抱胸倚在壁炉边上冷冷站着的精灵身上。

那个人影被炉火的光亮虚虚笼着，在墙壁上照出一片幽沉冷暗的影子来，马尾高束，五官昳丽，接着他就语调轻慢地开了口：“这么慢？”

努德内没有理会这一句，抬起眼安安静静地与他对峙：“沙里贝尔，为什么要找我？”

沙里贝尔“嗤”地一声笑了出来，“废话，这是你做出来的药，不找你找谁？”

“我是个Beta。”

“我知道。”他微微扬了扬下巴，姿态语气无一不透着些撩人的傲慢：“我就是要找个Beta。”

Beta也可以标记Omega不是吗？哪怕只是临时的。

“在这里？”努德内瞥了一眼被绑牢实了丢在角落里的屋主。

沙里贝尔又笑了一声，“放心，他们被我催眠了，一时半会儿醒不过来，把人捆起来也不过是保险起见。”他慢慢解开身上的法师长袍，抬头看了一眼面前亚麻发色的俊美精灵，目光灼灼勾人：“就在这里。”

努德内沉默了一下，然后说：“好。”

 

一切的起因源于不久之前沙里贝尔在努德内通讯贝中的一条留言——关于抑制剂的留言。

沙里贝尔是个Omega。这事人尽皆知。

自从大家知道这个名字在伊修嘉德出现以后，大家就能立刻想到那个涂着浅色唇膏浑身散发着一股厚重花香的黑魔法师。沙里贝尔从来不屑掩饰自己是个Omega的身份，也从来不怕这个身份会给自己招来什么麻烦，异端审问局的执行官可不是那些弱不禁风只能被Alpha压制的Omega，他的黑魔法和平日一贯的残忍作风足以让大多数的Alpha也退避三舍。

虽然固定的发情期是所有Omega的巨大的弱点，那些异端者也曾经想过以此为突破点反击一下这个荼毒了他们无数同伴的魔法师，但是很遗憾，几乎没有人见到过沙里贝尔进入发情期，他身上的那股浓郁花香和那颜色特异的唇膏总让人觉得或许他其实一直在发情期，但一直没有人敢于就这样拂其逆鳞，也从未有人能给他必杀一击。总之，没有明显发情期的Omega就等于摈弃了他天生最大的弱势，足以让其他人对沙里贝尔心怀畏惧。

不过事实并非完全如此，沙里贝尔不是没有发情期，他只是用了一种特别的抑制剂让自己变得没有发情期而已，那种药剂和宝石杖大街上能够买到的那些都不一样。市面上出售的那些普通抑制剂只能帮助Omega勉强度过没有伴侣的发情期，但却不能改变这段时期间体内激素和信息素的固有变化。但这种抑制剂，却能将Omega在发情期内激增的激素——外在表现就是信息素——平均地分配到平时，所以有人说沙里贝尔似乎一直都处在发情期其实并没有错。

这种抑制剂叫完美伪装，但不管是宝石杖大街的市场还是伊修嘉德的黑市都找不到这种特殊的抑制剂，因为它自始至终都只是努德内的一种实验品，只不过这个实验品的效用正好为沙里贝尔所需要，而且他似乎也并不介意与以魔法知识丰富而著称的努德内合作，成为他的试药人。沙里贝尔在通讯贝中告诉他抑制剂出了一些问题，已经不能再压制他如期而至的发情期和蠢蠢欲动的信息素，所以他才会出现在这里。

 

努德内把手伸到沙里贝尔背上的时候才发现这个Omega身上已经起了一层薄薄的汗，皮肤温烫又柔软，摸起来无比舒服，倒是让人感觉能好好纵情享受一番。他的手顺着那人的脊骨一节一节往下按着，那个背对着他抵着墙壁的精灵便微微颤抖了起来。

很敏感，比一般的Omega都还要敏感。努德内在心里默默下着定论。

“努德内你干什么！”沙里贝尔有些急躁和恼怒，“干脆点行吗？”

身后的Beta没有理他，他可不那些会在信息素中丧失理智的Alpha，努德内的动作依旧慢条斯理，他的手在沙里贝尔的腰间时轻时重地按压着，沙里贝尔在他这挑逗一般的抚摸下升起了一股莫名的怒意和不安，当即就想转过身来反抗——

“你磨蹭完了没？”

只可惜法杖离了手，沙里贝尔不能发起他一直仰仗的魔法攻击，以Omega天生羸弱的耐力和力量，任何反抗其实都只是徒劳，努德内只用一只手就按住了他那试图扭动反转过来的身子，另一只手上不知是什么时候拽了根布条，直截了当地擒住了沙里贝尔的双手将其缠绑在了背后。一向沉默寡言只做不说的努德内难得耐心地解释了一下：“只是这样的话我不知道问题出在哪儿。”

“你……”沙里贝尔在他另一只手掐上自己乳首的时候几乎连声音都抖了一下，这种被压制和束缚的感觉令他感觉到有些不安：“那你想怎么样？”

努德内似乎是停下来思考了一下，然后理智而冷静地说：“我需要你身体的所有反应数据。”

“能不能说人话……啊——！”沙里贝尔还没来得及思考努德内那句话的含义，便又被他自腰间滑过的手指而激得整个人都打了个寒颤。

“你的腰似乎特别敏感。在没用抑制剂以前就这样吗？”努德内的手指轻轻揉按着沙里贝尔的尾椎处，而被缚住了双手的精灵则只能难受得无力扭动着身躯，努德内顺势将他一把揽到了怀里，感觉他整个人都微微颤抖着。

“这么久了，我怎么……知道……唔！”他服用这种抑制剂已经很久了，连带着他的发情期也消失了许久，现在所有本能般的情欲忽然汹涌而至，简直让他有些自顾不暇。把努德内叫到这里来已经耗费了他大部分的理智和耐心，现在的沙里贝尔只想快点来一发了事，反正努德内是个Beta也沾不上他的味道，但他发现自己实在是低估了努德内的探究心。

努德内并不急于立刻解决沙里贝尔的需求，而像是在进行一项研究般打算反复地实验和推导，他的手指在沙里贝尔身体各处游移着，或按或掐地寻找着他的每一个敏感点，但就是不碰面前那个昂昂扬头的小沙里贝尔。

 

不含任何情愫的挑逗令他完全无法乐在其中，反而觉得浑身都难受得厉害，就好像身体的每一处都仿佛有热流想要叫嚣着冲破他的肌肤，但却又被迫在身体中循环流淌。他的整个人都酥麻无比，仿佛有一万只蚂蚁自他身上爬过，身体变得无比敏感，努德内的指甲每轻轻滑过一处，他就感觉到一阵带着些快意的锐痛。因为痛觉可以抵消一些那种酥痒感，所以他简直巴不得可以在这种时候对自己念一个火炎或是闪雷，但很快他就发现，哪怕是努德内碰过的地方那种酥麻感也没有消失，反而像那些蚂蚁撕咬开了他的皮肤钻进了他的血肉一般——

“我X！努德内……你、你这个疯子！”沙里贝尔急促地喘息着，身上的薄汗早就出了一层又一层，哪怕衣服都被褪尽，整个人的体温也高得可怕，额上的汗水流到眼睫上，一眨眼便刺刺的疼，厚重的花香充盈着整个房间。

“嘘。别叫那么响，要知道这里可是基础层，到处都有着异端者的同伙。”

沙里贝尔又断断续续叫骂了几声，但到后来却只剩下无力的喘息和哽在喉口的呜咽。

努德内将他整个人都转了过来面对自己，看到沙里贝尔脸的时候微微愣了一瞬，那双银色的眼瞳不复往日奚落轻蔑，眼神茫然游移如同一只惊惧无措的飞鸟，一向理智无感专心研究的学者人物也在这时候微微软了心，他轻轻说：“马上就好。”

沙里贝尔无心听他说了什么，身体里的激素在努德内的刺激下早就占领了他的所有感官，那种所有疼痛和快感都被卡在临界口的感觉已经快要把他逼疯。意识几乎被抽离，这是一场旅途漫长的迁徙，又或许是一场没有终点的殉难。

 

努德内将手慢慢探到了他早就一片稠腻的下体，这一次却是终于省去了那些试探，直接就探了手指进去，Omega自身分泌的润滑足够，一路近乎畅通无阻。不过大概是因为太过突然的闯入，导致他怀里的人剧烈地颤抖了一下，喘息更加沉重了几分，整个人下意识地蜷缩，仿佛那样就能为自己营造庇护，但在努德内看来，现在的沙里贝尔就像被他从坚贝里拖出来的玉蚌，柔软丰润，但从一开始就失去了坚壳遮蔽的机会只能任人摆布。

努德内一改开始时候的温柔折磨，他的手指在沙里贝尔体内大胆肆意地按压摩挲着，像是一位即将耗完了所有耐心的暴君。

“努德内！你……啊嗯……”沙里贝尔被这忽如其来的连续刺激惊得几乎弹起身来，他的灵魂终于回到了肉体，一波一波的快感终于让他体会到了发情期的真正滋味，嘴中下意识流露出了呻吟，身体也在战栗中涌起了一层情欲的潮红。

但无论努德内在他身下如何横冲直撞，却一直都没有帮他打开前端早就竖直涨大的欲望阀门，沙里贝尔只觉得整个人都已经被那欲望的狂潮湮没，大脑中的世界颠倒翻转，所有的注意力都只集中在了那个出口，他音调破碎，带了难得的弱势和请求：“把我、松开……唔前、前面……”

努德内明白他的意思，但他只是说：“不用前面。我在后面用手就行。”就算是以理智和冷静著称的Beta，面对这样一个活色生香的Omega在身下呻吟告饶，努德内的呼吸也不禁粗重了几分。

狂潮不停拍击闸门，但出口那里就好像设了一扇教皇厅门口的厚重大门一般，兀自岿然不动。沙里贝尔几乎要被这样的刺激逼疯，有泪顺着眼角落下，他几乎是呜咽着断断续续请求：“不……不行……啊，别这样！”

灵活修长的手指在沙里贝尔体内不停翻搅抽插，带出了一层层湿滑黏腻的液体，努德内虽经验甚少，但却能通过沙里贝尔的反应很快就找到了那个令人欲生欲死的致命处，他用指腹和指甲反复顶撞按压着，逐渐加快的节奏精妙如游吟诗人的歌。

沙里贝尔整个人都几乎绷直了，他既敏感又麻木，快感不断累积，已经没有潮水的拍打了，所有水流已经填满了整个空间，只等最后一起突破那个出口，但这又好像洪荒虚无，不知何时忽至。他被努德内抱在怀里，好像随时都会溺死。鼻尖忽然闻到了一股特别清冽的香气，Omega身体里的所有细胞都好像在那一刻忽然炸开，所有热流倾泻而出，努德内搂紧了怀里的人，在这个期愿漫长的高潮里轻轻吻了下他的额头。

 

沙里贝尔那双银色的眼睛黯淡茫然如同失焦，他轻轻垂下的眼睫湿润，如同掩住所有秘密的厚重的帘幕，眼角却有微微水渍，像是半滴还未凝成的泪。

所有燥热和冲动终于烟消云散，但沙里贝尔却觉得整个人都被抽空了，就像每一次他使用完魔法核爆之后整个人都会处于一种以太枯竭的状态，他轻轻动了动身体，感受着那一刻鼻尖闻到的清冽香味，那大概是唯一能让他现在快速恢复的转灵咒符。

片刻过后，沙里贝尔终于声音低哑地开口说了一句：起来。

努德内依言将他松开，站起身将那件被他弃在一旁的法袍重新披到了沙里贝尔的身上。沙里贝尔拉着长袍努力想要站起身来，尝试了两次却都无力坐了回去，努德内只是在旁安静看着，没有走上去扶他，只是对他吟唱了几个恢复术。

“你的发情期看起来比别人还要敏感得多，抑制剂既然没有用，就不要再吃了。我会争取在你下次发情期之前给你一个解决的办法。”

沙里贝尔趁着这一小段时间恢复了一些，这一次终于可以勉力扶着墙壁站了起来，听完努德内的话他只停顿了一下，然后说：“不是争取，是必须。”

努德内漠然看他，淡淡说：“你可没有命令我的资格。”

“嘿，也是。”沙里贝尔轻轻笑了一声，然后低头看了一眼满目狼藉的屋子和墙角那两个依旧在沉睡中的普通平民，然后说：“那你走吧，这里我来善后。”

努德内点点头，然后说：“对了，需要提醒你的是……你这一个月都最好不要频繁使用魔法了，尤其是大型魔法。”

沙里贝尔挑眉，“怎么？”

“这一次的发情期算是过了，但你的身体状况很糟糕，以太值偏低，如果使用魔法太过频繁，或强行使用任何大型法术都会对你的身体造成巨大损伤，同时可能还会有一些其他后遗症。”

沙里贝尔倚着墙几乎是笑出了声来：“你要我因为发情期一个月不用魔法，然后再等下个月的发情期吗？”

努德内皱眉，按照他感知到的沙里贝尔目前的身体状态，这并非是危言耸听，“那你至少二十天里不要使用魔法太过。”

而沙里贝尔只是懒洋洋地抬起一只手朝他挥了挥手算是告别，也不知道到底有没有把他的话听进去。

 

————————TBC————————

感谢今年春晚这么难看让我有了开坑的动力，不定更新，欢迎在lofter评论交流：）

http://anlinien.lofter.com/


	2. 章二：风雪前夕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 本章涉及HOMO团CP：波勒克兰X格里诺，需要避雷请注意

章二：风雪前夕

 

努德内自那处房屋出来之后刚拐过一个弯便与一个熟人不期而遇。那人的身上正穿着和他相似的法师长袍，和他一样都隶属于苍穹骑士团，换言之他们都是已经得到爵位的贵族，按理说都不应该出现在基础层。

努德内略带惊讶地和对方打起了招呼：“奥默里克，你怎么在这儿？”

对面那个黑色短发的精灵法师显然也对这个邂逅颇为意外，他朝努德内微微笑了笑，然后略略抬了抬他手中拿着的正教经书，低声解释道：“有个孩子去世了。”轻轻垂下眼的样子让他看起来异常温和，又隐着些许悲伤。

努德内随即了然，奥默里克作为伊修嘉德的圣职人员与各个阶层的人们都有往来，又再加上他本身性格温和，这样的情境之下自然不会拒绝来自普通平民的安魂请求。

“你来这里是……”奥默里克也有些好奇。

“我来找一个黑市商人，之前请他帮我准备了一些炼金材料。”努德内对答如流。

“最近又在进行新研究了吗？”奥默里克也明白自己这位好友的爱好，并未对他的话产生任何怀疑，不过紧接着他又轻轻皱起眉，他闻到周围的空气中浮动着一股独特的香味，奥默里克知道那是那个人独有的信息素的味道，于是他又问：“好像……沙里贝尔也在附近？”

努德内微微一惊，他不知道奥默里克是不是发现了自己身上沾染了一些沙里贝尔的味道，他的心跳也在不自觉中加快了，顿了一下后他语气淡漠地说：“刚才有遇见他，估计又是在找那些异端者的麻烦吧。”

奥默里克听完似乎并无怀疑，只是微微颔首和他告别：“那么我便先回去了。”

 

之后的几天所有人都各司其职按部就班，奥默里克行事一如平常，似乎早将那日的巧遇抛之脑后，努德内也没有再遇到其他意外，开始专心改良起抑制剂来，沙里贝尔看起来也像是听从了努德内的劝诫，平日行事也算稍有收敛。

但这样的风平浪静没有持续几天便被打破了——皇都危急。

整个动乱起于当那部分被放进皇都的异端者们，他们一潜入皇都便化整为零消失在了各个断壁残桓的大街小巷之中，令神殿骑士们无迹可寻，而一旦皇都方面选择了偃旗息鼓，那些异端者们便又重新出现开始游说其他平民一起作战。

“就像一群肮脏的老鼠一样。”这是沙里贝尔冷哼一声后作出的评价。

“那我们怎么办，和他们玩猫捉老鼠的游戏吗？”刚刚走进会议厅的格里诺接过了沙里贝尔的话，脸上神情有些跃跃欲试。

紧跟着他一同进来的是个独眼白发的青年，他语气冷淡地反驳：“如果你想当那只猫的话……我想我们还是换个法子吧。”

坐在沙里贝尔身边的阿代尔斐尔听罢立刻笑了起来。格里诺这才听出来波勒克兰话里的嘲讽，他瞪了一眼像孩子般笑得开心的阿代尔，然后就把矛头指向了身边的波勒克兰，拽着对方的领子把人提到面前凶神恶煞地问：“你那话是什么意思？”

沙里贝尔一边笑眼看着，一边把头凑到了泽菲兰的边上说到：“哎，总长，你到底是为什么会把这种没脑子的家伙招到苍穹团里来的？”

“沙里贝尔你闭嘴！”沙里贝尔说这话时没有刻意压低声音，听到他话的格里诺立刻拍着桌子怒气冲冲站了起来，要不是波勒克兰拦着，他估计已经一个飞斧砸了过来。

沙里贝尔眼神悠闲，全然不怕，看着对面两人缠在一块儿的样子兀得笑了出来：“波勒克兰啊……你到底打算什么时候把格里诺给标记了，那可是为民除害，到时候我给你记一大功！”

“两个Alpha标记你个头啊！”格里诺怒。

就连一直在旁无动于衷的泽菲兰都忍不住微微笑了起来，安然劝道：“都少说两句，人快来齐了。”

接着，就像要验证他的这句话一般，奥默里克和努德内同时走进了会议厅，两人一左一右挨着座位坐了下来。格里诺朝努德内探过头去问着：“哎，Alpha也有可能互相标记吗？不能吧？”波勒克兰伸手把格里诺按了回去，朝着一脸波澜不惊的努德内颇为无奈地勾了勾嘴角。

沙里贝尔却没在这时凑热闹，他只是将目光投在与他隔了一个座位的奥默里克身上打了个转，才慢慢收了回来。阿代尔斐尔有些好奇地也转过头去看奥默里克，结果一扭头就看到了埃尔姆诺斯特身后的让勒努，朝他轻轻点了下头后便愉快地笑了起来。

 

那场会议最后的决定由教皇托尔丹七世盖棺定论，苍穹骑士团只是负责执行而已。

“就让异端者适当撒野一段时间，之后再看准时机派遣神殿骑士团镇压吧。”

“遵命。”

众人离场的时候沙里贝尔走得比平时匆忙了一些，奥默里克闻着空气中浮动的花香，若有所思地微微低下了头。身后忽然有人轻轻拍了下他的肩，奥默里克回头，看到的却是泽菲兰，年轻的苍穹骑士团长简明扼要地说：“有事找你。”

奥默里克微微颔首躬身，这意味着他答应了这个邀请，接着两人便一前一后离开了。

 

这一幕恰好被当时勾着波勒克兰转过长廊的格里诺倒瞧见，他轻轻吹了声口哨，“泽菲兰和奥默里克什么时候搅在一起的？”

波勒克兰连头都没回，懒懒回应：“泽菲兰是个被标记的Omega，而奥默里克是个Beta，他们会搅在一起？你是不是想太多了。”

格里诺撇了撇嘴：“你乱想些什么，我的意思是，他们有什么正事是需要私下商议的？”

“怎么，没有被泽菲兰第一时间委以重任的泽梅尔少爷觉得不高兴了？”

“滚！我是这么小心眼的人吗？”格里诺像是生气又像是威胁似地用手锤了下波勒克兰的胸口，“不过说真的，我们团里的三个法师，但奥默里克和努德内一直都是不问世事的态度，要有事也一般是找沙里贝尔的，今天怎么会去找了奥默里克呢？”

“奥默里克就是被泽菲兰招进团里的，他们有事要说简直太正常了。大概也是因为沙里贝尔最近的状态不太稳定吧。”波勒克兰随口应着。

“不太稳定……你是指……”

“你也闻到了吧？”白发的独眼青年侧过头望向他的好友。

格里诺低低笑了一声，万分默契地接了下去：“今天的沙里贝尔——味道似乎格外诱人——”

“比不上你。”波勒克兰忽然偏过头啄了一下格里诺的唇。

这个浅尝即止的吻本该在他们唇瓣相离的时候就结束，而格里诺却直接托住了对方的后脑勺重新吻了上去，这个吻显然就要热烈肆意得多，他贴着白发精灵的唇来回舔弄着，只是舌头刚探进去便被对方给缠住，明明是主动的一方却被反过来吻得有些丢盔卸甲，格里诺觉得有些不爽，示威似的用牙齿轻轻磕了下对方，波勒克兰却不予理会，继续肆无忌惮地与他唇齿纠缠，像是一场激烈的角逐。

 

而另一边奥默里克已经随着泽菲兰来到了砥柱层的一处僻静高处，先开口的是奥默里克，他问得直截了当：“说吧，什么事。”

泽菲兰也没有拐弯抹角，只是稍稍停顿了一下便说：“教皇有一个计划，具体的情况我不清楚，但这次的皇都骚乱……应该也是他计划的一部分。”

“连你也不清楚？”

泽菲兰安静地摇了摇头。

奥默里克有些惊讶，泽菲兰在托尔丹七世身边一直都颇受信任，皇都骚乱绝非小事，究竟是什么样的庞大计划竟然连将此作为一环，又是什么样的计划竟然连泽菲兰也只能触及边角？

 

教皇对泽菲兰说的原话是：“这件事并不是拥有义心之称的你该知道的。”而当时的泽菲兰俯首在下低声反驳：“但我并非只是义心的泽菲兰，我还是苍穹骑士团的总长，也是……可以为您劈开一切的利剑。”

托尔丹七世安静又肃穆地看着自己面前的年轻骑士，泽菲兰长得俊美细致，有时候甚至会让人觉得他像个柔软漂亮的女孩子，不知道是不是就是因为这太过细致文秀的长相才迫得他当初选了那柄沉重的大剑作为武器来威慑他人。

每个人都有欲求，都有喜好，但他从来不知道泽菲兰要什么。当初宣布艾默里克成为神殿骑士团总长的时候，原本最有希望的泽菲兰脸上却连一丝失望的神情也没有，而在他将他提拔为苍穹骑士团团长的时候他的脸上也看不到任何一点激动喜悦，他就一直那样轻轻垂着眼眸对他说：是。乖巧得像个精致的玩偶。

而这是他第一次在自己面前表态。他并非不信任泽菲兰，只是……

“没有必要。”

泽菲兰低垂的睫羽完美遮掩了他碧绿眼眸中的所有情绪，他只低头是轻轻说：是。一如既往的乖巧听话。

 

奥默里克思索了一下又问：“那你觉得他的目的会是什么？”

“我不清楚教皇最终的目的，但是在皇都骚乱这件事上……你也听到他今天做出的决策了，教皇其实并不在意异端者的暴动，也并不想让苍穹骑士团介入其中，这场动乱最后消耗的只会是神殿骑士团的部分力量，而分的也只会是艾默里克的心。”

奥默里克依旧是有些不解地皱着眉，“你的意思是，教皇是在保留苍穹骑士团的实力？”

泽菲兰微微一笑，“如果你要赢下一场牌局，那你就不会一开始就把自己手上所有的好牌都出完。神殿骑士团是教皇的牌，苍穹骑士团也是，但我们只是不知道自己将会被用在哪里而已。”

两人都静了半晌，奥默里克才慢慢说：“反正除了最后制胜的底牌，其他的都只是弃牌而已。”他说这话的时候目光温和沉静，声线冷静平稳，就像那些慈悲又残忍的神明。

泽菲兰心中微动，转过头来看了奥默里克一眼，却最终什么都没说。

奥默里克忽然说：“埃斯蒂尼安阁下和那位光之战士就快回来了吧……”

“嗯。”泽菲兰应了一声，“我有一种不太好的预感——恐怕这一次，我们和他们未必能再站在同一边了。”

“尼德霍格已死，埃斯蒂尼安的声望正高，教皇是不会当面和苍天龙骑士对着干的。至于那位光之战士……他牵扯的势力太过庞杂，利益冲突恐怕在所难免。”

泽菲兰转过头来看着奥默里克，慢慢地说：“如果可以的话，我并不愿意与他们为敌。”

奥默里克也侧过脸来看他，素来温和的眼底慢慢浮起了一丝笑，“我好像终于听到了你今天找我出来的目的。”

在苍穹骑士团中，由圣职者出身的奥默里克大概是所有人中最没有架子的一个，但这并不是泽菲兰遇事会来找他商量的原因，他会找奥默里克是因为他聪明。大家对奥默里克的印象多半是他温和异常的眉目，和优秀的魔法能力，但却忘了在进入苍穹骑士团前他是这个宗教国家的神学院精英，曾经一路高歌猛进坐到了学院主席的位置，就连那些贵族见了他也要行礼。而所有能站到权力金字塔上的人们都不简单，他是这样，奥默里克也是这样，就连艾默里克也不能免除陷入那些泥沼和漩涡，所以他们这样的人之间总会有一种难言的默契存在，许多话不必明说也能彼此明白——唯一的一个例外大概只有埃斯蒂尼安。

想到这里泽菲兰不由笑了起来，清俊眉眼微微舒展，精致优雅如一朵在雪夜中安然绽放的花。

“我明白你的意思了。”奥默里克淡淡回应了一声。

无论是泽菲兰还是奥默里克都不可能阻止教皇要与谁为敌，但至少能在事态还未发展到不可逆转之前尽可能给彼此留足够多的退路。如果对方不是必杀之人，他们就没有必要攻其要害。这个尺度，奥默里克一直都把握得最好。

 

另外还有一个原因，泽菲兰没有明说，但他想奥默里克自己或许也是知道的。一旦起了冲突，苍穹骑士团最常出面解决事端的人就是沙里贝尔，而奥默里克则是整个团中最能收束和劝服沙里贝尔的人。

这一点，他从一开始就知道。

——我可以理解Omega使用抑制剂，但却想不明白你作为一个Alpha为什么要使用伪装剂来假装自己是个Beta。

——我是一个圣职者，这是工作需要。

——没有一点私心？

——你想说什么？

——你知道沙里贝尔吧。最开始我邀请他来苍穹骑士团的时候他拒绝得非常果断，在见过教皇之后他也依旧漫不经心不置可否。但当我给他看完苍穹骑士团成员之后他却爽快得答应了。那本资料他只翻了一页，那一页上只有你的名字。

——……

——你们以前，真的不认识？

当时眉目温和的白魔法师在他面前沉默了一会儿，然后说：不认识。

泽菲兰没有质疑，也没有继续追问，他就看着奥默里克用Beta的身份泰然自若地留在团里，他没有想过要戳穿，而这么久以来也一直没有人发现，包括他原以为与奥默里克关系匪浅的沙里贝尔。

 

忽然起了风。

奥默里克朝着空中伸出了手，用手心接住了一片雪花，“下雪了。”

泽菲兰望向慢慢暗下来的天色，低声说：“接下来，可能会是一场暴风雪。”

 

 

————————TBC————————

 

这么发展下去是不是应该把标题上的俊英X姐姐tag去掉，然后打上HOMO团的tag，愁……


	3. 章三：异端者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 过渡章节无预警，俊英上线

章三：异端者

 

 

奥默里克没有想到的是暴风雪会来得这么快。

苍之龙骑士和光之战士竟带着冰之女巫一同归来，他们平息了异端者骚乱的火焰，却也带来了另一场足以倾覆整个伊修嘉德的风雪。等奥默里克得知这一切赶去教皇厅的时候，艾默里克已经被套上了异端之名收押到地牢中去了，而苍穹骑士团中负责审问一项的人，一贯都是沙里贝尔。

奥默里克在前往教皇厅时巧遇了教皇座驾，泽菲兰正跟着托尔丹七世身后准备一同离开。现任的苍穹骑士团长在经过他面前时与他目光稍触即分，奥默里克则向他微不可察地点了点头。

这突如其来的变动多半也打乱了教皇的计划，艾默里克被囚，格里诺接管神殿骑士团，阿代尔守备教皇厅，泽菲兰随教皇而去显然也另有要务，苍穹骑士这手牌……已经在教皇手中呼之欲出了。

 

沙里贝尔此时正百无聊赖地坐在审讯室里，他的手上拿着一支单手法杖，面前是褪去了骑士总长那个黑蓝外袍仅着单衣的艾默里克，黑发的精灵按着左臂沉默地坐在地上，他姿态虽然狼狈，但脸上神情却沉稳安定。

“艾默里克大人，我想我也不用审问你了，反正你也不会上审判台所以你到底是不是异端也对我们没有意义。不如我们来聊点别的？”沙里贝尔轻轻摩挲着法杖，问话的语气有些漫不经心：“除了你之外，龙诗战争的那件事还有多少人知道？”

艾默里克甚至都没抬头，“那些都是真相，迟早都会公布于世，被所有人知道。”话音刚落，一道黑魔法就缠上了他受伤的左臂，如烈焰灼烧一般的刺痛感顺着原本的伤口渗进皮肉，令这个黑发精灵忍不住轻轻皱起了眉。

“你还真是不像教皇大人的儿子呢。”沙里贝尔轻声笑笑，十分随意地将双脚都抬上了面前的审讯桌，找了一个舒服的姿势整个人都向后倚靠在椅背之上，只有手上的法杖还一直斜斜指着被囚困于墙角的艾默里克，“这么久以来，却还是这么天真。”

艾默里克低着头没有说话。

沙里贝尔冷笑着继续说：“你说真相？从来都没有真相，历史从来都只是胜利者的自白书，失败的人从来都没有介入的资格。而你听到的那些，不过是那些失败者的控诉，又怎么会是真相呢？”

“但是他看到了。”

“谁？”

“那名光之战士，他可以看到过去，他知道一千年前人们犯下了什么的罪，也知道龙诗战争因何而起，龙族说的，的确都是事实。”艾默里克顿了顿，“而且……父皇也没有反驳我的话。历代教皇都知道战争的起因，却让这个谎言代代相传延续了千年！”

沙里贝尔忽地笑出了声，语气是一贯的嘲讽：“我亲爱的神殿骑士团总长，你是傻的吗？既然历代教皇都知道这是真相，那他们为什么没有一个人站出来说明？为什么没有一个人把你所谓的真相告诉民众？你想不明白的话我可以告诉你：因为这个国家和人民需要的从来都不是真相，而是信仰——他们要一个能够支撑所有人对抗龙族的信仰！如果没有这个信仰，伊修嘉德早就在尼德霍格这千年以来的报复中消失了。”

艾默里克慢慢抬起头来，望着整个人都陷在阴影里的沙里贝尔，哑着声反驳：“但尼德霍格已经死了。就算人们曾经需要这个作为战斗的理由，现在也没有必要了！这不该成为你们继续欺骗人民的理由。”

沙里贝尔“嗤”了一声，“所以我说，你还真是天真啊。你以为尼德霍格死了一切就会轻易结束吗？你以为，人和龙真的还能像千年以前一样和平相处吗？”

“为什么不能呢？”艾默里克反问他，语气十分认真。

沙里贝尔慢慢坐直了身，冷冷盯着艾默里克，他的面容在旁边昏暗灯火的映照下一片冷肃：“因为那些深入骨髓的仇恨是不可能被轻易抹杀的，有些愤怒的火焰就连杀戮之血都未必能完全浇灭。”

艾默里克注视了他一会儿，忽然轻声问：“你是在说你自己吗？”

沙里贝尔忽然站起来撑着桌子朝他喝道：“闭嘴！”

艾默里克的那句话就犹如丢进沸水中的冰，令整个房间的气氛都忽然冷了下来，沙里贝尔死死抓着桌角，双手太过用力似乎都要把那块木料捏碎，那双向来轻蔑妩媚的眉眼却在这时忽然冷厉了起来，浅色的眼瞳中像压着一片风暴，黑魔法师压低了声音威胁：“不要再考验我的耐心，艾默里克。我需要名单。”

“是你在浪费时间。”艾默里克低下头甚至还微微笑了一下：“你知道我不会说的。”

沙里贝尔拷问过无数人，艾默里克的这点反抗还不至于激怒他，他松开了抓着桌角的手，慢慢站直了身体步态优雅地走到了黑发精灵的面前，蹲下身来与他面对面，两人靠得很近，艾默里克作为一个Beta甚至都闻到了他身上那股Omega的芳香。

沙里贝尔手中的那根法杖忽然抵在了艾默里克的下颚，他借用那根法杖慢慢抬起了艾默里克的头，微微勾起嘴角露出一个曾经让无数站在审判台上的人们胆战心惊的笑，那双颜色诡异的唇轻轻翕合，吐字温柔清晰却透着令人毛骨悚然的冷意：“抱歉，回答错误。”

折磨人的黑魔法沙里贝尔精通不少，不过这时候他也没有心思，也没有必要在已经受伤的艾默里克身上大张旗鼓地干些什么，随便施展了一个痛苦持续的小法术就让艾默里克皱着眉沁出了一身冷汗。只可惜他不是个Omega，沙里贝尔打量着眼前容貌俊美的黑发精灵，不然强制进入发情期之类的惩罚应该更容易让人生不如死。

 

门廊外忽然传来了脚步声，沙里贝尔早就吩咐过门外的人在没有得到他的命令之前不许擅自进入，来的人会是谁呢？他侧耳仔细听着，脚步声只有两个人，步伐不急不缓，而其中一个人应该就是异端审问局的守兵，他对那种玄钢打磨的鞋底和地面叩击的声音无比熟悉，至于另一个——

沙里贝尔放开了艾默里克，慢慢站起了身，掸了掸了身上的长袍，然后在那个人出现在审讯室门口的时候朝他微微低头行了个礼，低垂的目光停留了在那袭蓝边白底的袍角处。

——至于这另外一个人，他也一样无比熟悉。

礼毕之后沙里贝尔抬起头笑容满面地和门口的人打起了招呼：“奥默里克。”

同一骑士团中的白魔法师只是朝他微微点了下头，然后便将目光移到蜷在角落里的神殿骑士团总长身上，手臂的斧伤和腿上的枪伤都没有经过处理，已然在他单薄的白衫上染上了有些触目的血渍，黑色的发丝被汗水粘在了脸侧，脸色在这样的暗室中看起来苍白又灰败。

奥默里克不由得皱起了眉，“这里就交给我来看管吧。”

沙里贝尔将他的那微一皱眉看在了眼里，微一挑眉，脸上笑意不变：“哦？涉嫌异端者的犯人一直都是由我负责的，请问你是奉了谁的命令来接替我的？”

奥默里克回过头来注视沙里贝尔，然后平静地说：“没有人。只是恰好听说抓到了一位要紧的嫌犯，但格里诺阁下下手不知轻重将人伤得不轻，所以我来看看。”

“我这里也有医疗官，我觉得没有必要……”

“同时。”奥默里克打断了他的话，“这位卫兵似乎还有比较要紧的事要向沙里贝尔阁下您禀报，您不打算先听一下吗？”

沙里贝尔这才将目光移到了那个跟着奥默里克一起进来的审问局守兵身上，那位守兵在得到他的允许之后才敢上前，低声在沙里贝尔耳边说了几句话。艾默里克也不由得抬起头看了过来，只是沙里贝尔在听完以后似乎并无忧色，只是扬了扬唇角露出一个轻蔑的笑，他挥了挥手让那位守兵先行退下，然后又再重新看了一眼静立在旁的奥默里克，“看来你都已经知道了？”

“那边就劳烦您了。”奥默里克微微垂下了头。

“呵。”沙里贝尔又是轻轻笑了一下，离开的时候深深看了他一眼，用极富韵律的语调感叹了一句：“感觉像被其他人从自己地盘上赶出去了一样啊，奥默里克。”婉转音调里没有愤怒不平，反倒是有些无奈和自嘲。

 

奥默里克始终没有回答，只是将手按在了胸前微微行礼，目送沙里贝尔离开，直到门廊处的脚步声也彻底消失的时候他才慢慢站直了身，转过头去看了一眼艾默里克，轻轻叹了口气，走过去将人扶了起来。

奥默里克沉默了片刻才说：“我还是第一次见到您这个样子。”

“抱歉，见笑了。”艾默里克就是这样的人，就算形容狼狈，言行间却还是一贯的优雅得体。而那些贵族老爷们却觉得这种云雾街出来的贱种竟能与他们平起平坐，而且还滴水不漏让人抓不到把柄，也难怪他们总是对他愤恨不满。

奥默里克还记得第一次见到这个黑发蓝眼的精灵的时候是在骑士团总部，新任的骑士团总长邀请当时只是一介圣职人员的他去办公室坐坐，他当时思索了半天也没想到是否在什么地方得罪了骑士团，结果心怀忐忑前往的时候却只看到一个俊美年轻的青年骑士穿着一身精致的蓝黑长袍朝他微笑行礼。

他惊讶于这位骑士团总长的年轻，更惊讶于他身上丝毫没有那些高位之人身上惯来的颐指气使。艾默里克也没有对他有丝毫刁难，那个下午新任的骑士团长就只是认真地在向他请教一些魔法方面的问题，似乎是在为制作新的对龙武器而做准备。

所以长久以来，奥默里克回想起来的，都是那个一身黑蓝长袍的俊美青年隔着一张长桌捧着一杯红茶眉目温和低头思考的样子，从来不会像今天这样狼狈不堪。

奥默里克在为他治疗伤口的间隙看到那个青年似乎有些欲言又止，就主动开口说：“你是想问出了什么事才能把沙里贝尔支走？”艾默里克微微一愣，结果还没来得及说话便听到身前的白魔法师继续说：“但是抱歉，立场不同，我不能告诉你。”

“我明白。”艾默里克苦笑了一下。

“但我可以告诉你我出现在这里是因为谁。”

“是泽菲兰吧 ……”艾默里克几乎是毫无迟疑就说出了答案，然后低声说：“父皇他……是不会在意这些事的。”

奥默里克应了一声：“泽菲兰应该是还记得你当初救他的事。而且他也不想和你为敌，否则苍天龙骑士阁下想来是会让他觉得很头疼。”

艾默里克听到这里也不由微微笑了起来。

奥默里克不知道是从哪儿取回了他那件黑袍蓝绸的外衣，弯下身来递给他的时候顺便与他告了别，“沙里贝尔明早之前恐怕都回不来，今晚你可以好好休息一下。明天下午我们所有人都会回教皇厅，如果在这之前你的朋友都不能将你救走，那他们也实在没用。”

奥默里克似乎就真的只是像他说的一样，只是来为他处理下伤口，处理完以后就关门离开，甚至连门锁也没有忘记，艾默里克看着审讯室的门被关上，听着他拴上门锁的声音，忽然问：“奥默里克，你也认为他是对的吧？”

他没有说那个他指的是谁，但奥默里克知道。

一身白袍的圣职者站在门外，隔着那扇铁门缓缓回答：“沙里贝尔有句话说得不错，历史不存在对错，只有胜败。我不认为你是错的，但我觉得他一定比你更适合带领这个国家。”

“是吗 ……我明白了。”艾默里克轻轻呼出口气，谁都没有再出声。

 

 

 

————————TBC————————

 

想写一些不带CP感的美丽泽妃和俊英之间的一些交往，但这样的剧情是不是会让人觉得好无聊（笑


	4. 章四：看得见的线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】  
> 虽然还没开肉，但如过有排斥格里诺X姐姐的请自行……

章四：看得见的线

 

当那个卫兵告诉沙里贝尔有人在云雾街发现了异端者的形迹的时候他简直就想翻个白眼把那些没脑子手下的耳朵给拧下来，天天都有异端在云雾街上和他们玩捉迷藏，这也能算是情报？不过幸好那个卫兵的下一句话让他保住了自己的耳朵。

“福尔唐家那几位特殊的客人也在那里……似乎是一直在忘忧骑士亭里打探着什么人的消息。”

嚯？光之战士吗？艾欧泽亚的英雄这个称号对沙里贝尔来说没有任何威慑力，在他眼中那不过也是个异端者疑犯而已。几个外来人会在这里鬼鬼祟祟打听什么？不过他们既然能和冰之巫女化敌为友，打探到所谓的历史真相，那么八成和皇都里的异端头子也有所联络，就算没有，说不定也能从他身上找到些线索。

艾默里克被抓之后，教皇便派了格里诺前去接手神殿骑士团，波勒克兰从旁协助，其他人也各有要职，他身边能带去的可用之人不多。不过本来也是去打探消息的，随从太多反而不好掩人耳目，于是沙里贝尔决定独自前去。

 

忘忧骑士亭一直都鲜少会有Omega出现。因为酒馆里鱼龙混杂，各种Alpha的气息交杂在一起，对没有被标记的Omega来说简直是致命，而且谁都清楚万一有Omega在那种地方进入发情期局面恐怕会很难控制，所以有自知之明的Omega们一般都不会独自前去酒馆这样的地方。

而沙里贝尔的抑制剂失效，照理说他也不该去，但沙里贝尔显然不是那种会按常理出牌的人。谁都知道沙里贝尔对异端者们恨之入骨，追踪他们的行迹时就像饥饿的野兽捕杀猎物，那些已然成为了本能，没有任何规则可以约束。

所以当沙里贝尔从砥柱层的入口走进酒馆的时候所有人都瞪大了眼睛静了一瞬，还未至夜晚，酒馆里的人并不多，但显然大多数在座的人还是认出了这位苍穹骑士团中声名在外的Omega，并且对他会出现在这里万分惊讶。沙里贝尔没有理会那些骑士卫兵和没落贵族们，而是径自走进了酒馆内绕了一圈，在没有看到丝毫光之战士的踪迹后便扭头望向了吉布里隆。

“沙里贝尔大人您别开玩笑了，我怎么敢私藏异端者呢？”

沙里贝尔冷笑一声，探过身看了一下连接着基础层的楼下，那股挟着酒味的贫寒风雪气立刻令他皱起了眉，他没有下楼查看，也没有再多作逗留，而是随手拿起了一瓶旁边那桌客人还没有启封的酒，丢下了几枚金币就离开了。

吉布里隆趁着那桌客人还在为苍穹骑士团魔法师身上的味道而发愣的期间，又为他们重新补上了一瓶酒，并且重新招呼着大家继续喝酒，请不必介怀。尽管刚才有神殿骑士团的人听到了光之战士在和他打听长耳的事，但他没有想到竟然会把沙里贝尔亲自引了过来，不过幸好光之战士先前已经离开了，吉布里隆悄悄松了口气。

 

沙里贝尔并没有真正离开，他只是拿上了那瓶酒找到了一处僻静的高处，一边看着忘忧骑士亭的门口，一边慢慢喝着。吉布里隆作为酒馆老板的确通晓世故，懂得如何避免引火上身，但沙里贝尔作为一个审问官也曾阅人无数，又怎么会轻信他们的一面之词？那名光之战士也好，那个异端首领也好，或许他们都没有留在酒馆里，但这并不代表着吉布里隆没有和他们接触过，作为消息传播最为灵活的酒馆所有人，他甚至还可能是他们的牵线人，那么这种时候最好的办法，就是抓住那唯一一根看得见的线。

酒馆里的客人们来来往往，沙里贝尔手中的酒已经喝得差不多了，但他等候的猎物似乎还没有出现。不，等一下，沙里贝尔忽然眯起了他那双浅亮的眼睛，酒馆里为数不多的那几位客人竟然一同出了酒馆，一名店员在向他们打过招呼之后悄然关上了大门。沙里贝尔仰头喝掉了瓶里的最后一点酒，随手弃去了那只空瓶，背着法杖跃身而下。

 

而事情也果然如沙里贝尔所料一样，那名光之战士和莱维耶勒尔家的少爷就在忘忧骑士亭和皇都里的异端者们接上了头。嘿，这群窝在老鼠窝里的小丑难道是想集合所有和教皇对峙的力量去救出艾默里克吗？一群乌合之众，不自量力！

“来来，我们出去再动手。既然你们这么想死我就成全你们。”

哪怕只身一人，沙里贝尔也并不畏惧与曾经击败过格里诺的光之战士一战。自从停止使用抑制剂后，他的身体状态一直都没有恢复到应有的良好状态，平时行动全都无碍，可一旦遇到这种不能留手的对战，他的能力就会被那个努德内为他划分出来的极限所制。

所以沙里贝尔从一开始就没打算留手，他想速战速决，从第一招开始就是强度不小的魔法攻击，但他没有想到的是那名光之战士的实力竟也十分强悍。初时虽被他的魔法攻击所压制，不过那个才获得龙骑士资格不久的年轻人类却有着越挫越勇的韧性，在抵挡住了最初的那一波攻击之后竟也在他的后继不足中寻到了反击的机会。很快，以太不足的尴尬状态就让沙里贝尔在最初的几次爆发性攻击之后立刻陷入了被动，龙骑士的进攻节奏加快，他只要稍一分心就会被对方骁勇而猛烈的攻击而压制。

此时，周围的卫兵已闻讯赶来，但就凭那些废物的身手，顶多也只能起到些微牵制的作用。而且闻讯赶来的还不止他这边的卫兵，他还看到正在从不远处赶来的蓝发精灵。嘿，是福尔唐家的那个小子……

沙里贝尔看了眼那个朝奥尔什方微微点头的光之战士，对方的援兵带来的激励作用莫约要比自己这里强上百倍了吧？这个人类男子的身量不高，但身上那件浴过恶魔之血如荆棘丛生的龙骑铠甲却意外合身，伊修嘉德屠龙战士们的圣衣在这个冒险者的身上却也同样迸发着无限战力。

 

再这样下去一定会输。

沙里贝尔轻轻眯了下眼，最终还是罔顾了努德内的关照，聚集了所有可调用的以太，举起法杖吟唱了一个魔法核爆。而在以太被抽出化为魔法攻击放出的那一瞬，他却忽然感觉全身都遭到了一阵钝痛，令他下意识地弯腰蜷曲了起来。

高浓度的以太以魔法忽然自沙里贝尔面前炸开，就连他身边的那些卫兵们都因畏惧这股灼热的魔法力量而退避三舍。但那名光之战士却不退反进，手中的长枪刃带着锋锐般破开了那层即将炸开的魔法元素，枪尖上挑直指对方主敌。但穿过魔法核爆后，沙里贝尔那忽然力竭一般的模样却令光之战士微微吃惊，他在枪尖即将刺中敌人的时候及时收住了手，紧接着一个流畅的后跃退回了他的战友身边。

而其他人则是在那个魔法核爆的能量完全消散之后才看到了沙里贝尔的模样，所有人都以为是光之战士跃入的那一击给了苍穹骑士重创，以为战斗已经结束的他们不由欢呼了起来，只有那名人类龙骑士依然握着长枪警惕地盯着他。

沙里贝尔在稍稍缓和了以后慢慢站直了身，脸上神情却还是一如既往高傲轻佻，他慢慢说：“不愧是传说中的英雄……实力果然非比寻常……”

光之战士跨前一步，将原本打算上前的奥尔什方挡在了身后，只有他最清楚自己并没有击伤沙里贝尔，虽然不知刚才沙里贝尔那痛苦蜷曲的模样是因何而起，但既然对方还未认输就还是小心些好。

“——住手！”

从骑士团总部方向赶过来的露琪亚双手握着骑士长剑倏然切入了战场，及时阻止了这场不知还会不会继续进行下去的战局，沙里贝尔轻轻松松便躲过了骑士长副官那声势浩大的一击，纵身跃至了旁边一幢房屋的楼顶。

他自知此时身体状态不佳，虽然叛逆头子就近在眼前，但这种时候还是不要与他们纠缠为好，临走前甚至还有闲心微笑着向所有人优雅施礼，最后在希尔达的枪声中翩然离开。

只剩下希尔达等人的懊恼的抱怨。

 

 

不过他们没有看到的是，离开战场后的沙里贝尔却快就没有力气再继续他优雅傲慢的伪装。

“该死。”沙里贝尔一边咒骂着一边挑着那些少有人至的街巷中走过，虽然已经过去了一段时间，但在引发了那个魔法核爆之后受到的那股钝痛感却丝毫没有减轻，长久而持续的痛楚几乎令他迈不开步。而且最要命的是，他几乎可以感觉到自己的体温正在不断升高，尽管沙里贝尔非常不想承认，但这种感觉的确是Omega发情期前的明显征兆。

不知道是不是因为抑制剂用得太多，一般的Omega在出现发情期预兆和发情期正式出现前至少还有半天的时间令他们能够为自己找一个庇护所，但这段过渡时间在他身上却短得可怜，沙里贝尔甚至怀疑这点时间够不够让他回到自己的住处。

上次出现这种情况的时候正巧是在基础层，那时他也没有时间找到什么安全的地方，无奈之下只好强行闯进那些破破烂烂的平民屋子，好在那时候的他还尚有余力使用魔法将人强制催眠，才能占了别人一间屋子，但今天他是在砥柱层，总不见得去霸占其他贵族的府邸吧？或者还能再找努德内帮一次忙？

身体强烈的不适让他连思维都有些昏沉迟钝。应该求助于谁？奥默里克的名字在他心底一闪而过，但很快他就将那个念头压了下去。他最后还是在通讯珠里找到了努德内的名字，这种时候，也只能再找一次那个研究狂人了。只是通讯还未接通，身体的异状却令他指尖微微一颤，通讯珠就那么从汗湿的手中滑落，由特殊金属制成的通讯器在落在地上撞击了几下摔出去了不小的一段距离。

“真是该死。”沙里贝尔眉头一蹙又低声咒骂了一句，撑着倦怠无力的身体犹豫着到底该不该弯下身去捡，结果下一刻，他就看到一双轻钢战靴出现在了自己眼前。

“我还以为是哪个没主的Omega还在外面乱晃。”靴子的主人弯下腰捡起了那枚通讯珠，一边抛着把玩，一边向沙里贝尔走近，最后堪堪停在了他的面前，那人抬起一只手抵在墙边，状似不太经意，实则封锁了沙里贝尔可以离开的路线，他微微低下头凑到沙里贝尔的耳边低笑着说：“原来是我们苍穹骑士团里永远没有发情期的黑魔法师。”

沙里贝尔看着眼前晃悠的金发，偏长的头发只在发尾处随意地扎了个马尾，乖巧柔顺的样子和那张布了好几道狰狞伤疤的脸毫不相称。对方凑到他的颈边长长吸了口气，“不过我看，你也不是没有发情期吗？这不就被我撞上了吗？”

“格里诺……”沙里贝尔叫出了对方的名字，摇摇欲坠的身体只要稍一泄力就会靠到对方身上，他皱着眉颇为不耐地说：“麻烦让开。” 

“嘿哟，你一个发情期的Omega把我引了过来，竟然还要我让开？”格里诺扬着嘴角笑得很是放肆，“沙里贝尔你是不是忘了，我可是个Alpha啊！”

刚料理完神殿骑士团那堆麻烦事儿，格里诺的心情本还有些烦躁，不过竟然能在回到自己府邸的路上遇到个正在发情期的Omega倒像是捡到宝了。虽然格里诺也没有想到这个Omega竟然会是沙里贝尔，但就算对方的手段是出了名的残忍无情，对这时候的格里诺来说也没有任何威慑力。

沙里贝尔的额上已经冒出了细密的冷汗，但他看向格里诺的眼神却依旧犀利而讥诮，“我看你也忘了，我一直都很讨厌Alpha。”

格里诺忽然按住了沙里贝尔扶住墙壁的那只手，将人一把推到了墙上，眼对眼看他，微微眯起的浅色眼瞳里闪着Alpha独有的侵略的光：“所以这也是我一直不明白的一点，作为一个Omega，你为什么会对Alpha那么深恶痛绝呢？”

背脊撞到墙上，沙里贝尔吃痛皱眉，咬着牙低声说：“你知道什么。”

“我是不知道。”格里诺伸手为他抹去了额头的细汗，语调里带着惯来的张扬笑意，“只是同僚一场，我不过是想让你过得舒服些。”

身体的激素在Alpha的触碰下越发活跃，沙里贝尔的呼吸也逐渐急促起来，发情期的那股热潮几乎要将他吞没，似乎连意识都有些混沌起来，他努力定了定神想要转移格里诺的注意力：“你在外面这样偷腥，波勒克兰不会有意见吗？”

格里诺听了以后竟然还挑起眉认真想了一下，然后说：“你是说Paul吗？应该不会。”接着他便勾着嘴角坏笑了起来，“说不定他还会对加入我们也有着不小的兴趣，毕竟也是个Alpha，而你又是个味道不错的Omega，不是吗？你知不知现在自己一身什么味儿？”

沙里贝尔心里一惊，鼻尖却嗅到了另一股甜香味道，有点像是奶香味……他微微愣了一下，接着便立刻反应过来这味道其实来自面前泽梅尔家的少爷，沙里贝尔忽地笑出声来，“这是你信息素的味道？你这味道还真不像是个Alpha啊？”

但刚说完沙里贝尔就后悔了，哪怕平时斗嘴嘲讽惯了，他也实在不应该在这种时候去挑战一个Alpha的权威，哪怕这个Alpha再怎么没有智慧，他也能从格里诺那简直要吃人的眼神里看到对方消磨殆尽的耐性。

“既然你怀疑我不是Alpha，那我们就来试试好了。”格里诺直接伸手锁住了沙里贝尔的喉口，眼神凶狠得像是下一刻就要将人掐死，疲弱无力的Omega因为呼入空气的稀薄而不自觉张开了嘴，试图汲取到更多的空气，而下一刻充盈着牛奶甜香的气息就堵住了沙里贝尔的口腔。

人前床上的情趣多了去，但格里诺却向来都是直来直往的性子，就算在波勒克兰那里见识了许多他也全然没有那种一点就通的天赋，能有个依样画瓢就算是不错——至少目前看起来还不错。

馥郁的花香和香甜的奶香重叠在了一块儿，Alpha的信息素对缓解发情期的Omega来说有着立竿见影的效果，尽管沙里贝尔心中抵触，但身体却对格里诺那个凶悍的亲吻万分渴望，那种枯苗逢雨一般的迎合令沙里贝尔的心中忽然产生了一丝恐惧。他猛地将压在身前的格里诺推开，毫不留手地催动以太向他发起了一道魔法攻击，然后像逃离一样踉跄离开。

只是沙里贝尔刚跑出去两步，就忽然感到了一种尖锐的痛楚自他整个身体里蔓延开，本就将近力竭的身体终于支撑不住栽倒在地，沙里贝尔撑着地只觉得眼前阵阵发黑，所有光影人声都离他远去，耳边只不断回响着快速鼓动着的心跳声，强行使用的黑魔法终于也让他自己付出了相应代价，沙里贝尔忍耐了一会儿，最后还是抑制不住脱口吐出了一口鲜血。

格里诺甩了甩刚才被沙里贝尔击伤的左臂，已经被调动起情欲的Alpha在受到Omega的攻击之后变得有些暴躁起来，他大步走近跪在地上的黑魔法师，看了眼地上的血迹后只是毫无同情心地冷笑一声，有些粗暴地将人一把捞了起来扛到了肩上。

“既然你还想跑，我们换个你逃不掉的地方继续。”

 

 

努德内接通了通讯贝之后却没有听到任何声音，不由得带了些疑惑皱起眉来。就站在一旁的奥默里克在看到好友的神情不由问：“怎么了？”

年轻的金发精灵摇了摇头，关掉了通讯珠，“没什么。”

奥默里克没有多问，只是重新将注意力放回到手上的魔法试剂上，他将手中的雷之晶簇捏碎，一点一点不断地加入到了药剂瓶中，直到试剂的颜色变成浅蓝色才稳稳停住了手，将试剂从加热灯上取了下来，盖上了瓶塞，轻轻拍去了手中的晶簇碎屑，最后用布擦了擦手。

而另一边的努德内则在奥默里克为试剂盖上瓶塞的那一刻就停住了手，直到奥默里克把手擦干净了他才拿着奥默里克刚做出来的试剂在自己面前晃了晃，然后说：“比你慢，我输了。”

奥默里克安慰好友说：“因为你被打断了，这次不算。”

“不。”努德内将对方刚才做出的那管试剂拿到眼前，浅蓝色的试剂却在窗外头进来的余晖下折出了熠熠的银色光辉，“就算没被打断，也是我输。你的这瓶药剂是高纯度的。”

奥默里克知道努德内在这一方面的严谨也就不再多说，随意地看着努德内实验架上的各种书籍，然后他就看到了在书架的一侧放着几瓶深得接近发黑的药剂，奥默里克回忆了一下也没有想到什么样的药剂是会这个颜色的。

而还没等他开口询问，努德内就已经出了声：“那是Omega的抑制剂。”

“抑制剂？”

“或者说，那是沙里贝尔的抑制剂。”

奥默里克一愣，“沙里贝尔？”

“你不会真的以为他作为一个Omega会没有发情期吧。”努德内一边调试着蒸馏器，一边头也不抬地解释着：“早在他进入异端审问局之前，我们就认识，他一直在吃我给他的抑制剂。这药我也只给他一个人试过。”

奥默里克显然没有明白努德内话里的意思，只是说：“如果抑制剂的效果不错，你倒是可以放到黑市去换些需要的珍贵材料。”

“不，大多数人并不需要它。这种药并不是让Omega挨过发情期，而是通过调节体内激素让Omega近乎没有发情期。”努德内小心翼翼将研钵中的灵砂粉末倒入药剂瓶中，再将蒸馏器的导管移到了试管上方，里面的液体便一滴一滴落到那个瓶中。等到做完这一切他才抬起头来，看着奥默里克继续说：“而且，这个药剂的副作用似乎已经出现了。”

奥默里克锁眉，“什么副作用？”

努德内摊了摊手：“抗药性出现，激素紊乱，进而导致身体更为敏感，发情期不稳定，以太值偏低，身体机能下降……诸如此类。”

奥默里克听完眉头更紧了一些。

“所以，你最好劝他这段时间不要勉强自己乱用黑魔法。不然像他那样的Omega要是在这种关键时候进入了发情期，大概能把整个骑士团都搅得鸡犬不宁。”努德内看着蒸馏器里的液体逐渐斟满，将药剂瓶取了下来，又补充了一句：“虽然我和他这么说过，但我觉得你去说或许会更有效一点。”

奥默里克沉默了一会儿才点头应允：“我知道了。”

努德内说完他想说的话就专心埋首在了自己的研究中，旁若无人地调配着手中的试剂。

奥默里克见他这样也不愿再继续打扰，只是在离开前忽然想到：“今天晚上的会你去吗？”

“你去就好了。这么久了，泽菲兰也该习惯了吧。”努德内头也不抬，答得随意。

奥默里克不置可否地笑了笑，然后退身离开了努德内的房间。努德内对奥默里克的离开毫无所觉，而是专心致志地比对着自己笔记上的密密麻麻的条目和桌上各种器皿里放置的各种药物和材料。

而那页笔记的最上方赫然写着这种药剂的名字：完美伪装。

 

 

————————TBC————————


	5. 章五：泥沼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 纯肉。此章是格里诺X沙里贝尔。

章五：泥沼

 

格里诺是个从来不会委屈自己的人，所以他丝毫没有掩饰过自己和波勒克兰间抵首相偎的关系，同时，他也从来不会压抑自己在Omega面前的本能。作为一个侵略性十足的Alpha，格里诺尝过不少Omega的味道，但却很少有像沙里贝尔这样芳香可口的。

格里诺将沙里贝尔带回去之后就直接将人扔在了那张由暗红绸缎铺就的大床上，沙里贝尔原本昏沉的意识却是在被他这么一摔之后清醒了几分，伏在床上抬首四顾，张目恍惚间看到的都是贵族才用得起的奢华绢丝绸布，怔愣片刻后才恍然明白过来自己究竟身在何处——格里诺将他带回了泽梅尔家的府邸——但还没等他来得及做出任何反应，就有人从背后欺身压了上来。

近在咫尺的Alpha气味将他包围，格里诺从背后扣住了他的肩，令他只能被人压得趴在床上动弹不得，苍穹骑士团的战狂笑着威胁：“这下你再跑一个试试？”

那种被人压制的无力感就宛如一股森冷的寒意自头皮蔓延开来，陌生又熟悉的感觉令沙里贝尔整个人都微微战栗起来，脊椎隐隐作痛，体内的激素开始频率不稳地泛滥起来，连带着令他的心跳也一并变得紊乱。

格里诺察觉到身下人微微的颤抖，反倒是心情很好地笑出了声，他俯下身凑到了身下精灵的耳边：“沙里贝尔，你是不是真的没有经历过发情期？我只有在第一次经历发情期的雏儿身上才看到过你这样的反应，原来你也会怕吗？”

沙里贝尔在他身下无力地挣扎着，但就凭他一个Omega法师的孱弱体质，却是半分也无法撼动自己身上的Alpha，他连嘴唇都微微发抖，但却死咬着不愿说出一句求饶的话，因为他知道说了也没有用——他曾经试过的。

虽然没有得到任何回应，但格里诺也并不恼怒，话语是无力的，身体的反应才是最真实的，格里诺伸过手先解开了沙里贝尔身前法袍的领口，不过他可没有耐心像波勒克兰那样去一件件抽丝剥茧，粗暴直接才是他惯用的手段。格里诺直接在衣袍后领处用力拽拉了几下就把那件法袍和里头的衬衣都一并扯开了，露出了沙里贝尔那浅蜜色的肌肤，他穿在法袍下的那件衬衣几乎都湿透了，裸露出的肩头上也还留着温热的湿意，花香般的信息素随着他滚烫的身体慢慢蒸腾，简直就是一种赤裸的引诱。

格里诺又把他松松垮垮罩在身上的法袍和衬衣往下拉了些，露出了沙里贝尔小半块光滑的背脊，再接着，他就垂首用力咬在了他的肩颈处，身下的沙里贝尔吃痛般轻哼了一声，格里诺那一口咬得不轻，像野兽的利齿一般直接破开了肌肤咬出了一道血印，然后他又伸出舌头轻轻舔着那道咬痕，哪怕混着血腥的气味，轻薄汗水里Omega的信息素依旧浓郁得令人窒息。

“疼？”格里诺的唇慢慢挪到了沙里贝尔的颈侧，在Omega的腺体处轻轻吮咬了起来，一边含糊不清地说：“不过你应该庆幸疼的不是这里。”

而无力趴在床上的沙里贝尔像什么都没听到一般，大半张脸都压在那质地柔顺的绢布上面，汗湿的睫毛黑得厚重，掩去了他的目光，只能看到眼角带了一抹红痕，像是染了绯色的花汁。这个时候的沙里贝尔倒是有了那么几分惹人怜爱的Omega模样。

但越是娇美的花朵，就越容易引人采撷。只是Beta愿意静立观赏，而Alpha更想将其在掌心揉碎。

 

格里诺稍稍坐起来了一些，探过身从旁拿过一个靠枕，另一只手将身下几乎浑身都被汗水浸湿Omega托起来几分，顺手就把那个深红色的靠枕垫到了他的腰腹下方。

沙里贝尔喘息得厉害，整个人都被高温烧得迷糊，欲望的沼泽将他不断吞咽，而他仅能倚靠由恐惧支撑起的薄弱意志一路挣扎。不过这份意志也很快就被击溃，身下的长袍被推到了腰间，格里诺的手一路摸索游移，手指带着匪夷所思的灵巧力道卸去了他的腰带，扯下了他的底裤，轻轻松松就抓住了那跃然而出的滚烫欲望。

几近垂死的沙里贝尔猛地颤了一下身，格里诺低低笑了一声，手势熟练地开始揉捏着Omega 的下身。他手活儿的技术算不上多好，但一般也能将人伺候得舒坦服帖，只是这时候的格里诺早就被沙里贝尔那磨人的信息素缠得没了耐性，手上便不由得用上了一点狠劲儿。处在发情期的Omega无比敏感，那倏然被人拽捏的痛感差激得沙里贝尔叫出声来，像是飓风过境般摧毁一切，但快感也同样在风暴中诞生，格里诺的手不停上下套弄着，手指有意无意地蹭过敏感的顶端，带出一道道水渍。

格里诺甚至能感觉下身下人剧烈起伏的胸口和急促的喘息，喉口压抑着的不知是动情的呜咽还是诱人的呻吟，伴着那馥郁的香气不断勾引着Alpha的占有欲和施暴欲。

“啧，连后面也都湿了呢？”格里诺的手在沙里贝尔揉捏了一把沙里贝尔翘起的臀部，手指沿着股缝滑下，然后用指腹在那个温暖潮湿的穴口抹了一圈，而这个动作却让一直只是颤抖着在他身下臣服的沙里贝尔忽然挣扎起来。

 

枯萎残败的花仿佛又重新从泥土里被人翻挖出来，带着腐朽沉重令人作呕的味道。他又想到了那个被记忆掩埋的夏季，伊修嘉德轻薄的雨水浇不灭那炙热的高温，只是让空气变得闷热又潮湿，令人感觉难以呼吸。他被死死按在地上，胸膛贴着云雾街那被刚刚被雨水浇去滚烫温度的石板上，干净的衣衫染上泥泞的污水。

有人按着他的头嗅着他的颈项，有人扭着他的手让他无法挣扎，还有人拽下了他的裤子伸进手来回揉捏按压，探了手指在最隐秘的穴口来回摸索探究。

｢你们看这下面，好像是个刚觉醒的Omega呢。｣

｢这个Omega的味道，好像还挺不错？｣

｢都没人碰过，像个刚出生的小羊羔一样，真想一点一点吃下去啊……｣

｢你们看他那个样子，是在害怕吧？不要怕啊，我亲爱的小Omega，只是性别分化而已啊，你是不是还不明白Omega代表着什么？哈哈哈没关系啊，哥哥们来教你啊！｣

｢滚开，这个Omega可是我先发现的！｣

｢我就玩玩而已，玩够了你们谁爱标记谁标记去。｣

好几个Alpha的气息混合在了一起，在闷热的空气里变成了无形的枷锁，将他牢牢锁住，变成了一只待宰的羔羊。太过仓促的分化带来深切的茫然和恐惧，以至于连迎合的本能都一并失却，Alpha可以变成救疗Omega的药，也可以变成宰杀Omega的刀。只是当刀俎加身的时候他感受到的只有痛没有快，那是寒冰，也是烈火；那是洪流，也是漩涡；那是没有出路的森林，也是没有边际的海洋；啃咬他的是饥肠辘辘的三头猛兽，囚困他的是无法发出惨叫的绝望之地，原来世上没有元灵护佑，也没有神明垂怜，他看不到哈罗妮的冰雪宫殿，只有那拽着人一路深陷的业火地狱。

 

沙里贝尔支起身努力想要挣脱格里诺死死钳制住他的那只手，只是发情期的Omega的那点抵抗力在Alpha面前实在有限，身体刚刚抬起来就又被狠狠压了下去，格里诺的那只手正好卡在了他的脊椎和蝴蝶骨的地方，按得狠了就像要捏死一只扑朔而逃的蝴蝶。格里诺的另一只手则在沙里贝尔的腰际处重重一掐，身下的Omega就立刻软了下去，那些微弱的反抗根本造不成任何威胁，反倒像是在Alpha的心头轻轻挠抓了一下，成为情欲洪流最终突破闸门时的推手。

早就充血昂头的性器抵在了那早就分泌出湿滑液体的穴口，Omega的身体几乎不需要扩张，格里诺只在门口轻轻蹭了几下就再也按耐不住，狠狠一挺腰，粗壮滚烫的性器就插入了Omega的身体。那一下顶撞又狠又深，宛如被人从身下一下劈开的痛楚令沙里贝尔疼得眼前一黑，但俯卧的姿态令他连呼吸都有些困难，于是那声被压抑的惨呼最后就只从喉口逸出了一个颤音。

太过猛烈的痛楚犹如轰鸣而来的雷电，沙里贝尔在一瞬间的恍惚之后下意识地收紧了后身，刚刚开疆扩土不久的性器忽然就被温暖的通道绞紧，舒服得让泽梅尔家的小少爷微扬起头发出一声叹喟。

欲望早被点燃，此时更是一发不可收拾，格里诺可不是什么怜香惜玉的家伙，更何况他现在上的也不算什么香什么玉，他微微动了下身，让阴茎在肠壁内轻轻摩擦着。缓过神来的沙里贝尔拧起了平直秀丽的眉，异物的突入让他感到很不舒服，更要命的是，随着那物的轻轻挪动，一股钻骨噬肤的酥麻感在痛觉之中不断攀升，几乎勾得沙里贝尔要扭动着身子自己去寻求更多的摩擦和刺激，不过他最终还是忍住了，只有手指无意识地抓紧了手下的缎布，光滑柔软贵若千金的深红缎匹被沙里贝尔抓得皱成了一团，并被他手心的汗液染成更加深沉暗雅的红。

Omega浓郁的信息素味道盈着整间屋子，格里诺一直不知道沙里贝尔身上的那股花香究竟源自于哪种花，又或者，是哪几种花？他一直以为那种味道或许会是留兰或是月桂，清爽袭人，但现在他却感觉这里头仿佛还掺了一股冷香，带着销魂蚀骨的甜腻，迷惑又勾人——就像现在被他压在身下的Omega一样——你以为自己是那个居高临下掌控全局的人，但其实是他引诱你一步步深陷情欲无可自拔。

不过，管他呢。他格里诺可从来不会为自己沉溺欲望而感到羞耻，他是Alpha啊，云雨交欢都是本能，尽兴才是关键。

 

欲望在沙里贝尔的体内不断累积，有人说Alpha都是野兽，但Omega又何尝不是？尤其是发情期的Omega，最为原始和本能的渴求令他开始有些焦灼起来，痛也好，快也好，都好过现在这样不上不下的吧。他在内心咒骂着：妈的，算了，反正这回无论如何都得被格里诺吃一回了，倒不如放开去干个痛快。

他最终还是选择了妥协，他被那个噩梦纠缠了十六年，也是时候摆脱了。毕竟自己早已不是当年那个懵懵懂懂刚分化出性别的少年，而格里诺也不是当初云雾街上将他当作亵童玩物的异端们。

沙里贝尔犹豫了一会儿，终于还是喘息着出了声：“格里诺……你到底干不干……”

“你倒是比我还急？也不知道刚才是谁一直咬着不放。”格里诺拍了拍沙里贝尔的臀部，试图让他放松下来，然后慢慢退了出来，他将沙里贝尔的双腿又稍稍分开了些，发出一声张扬又得意的轻笑：“来了。”

性器再次突入Omega柔软诱惑的身体，虽然不及第一次那样石破惊天，但抽插起来却还是凶狠，痛楚仍然存在，但每一次擦过肠壁时的那种快感也在不断累加，酥麻的感觉几乎要从尾椎处扩散到全身，沙里贝尔整个人都软了下来，手在床上胡乱抓着，埋在臂间的嘴中发出低闷的呻吟。

格里诺忽然按住了沙里贝尔的手，用自己的手掌覆住了Omega那双更为纤瘦细巧的手，他将身体伏得极低，宛如一头蓄力的豹，他的头几乎埋到了沙里贝尔的颈间，带着香甜味道的湿热气息氲到颈侧，又带起了一阵酥麻感，但沙里贝尔却躲不开。他听到格里诺低笑着调侃：“想叫就叫出来啊。”说完就又是一个极深的挺入，硬生生将沙里贝尔逼出了一声低哑的呜咽。

格里诺满意地笑了一声，又接着在里面肆意冲撞，他不太有心思特意去找所谓的敏感点，相比较那些充满情趣的缓慢折磨，他倒是更喜欢这种大肆伐挞的进出，喜欢看着身下人在痛楚和快感间挣扎沉沦，听他们发出急促的喘息和不可抑制的呻吟——就像现在的沙里贝尔。

不过……

沙里贝尔似乎比其他人都还要更美味一些。

他知道Omega的身体惯来都比Alpha和Beta要更加柔软纤细，沙里贝尔也不例外，但他想，也并不是每个Omega都能像他现在身下这个人一样风情惑人。格里诺看着黑魔法师背后那两处不停起伏的肩胛骨，就好像看到了一只不停翕合着翅膀的蝴蝶——有种美而惨的味道，简直令人着魔——这令他忽然想起了沙里贝尔信息素中的那股暗冷香气。

格里诺贴近身下的Omega深深呼吸，鼻尖再次捕捉到那缕隐然暗香，那味道就如同毒药一般让人沉迷上瘾。格里诺仿佛变成了欲望了俘虏，追着那股香气一次次深入，失去理智的眼神像是野兽般暴虐，他忽然张口，重新咬上了之前在沙里贝尔肩头留下的伤口。

沙里贝尔痛哼一声，却没有力气将格里诺推开。信息素不仅引诱着Alpha，对Omega来说也一样是难以抵御的情欲催化。此时的沙里贝尔只觉得浑身滚烫，身体变成了欲望的黑洞，需要那种强烈的痛楚和不断的刺激来逐一填满，所以他没有阻止，也没有喊停，而是放任格里诺继续。痛觉中攀升的快感犹如不断被卷进风暴中的水，最终变成了一场暴戾的海啸，而他就站在海岸边上，等着越来越高的海浪一次次将他湮没，他知道，最后砸下来的那个滔天巨浪或许能将人直接绞碎。

 

 

————————TBC————————


	6. 章六：迷局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 剧情过渡章，主出苍穹团人物，给泽妃小小刷一下时髦值。

章六：迷局

 

晚上在教皇厅中的进行这场会议泽菲兰只邀请了五个人，但最终到场的却只有三个，其中还有一个人并不在他的邀请名单上。

“波勒克兰？”泽菲兰看到这位不在自己邀请名单上的家伙稍稍诧异了一下。

“格里诺让我替他来的。”波勒克兰耸了耸肩，“你说的东西我会帮忙转达。”

泽菲兰又看向奥默里克，“努德内呢？”

奥默里克苦笑一下，“他在忙别的事，我会帮忙转达。”

最后泽菲兰看向了阿代尔斐尔，“沙里贝尔没来不会是让你帮忙转达吧？”

阿代尔斐尔是苍穹骑士团中年龄最小的一个，一听泽菲兰问起就立刻有些窘迫地摆着手说：“没有没有，我没遇见沙里贝尔阁下。”

沙里贝尔那人虽然轻傲，但却很少无故缺席，今晚是个例外吗？泽菲兰轻轻皱了下眉，没有在这个问题上多言，而是直接进入了正题。他动作流利地在会议桌上摊开了一纸画卷，上面密密麻麻地画了许多标记和名字，最后错落有致地堆成了一个金字塔的形状，塔尖写着教皇的名字。这张图纸展现的是整个伊修嘉德由上至下的权利分布。

 

泽菲兰清朗朗说：“神殿骑士团团长艾默里克对教皇出言不逊，诽谤伊修嘉德历代教皇先祖，又与冰之巫女勾结，有异端嫌疑，如今已被看管收押，这件事想必大家都已经知道了。”说完他也未等其他三人有何响应，而是直接伸出手，轻轻点在了权利金字塔中上方最为醒目庞大的那个组织上——神殿骑士团。

“囚禁艾默里克之后，异端者那边必然会有所动。所以我派格里诺去将神殿骑士团的人员尽数调回，但格里诺回复我说，骑士团中其中仍有一半人不相信艾默里克是异端者的说法，不愿接受调动。现在这些人，都在指挥官露琪亚的掌握之中。”干净漂亮的手指圈了一下整个神殿骑士团，紧接着，修长手指一划，在那个圈的中间虚虚划下了一条线，“所以这张牌，我们两边各占了一半。”

然后他将手指挪到神殿骑士团的斜下方，那里有一个处在神殿骑士团之下却又游离在整个组织之外的特殊部分，上面写着：龙骑士兵团。

“同时，一旦得知艾默里克被囚，龙骑士团的团长绝对不会坐视不管。埃斯蒂尼安虽然没有直接表明过立场，但龙诗战争的那个传言就是他和那名光之战士一起带回来的，苍之龙骑士到底站在了哪边想必也不用我说了。”泽菲兰顿了顿，抬起眼看向周围的三个人。

“不过龙骑士团不是只有埃斯蒂尼安一个人。”奥默里克出了声，他俯下了身，也伸出了手，在龙骑士团的地方画了一个叉，继而解释道：“作为团长，他最多也只能限制龙骑士团的行动，让他们的力量不能为我们所用。那是对方手里的牌，但那是一张死牌，他们丢不出来。”

“也只是暂时用不了而已。”波勒克兰接了话，语调懒散而冷淡，“埃斯蒂尼安不出手，不过是因为我们还没越界。一旦等他打定了主意要去做什么事，谁都拦不住。”

“其实还是有人能拦住苍之龙骑士的。”阿代尔斐尔下意识反驳，不过很快就发现自己的这句话接得非常不合时宜，他对着泽菲兰侧头望过来的泽菲兰和波勒克兰眨了眨眼，“呃”了一声接着道：“不过现在那个唯一可能有机会拦住他的人，正被我们关在大牢里呢。”然后颇为无奈地摊了摊手。

泽菲兰不以为意，继续说：“没关系，他会发疯，但雅博里克和厄丝蒂安不会。最坏的情况就是我们需要面对苍天龙骑士阁下，但至少不需要面对整个龙骑士兵团。”

阿代尔斐尔有些无力地捂住了脸，小声抱怨了一句：“那也够糟糕了啊。”

站在他身边的奥默里克微微笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍阿代尔的肩。

 

“至于四大名门那边……”泽菲兰重新将目光放在画卷之上，微微屈起的手指颇有节奏地叩击着神殿骑士团旁那个由四大贵族的家徽组合成的图案，“那些家主里没有一个笨蛋，在没有弄清楚事情真相前他们是绝对不会贸然出动的。所以这张牌，谁也摸不到，也谁都用不了。”

波勒克兰双手抱臂冷冷看着，“这么说来，我们手上能用的就只有苍穹骑士团和那格里诺带回来的那一半神殿骑士团的人了？嘿，竟然能发展成这种互不占优的局面，那群家伙倒也挺有本事。”

“泽菲兰大哥，有什么吩咐就直接说吧！”阿代尔斐尔抬起头看向泽菲兰，眼神亮亮的，虽然前一刻还在为要和苍天龙骑士为敌而沮丧，但很快就又恢复了他平时那副意气风发的青年剑士的样子。

泽菲兰显然不是整个骑士团中年龄最大的，他也只略长于阿代尔一些，但他们在入团之前就已经相识，这个称呼倒是阿代尔私下里一向叫惯了的，哪怕进了骑士团他也一直没改口。又因为泽妃兰是苍穹骑士团的总长，所以担他这一声大哥倒也没有不符之处，便也就随他这么叫了。反正这种时候，也没有人会在意这些。

“教皇陛下并不打算与他们进行正面冲突，正巧之前派人探寻魔大陆的事有眉目了，我们明天便乘坐飞空艇直接前往魔大陆。但在离开之前，教皇厅依旧需要有人守备。”泽菲兰顿了顿，看向了阿代尔斐尔，“礼拜堂就交给阿代尔了。”

“没问题！”阿代尔立刻答应下来，还颇显稚嫩的娃娃脸上斗志昂扬。

然后他又看向了波勒克兰，“请转告格里诺他负责守备的是教皇厅内庭。”

白发独眼的龙骑士倚在一旁漫不经心地应了一声。

最后他将目光转向奥默里克，“麻烦你和努德内明天去一下教皇厅的地底贮藏厅，韦尔吉纳那里有些要带上飞空艇的东西，需要你们二位帮忙。”

地底贮藏厅……

奥默里克的眼神微微一闪，然后颔首微微行礼：“遵命。”

“至于冰天宫——如果沙里贝尔不在，我会亲自留守。”

 

 

会议结束后波勒克兰和阿代尔斐尔就直接离开了，奥默里克本也打算离开，却发现泽菲兰又坐回了原处看着那张铺展开的图纸，丝毫没有要走的意思。

“不回去吗？”奥默里克问他。

泽菲兰垂着眼轻轻摇了摇头，“有些事没想明白，我想再待一会儿。”

奥默里克沉默了一下，不知该如何开口。

泽菲兰没有留意到他的踟蹰，只是接着说：“对了，艾默里克的事，多谢。”

“举手之劳。”奥默里克顿了顿，终于还是开了口：“你是在担心什么？”

泽菲兰的目光仍是凝在那张权力划分图上，他慢慢地说：“我只是觉得……这张图还不够完整，其实还有其他的势力掺杂在其中，但我们却不能预测他们的影响。”他的手就那样轻轻点在了金字塔尖的旁边，教皇名字旁的空白处，“就在这里。”

——无影。

截至目前为止，一切就如上次他和奥默里克所说一样，教皇有一个不为人知的庞大计划，他们本还在揣测那个计划究竟为何，却不料光之战士一回皇都就直接迫得托尔丹七世提前将一切暴露在了众人面前。

魔大陆这个地方是无影说的，在那之前教皇都还只是谨慎甚微地派人查探，并无实际的举措，但艾默里克等人引起的这场变乱却促使教皇下了决定。

 

今晨艾默里克的闯入实在突然，他的所言所问即便是真相，但也确实骇人听闻，教皇是绝不会允许这样动摇人心的言论流传出去的，所以他毫不犹豫地就将自己的儿子关入了大牢。甚至连艾默里克因为挣扎而遭到格里诺毫不留情的攻击时教皇也没有一丝不忍或是犹豫。

托尔丹只是在格里诺将人带下去之后一个人望着那条空而长的厅廊沉默了许久。

那时泽菲兰就静静地站在他的身边，他看到那双湛蓝的眼睛里满是疲倦和叹息，那是沐风栉雨之后才会有的沧桑感，充满着无奈与缅怀。他从来没有看到过教皇这样的眼神，那样的眼神不该属于教皇，而应该属于一位即将走到人生尽头的老人。

以至于泽菲兰都开始怀疑，独自坐在这个皇座上的老者是不是……也曾有那么一瞬，是被自己儿子的话所触动的。那些艾默里克所谓的正义和光明，真相与公理，被托尔丹七世痛斥为天真，但或许在很久很久以前，也曾经在这个老人的心中存在过吧。

他看到托尔丹七世拿着白玉金石铸成的权杖慢慢站了起来，他的声音低而沉：“我说过，每个人都有自己该做的事。这一次，该是我下决心了。”那一刻，他看到那个苍老的男人褪去了眼中所有的疲惫和怀念，只剩下铺天盖地而来的威严，他又重新变回了那个伊修嘉德的最高权力者。

“准备飞空艇，去魔大陆。”

那是艾默里克被关押之后，教皇所下的第一条命令。

他没有说要对神殿骑士团作何交代，也没有说要对那些异端者作何防备，他甚至没有下任何关于皇都的指令，而是要前往魔大陆。泽菲兰虽然疑惑，但依旧回答遵旨。

只是现在再回想起来，依然是迷惑不解，魔大陆那边究竟就有什么……竟能让教皇在这种关键时刻毅然决定离开伊修嘉德？无影对教皇说过些什么？教皇一直喃喃自语的，那个解决千年祸端的方法……又到底是什么？真相正在逐渐浮出水面，但他不知道自己最终看到的究竟会是什么样的一个怪物。

 

奥默里克看到他指尖落下的位置便明白泽菲兰在忧虑的是什么，但说实话，他对无影的接触甚至比泽菲兰还要少，甚至连无影这个说法，他也是从泽菲兰这里才得知的。

黑发精灵抬起一只手支着自己的下颔，看着那副画卷思考了一会儿，然后慢慢说道：“你放心，教皇陛下不是任人摆布之人。至少在针对光之战士这一点上，我们和无影依旧是盟友。”

泽菲兰点了点头，“不错，照目前的局势来看，的确是我顾虑太多了。”

“比起这个，我更在意你说的贮藏厅的事。”奥默里克终于还是将他的疑惑说了出来。

“教皇给我和韦尔吉纳分别指派了不同的任务，时间太过紧张，我也是与他匆匆见了一面，并不清楚他那里的情况。贮藏厅有什么问题？”

奥默里克眉头轻皱，他慢慢地说：“贮藏厅原本是存放伊修嘉德各类宝物的地方，越往里的房间，存放的东西就越贵重。最靠里的那间只放了两样东西——龙眼，和哈尔德拉斯的棺木。但自从上次龙眼被埃斯蒂尼安盗走之后，那些大臣们就联名上书表示贮藏厅并不安全，要求将其中宝物全部转移。”

“对，这件事我知道。当时还是艾默里克负责的。”

奥默里克点点头继续说：“那些宝物确实都被转移了，所以教皇厅的那个地下贮藏厅应该早就空了才是。”

“不，其实并没有全空……”泽菲兰忽然意识到了奥默里克要说的是什么，“——除了征龙将的棺木！”

哈尔德拉斯是第一位苍天龙骑士，他继承了托尔丹王的血脉却没有继承王位，直到身死之后才有人从龙巢之中发现了他的遗体并且带回。[1]但不知是出于什么缘故，征龙将的棺木一直都没有入葬，而是被世世代代的教皇供奉在了安置在贮藏厅内，至于为什么要把一个已死之人的尸身留放在那里一千多年，真正是原因只有历代教皇知道。

想到这里，泽菲兰也不由得皱紧了眉，“如果说韦尔吉纳阁下负责的是贮藏厅，那么他需要处理的，也就只有初代苍天龙骑士的棺木了。难道他们打算把征龙将的棺木也一并带去魔大陆？但是，教皇去魔大陆为什么要带着征龙将的棺木呢……”

“原来你也不知道。”奥默里克轻轻叹气。

就连千年前的初代英雄也被算计在了其中，泽菲兰忽然感到一种森然冷意，过了一会儿，他才垂着眼低声说：“了解的越多，我反而越无法猜测教皇到底要做什么。”

“教皇陛下布的这个局，已经大到我们无法看清了啊。谁也无法预测他下一步要做什么，也没有人可以预测下一刻会发生什么……就像我也没有想到几天前才和你说不知道苍穹骑士团会被用在哪里，如今却已经准备前往那个传说中的魔大陆了。”奥默里克转过身，抬起头望向窗外的一片璀璨的星空，慢慢地说：“不过既然陛下已经动用了苍穹骑士团，那么我们上次所说的决战之日，或许也就不远了。”

泽菲兰轻轻叹息：“终究还是站到了两边啊……”

理念不同，终究还是会站到不同的立场，凡事总无例外。他并没有臆想过双方可以永远这样亦敌亦友地竞争合作下去，但却不想彼此对立再无转寰的这一天会来得这么快。他沉默着收起桌上的画卷，准备和奥默里克一同离开。

但却在将一切都打理完毕之后忽然怔愣了一下，苍穹骑士团的年轻总长在了教皇厅大门前停住了脚步：“你先回去休息吧，我还要去一个地方。”

奥默里克疑惑回头，这么晚了还要去哪儿？

夜色下泽菲兰的神情看不太清，但他一贯平稳冷静的声音却在这个寒夜里透出些许暖人的温度：“想去见一位朋友。”

 

 

————————TBC————————

 

[1]进行了一些剧情联动， 征龙将的梗出于 ：http://seventeen-17.lofter.com/post/2fbdeb_93dc5b9


	7. 章七：醉酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 纯肉。波勒克兰X沙里贝尔。

章七：醉酒

 

波勒克兰收到格里诺消息的时候已经时过傍晚了，他本来已经打算结束神殿骑士团那边的事情直接回去，却没想到格里诺竟然要他去见泽菲兰。而问起他到底忙什么去了，对方只是神神秘秘地和他说：“——我捡到个宝贝。”

宝贝？波勒克兰轻轻笑笑，一片了然。

不过既然泽菲兰那边的事情应付完了，就回去看看他所谓的宝贝好了。

 

波勒克兰一推开房门，就闻到了一股浓郁的信息素的味道，房间里那个Omega和Alpha的信息素早就融在了一块儿，香甜得有些不可思议，不过只要闻得仔细些，就能尝出里面那狺狺浮动的甜腻淫靡的气息。

这个时候格里诺已经在里面射了一次，之后用手粗暴地帮欲望高涨的沙里贝尔也解决了一下。波勒克兰进来的时候格里诺整个人都趴在沙里贝尔的身上，但身下那处却没舍得抽出来，而是一直埋在里面享受着Omega那柔软身体的缠裹。

“啧。”波勒克兰看了眼床上活色生香的场面，倒是一点也不意外，甚至还十分悠闲地走到餐桌边从琳琅满目的酒瓶酒盏里挑出了一瓶万分自然地给自己倒了一杯酒，他拿起酒杯慢慢喝了一口，然后就倚在一旁凉凉道：“我以为你是又拐了谁家的小姐来陪你风流快活，没想到竟然是自己人。难怪今天泽菲兰开会都在缺席。”

格里诺听到波勒克兰的话只是不太在意地笑了一声，颇不情愿地从沙里贝尔的身体里慢慢抽了出来，射在深处的精液也随之流出来了一些，异样的感觉令身下的Omega也不太舒适地微微瑟缩了一下身体，格里诺伸手轻轻抚过自己在沙里贝尔肩上留下的吻痕和齿印，一边问：“泽菲兰那边有什么事要转告我们的沙里贝尔大人吗？你也一并说了吧。”

“泽菲兰可不会让我来转达，难道你想让全团都知道沙里贝尔缺席是因为被你上了吗？”波勒克兰看了眼趴在床上眼角绯红眼神洇湿茫然的沙里贝尔，决定将教皇厅的守备安排先按下不表，只是朝着抽身而出的格里诺微微挑起眉问：“玩够了？”

“哈，你说呢？”格里诺微微侧过点身，让对方看到了自己的下身，那粗长的肉棒还精神得很，显然还没有被完全满足。波勒克兰扬了扬眉没有说话。反倒是格里诺朝他勾起了嘴角，露出一个波勒克兰无比熟悉的坏笑：“喂，我说……要一起吗？”

波勒克兰没回答，只是轻轻晃了晃手中的酒杯，将里面淡绿色的酒液一饮而尽，然后将那个玻璃酒杯轻轻放回了桌上。

 

刚刚达到顶端发泄出来的快感令沙里贝尔一时之间还没完全回过神来，只是在格里诺从他身体里退出去的时候才了解到是波勒克兰进了屋子，但却全然没有去听他到底对格里诺说了些什么，那么自然也就遗漏了格里诺向波勒克兰发出的那句邀请。

大脑昏昏沉沉几乎无法运作，而身体的热度却依旧没有消退的迹象，就连那种软绵无力的感觉也比先前更胜一筹，沙里贝尔被波勒克兰扶起来的时候恍惚了半天才发现跟前换了个人，眯了下眼就笑了出来，轻轻勾起的唇角露出个实打实的嘲讽，“波勒克兰？怎么……你们连这都要顶班？”他音调微哑，带出些弱势，但嗓音里那独有的轻滑甜腻却一下一下撩拨着Alpha的神经。

格里诺听了这话很是不满，刚要张口反驳就看到波勒克兰一把捏起沙里贝尔的下颚迫他仰起了头，接着便直接吻了上去。早在口腔里被含得温热的酒液忽然就被渡了过来，齿颚被箍在脸颊处的手狠狠扣着根本没有反抗的余地，猝不及防中一部分烈酒自他的唇角滑下，剩下的那部分就被强迫着吞下，辛辣酒液顺着干涸的喉管滑了下去，如同饮鸩止渴，短暂的滋润之后便是火辣辣的灼烧感。

波勒克兰适时地将他放开，那其实都不算是一个吻，只是为了堵住沙里贝尔那张出言不逊的嘴。太过急促的吞咽令沙里贝尔几乎被那口酒呛住，他弯下腰拼命咳嗽，而波勒克兰则将咳得整个人都在发颤的Omega直接抱进了怀里，一手温柔安抚，另一手则勾起了轻巧的手指一道一道解开法师袍上的暗扣。

格里诺退到了一旁，拿起刚才波勒克兰用过的酒杯也为自己倒了杯酒抬起头便一饮而尽，他眼神玩味地看着波勒克兰将这个甜蜜湿漉的Omega从被他拽得一团糟的袍子里剥出来，一时间有些怀疑波勒克兰的手指和舌头究竟哪个更为灵活。

 

沙里贝尔咳了好一会儿才终于平顺了气息，那阵咳嗽像是把他仅剩的体力都消耗完了，令他只能伏在眼前Alpha的怀里无力喘息，但却不知这种低微的喘息也是一种诱惑。

波勒克兰将沙里贝尔从怀里拉了起来，独眼的Alpha伸手抚过他湿润的眼角，几乎能从那里抹下一滴泪，接着他又低头在那还残留着些许酒痕的唇角轻轻啄吻，抹过眼角的手移到了他的后脑勺处，沙里贝尔后退着想要躲开，却被对方锁在怀里不能动弹，波勒克兰一下一下轻轻按着他身后脊椎和颅骨相接的地方试图令怀里的Omega放松下来。

同时，那一沾即走的吻也在一路下滑，沙里贝尔只稍稍挣扎了一下，便对波勒克兰不再抵触。Omega处于发情期的身体其实更容易对这样温柔亲密的举动更不设防——至少表面看起来还是温柔亲密的——于是沙里贝尔在他的亲吻下不自觉仰起了头，露出的流畅颈线优雅动人，微微闭着眼的样子说不出是服从还是诱惑。

波勒克兰的唇一路掠过他氲着汗水的浅蜜色的肌肤，然后凑近腺体处嗅着他身上的那股曼妙馨香，真勾人呐。波勒克兰将头埋在他的脖颈间，压低了声音说：“格里诺不知道越是顶级的美食就越该细嚼慢咽好好品尝，像他那样浑沦吞枣地吃下去简直是浪费。”

一边说着，一边伸出一只手在沙里贝尔的腰间轻轻掐了一下。

格里诺虽然不懂，但波勒克兰却极擅此道，他和格里诺的简单粗暴不同，并没有提枪就上直捣黄龙，而是通过手和嘴唇来勾动情欲，但不管是手指的抚摸还是唇齿的触碰都无比恰当，令紧贴着他的Omega在这样绵密的接触里再次升腾起情欲的火苗。就像有花在房间里一朵朵逐渐绽放吐露芬芳，Omega的信息素暗自发散，虽然不如先前那般浓郁，却自有一股摄人馨香。

沙里贝尔觉得自己仿佛又闻到了之前波勒克兰之前喂给他的那种酒的香味，带着点无花果的清香和薄荷草的冰凉，但一入喉便辛辣无比，如灼灼烈火破冰而出，像能把整个人都点燃。

格里诺闻着房间里缠绕着的酒香和花香，忍不住轻轻“啧”了一声，波勒克兰就是有那种本事，能用自己的信息素把他身下的Omega都缠得死死的，而那些Omega在无意识间便开始迎合Alpha的行为却还不知道自己已经被对方的信息素给逮着了。

就像现在的沙里贝尔已经下意识地伸出了一条手臂勾住了波勒克兰的后颈，而波勒克兰则抓了他的另一只手凑到了唇边，他自沙里贝尔微微突出的纤细腕骨处吻过，轻薄的唇擦过那只手的手背，几乎可以感觉到手背上微微突起的血脉分布，在碰到指骨的时候则忽然张嘴轻轻撕咬了一下，像只温柔无害的野兽。Omega的柔软似乎与生俱来，作为一名魔法导师，沙里贝尔的手上自然没有战斗精英们长期手握兵器而磨出的粗茧，他的手指近乎纤长，漂亮得令波勒克兰忍不住伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下，然后便自他的指节一路吻咬到指尖，就好像沙里贝尔的手指上沾了什么琼浆玉液一般。

 

沙里贝尔眯眼看他，眼眸里透着丁点儿的慵懒轻蔑，对他的这般黏腻举措似乎十分不满，他睨着跟前白发独眼的精灵有些不耐烦地说：“要上就上，不要给我折腾这些没用的。”

波勒克兰听了也不气，反倒是微微笑着说：“不过是帮你做些准备而已，等下你就知道到底有没有用了。不过我倒是没有想你原来也这么放浪，刚和格里诺结束这么快就又有了反应？”一边说着，一边就将手探了下去抚摸着他半勃的下身。

“废话。Omega的发情期你没遇见过吗？”沙里贝尔冷冷反问，说却在说到最后几个字的时候变了音调，波勒克兰可没有理会他的反问，而是直接套弄了几下手中滚烫的性器，本就蠢蠢欲动的欲望在他手中立刻高涨起来，激得沙里贝尔瞬间将头埋到了他的肩骨上。

这就是Omega的发情期，抛弃所有理智，甚至可以不用任何感情的介入，靠信息素就能尝鱼水之欢。

而事到如今沙里贝尔倒也抱了些无所谓的态度，就算他不愿意也没用，他人被格里诺扣在了泽梅尔的府邸里头，躲不了，也逃不掉，唯一能离开的方式就是等格里诺主动放他回去，所以在那之前他能做的大概也就是宾主尽欢了——毕竟他是个Omega，而对方是Alpha，那是谁也无法抵抗的本能。

而且沙里贝尔也不得不承认……那些感觉的确是让人愉悦的，就算他对格里诺没有任何感觉，但他作为Omega的身体的确是在享受着Alpha给他带来的快感。波勒克兰的出现算是意料之外，但倒也没让他觉得有多为难，而且按照格里诺和波勒克兰的关系，他会在这里看到波勒克兰也算是情理之中不是吗？反正都是Alpha，那个人是格里诺还是波勒克兰对他来说都没有区别。

既然逃不掉，那么大家你情我愿各取所需也未尝不可。

 

波勒克兰一边揉弄着身前Omega勃起的阴茎，下巴轻轻磕着他的头顶，他的手式可比格里诺要温柔花哨得多，灵巧无比的手打着圈侍弄茎身，手掌和虎口处的粗茧在敏感的皮肤上不断摩擦，指侧总是故意擦过肿胀起来的囊袋，似是而非的种种挑逗引出了喷薄而出的快感，令埋在他肩头的沙里贝尔忍不住急促喘息起来，下意识在波勒克兰的怀里扭动的样子就像是故意在挺腰抽动一般。

“嘿，看来你还真是迫不及待啊？”身前的白发精灵轻轻低笑了一声，张嘴含住了他的耳尖，同时指尖在顶端处轻轻一挑，逼出了一声绮丽动人的呜咽。

屋里的酒香味越来越浓，裹着沉重的花香飘逸开来。波勒克兰搂了一把沙里贝尔让他直接坐到了自己的腿上，顺势把他的两腿都分得更开了一些。沙里贝尔双手都勾在了波勒克兰的脖子上，免得自己滑落下去，而分开的双腿和抵着对方腹部的滚烫硬物也令他感到有些羞耻。

“我看你也很着急啊？”沙里贝尔看了一眼面前Alpha鼓作一团撑起裤子的可观之物，打算调侃一下对方来缓解一下自己的尴尬，不过这似乎对波勒克兰没有什么作用，对方的手用力抚着他的背脊，温热发烫的掌心像是热铁一般要将人铸炼融化。

波勒克兰的手顺着他的脊柱一路往下，又在沙里贝尔柔韧的腰间捏了几把，然后微哑着声回应他刚才的话：“那我们就来看看，谁会先缴械投降？”

他的手探到了沙里贝尔的股缝处，刚刚被格里诺开拓过的后穴没有他想得那样难以进入，情欲的催动使那处后穴再次湿润了起来，不过当他把手指压进去的时候沙里贝尔还是轻轻吸了口气，后面下意识紧张起来，将他浅浅探入穴口的手指紧紧咬住。这代表着这个Omega并不适应别人这样的侵入，但后穴分泌出的湿滑液体却昭示着Omega的身体对这样的触碰非常喜爱，甚至急切渴望。

而波勒克兰也没有让怀里的Omega等待太久，只是草草开拓了一下之后他的粗壮性器便顶到了入口，他不像格里诺那样狂风骤雨般横冲直撞，而是进入得很慢，当然也可能是因为现在的这个姿势也不允许他去尝试雷霆一击，波勒克兰几乎是一点一点磨蹭进去的，和格里诺狂风骤雨一般的冲撞比起来简直就像润物无声的细雨一样。但这种细密绵长的摩擦和触碰却让沙里贝尔更加不堪忍受，后穴又痒又热，巴不得被人狠狠插入，但那人却偏偏不，只是极小幅度地一点一点往里温柔磨蹭着，任由那绵密堆砌的快感勾得他大汗淋漓，整个人几乎都在发颤，抵在波勒克兰腹部的前端也如泉眼一般不停涌出欲望之水。

 

“你他妈……是故意的。”沙里贝尔自急促喘息中咬牙挤出这么一句。

波勒克兰的呼吸也早就粗重了许多，一次次被绞紧吸吮的感觉也令他忍得十分辛苦，而在被沙里贝这么骂了一句之后他却得逞般笑了笑，反问道：“是又怎么样？忍不住的话你就起来自己动啊？”

沙里贝尔似乎是犹豫了一下，然后真的就撑着波勒克兰的肩让自己重又稍稍坐起来了一些，调整了一下双腿的受力点后就变成了一个跪坐着的姿势。

波勒克兰微微挑了下眉，几乎是立刻就笑出了声，“这么听话？”

话音刚落，沙里贝尔就勾紧了一直搂在他脖子上的手臂，低声说：“闭嘴。”如果此时他有足够的力气说不定就能这么扭断波勒克兰的脖子，但跟前的黑魔法师面色透着微微潮红，额角发鬓被汗水染湿，蹩着眉头难受而又不耐的样子，但看起来一点也没有平日里咄咄逼人的自负凌厉。

波勒克兰和他靠得很近，他忽然发现沙里贝尔的眼瞳是十分浅亮的灰色，近乎亮银的颜色在平时看起来就像是开了锋的刀刃，冷而狠，但现在看来就像是一块精致贵重的完好宝石，美丽却纤薄，稍一用力或许就能把他捏碎了——Alpha对Omega总是带着天生的掌控和占有欲望，真想看看那双眼睛里透出绝望和破灭的神情时会是什么样。

沙里贝尔撑着波勒克兰的肩慢慢往下压着自己的身体，他浑身都热得难受，发情期令身体变得格外敏感，每浅浅挪动吞没一分他都要停下来喘息一会儿，他不得不咬着舌尖生怕自己叫出声来，又麻又痒的快感自尾椎攀升到了全身，就连指尖都在发颤，而那股像深井一样亟待被填满的欲望也在一刻不停轰击着他的理智，想要……

想要被插入，想要被填满，想要被贯穿。

胸前已经耸立起来的乳尖忽然被人轻轻含住，伴着令人不安的异样感觉，而下一刻，波勒克兰就张口舔咬起了那挺立起来的一点，舌尖绕着那点打着旋，像是一个漩涡般把流动的血液都吸了进去，胸前感受到的刺激令快感也迅速攀升，沙里贝尔几乎软下身来，要不是波勒克兰扶在腰间的手撑着，他或许就一下坐了下去。

沙里贝尔整个人不堪重负，他有些无力地垂下头来抵在了波勒克兰的额前，两个人的呼吸和喘息都缠在了一起，信息素的味道销魂勾人，波勒克兰抬起一只手托住了沙里贝尔的脸，然后仰头吻了上去。舌头探进去的时候几乎没有碰到任何阻碍，他尽情而又恣意地缠着那人的舌头，扫过那人的齿贝和上颚，感受着Omega的诱人甜蜜。

在那个深长的吻进行的同时，沙里贝尔的后面终于稍稍放松了一下，波勒克兰趁着这时扶着他的腰令他坐了下去，空虚急切的通道终于被破开撑满，所有铺垫累积出的快感都顺着这一刻的满足感倏然炸开，沙里贝尔眼前一片空白，大脑混沌颠倒，鼻尖舌尖空气里甚至连身体里都好像弥漫着一股辛烈酒香，他就像贪杯之人跌进了温暖的酒池，醺然恍惚不成方寸心甘情愿溺死其中。

 

 

————————TBC————————


	8. 章八：冷火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 此章CP：波勒克兰/格里诺X沙里贝尔。

章八：冷火

 

整个屋子里都充盈着一股辛洌香醇的酒味，而格里诺也早就被屋里的甜腻喘息和信息素的味道逼得没了耐性，他在旁一杯一杯地喝着酒分散着注意力，但几杯酒下肚后积在小腹处的融融暖意反而令心里的强烈欲念更加蠢蠢欲动。

“你也真是磨蹭得够久？”待得那头的两人都完了事格里诺终于忍不住托着酒杯上了前，他不知道是什么时候披上了一件睡袍，猩红的衣袍松松垮垮罩在深色的肌肤上，露出下面两条长而有力的腿，肌肉线条简洁流畅，十分引人注目。

波勒克兰将视线从他腿上往上挪了挪，望着这位有战狂之称的苍穹骑士，似笑非笑回答他说：“你今天好像特别没耐性。”

“你什么时候觉得我有耐心这种东西了？”格里诺脸上神情还是惯来的傲然自负，他走到近前，直接俯下身越过沙里贝尔凑到了波勒克兰的面前和他交换了一个吻。而波勒克兰也仿佛对这事习以为常，哪怕怀里还抱着个Omega却也对这个吻回应地游刃有余。

深吻结束，格里诺才将目光移到了沙里贝尔的身上，他刚才似乎是被波勒克兰折腾得够呛，现在整个人都几乎坐不起来，被波勒克兰半抱在怀里，一只手无力地搭在对方肩上，微微垂着头低声喘息，那个以往总是微仰着头一脸轻蔑肆意的黑魔法师此时却是难得的乖巧顺从，就像所有沉溺在发情期的Omega一样，柔软诱人得有些不像话。

“渴吗？”格里诺心情很好地将酒杯往沙里贝尔面前递了递。

沙里贝尔神色倦怠，闻言抬了抬眼皮看他，站立的姿势让泽梅尔家的贵公子显出些居高临下的强势。格里诺与他对了一眼，便十分体贴地弯下了身凑到沙里贝尔的耳边说：“这可是我亲手调的。”

沙里贝尔低头扫了一眼格里诺杯中的淡绿色酒液，眼神里荡出个嘲讽意味的笑。鸡尾酒可不是能解渴的东西，格里诺是真不知道还是假不知道？虽然他此时的确是渴得厉害……

而就在沙里贝尔犹豫的时候，波勒克兰却伸手将酒杯接了过来，“我劝你最好还是喝一点，不然待会儿你想喝也未必会有了。”他用另一手扶住了沙里贝尔的头，将酒杯贴到了沙里贝尔的唇边。

沙里贝尔似乎是顿了顿，然后微微松了口，任着波勒克兰拿着杯子帮他把那小半杯酒慢慢灌了下去。波勒克兰的动作含了十足的耐心，就那样扶着酒杯看着沙里贝尔慢慢把那杯酒喝完，一滴酒液也没浪费。

这杯酒的味道也的确不错，和之前波勒克兰喂到他嘴里的一样，格里诺作为泽梅尔家的公子从来不缺人伺候，他想喝什么酒自然会有伊修嘉德最好的调酒师为他调制，他本来有些意外格里诺什么时候对调酒起了兴趣，尝了那酒他才明白那位素来任性妄为的高贵公子是想调出波勒克兰信息素的味道，不得不说，格里诺做得很成功——那酒味极其清冽，带了点微不可察的无花果香——和波勒克兰身上的味道一模一样。只稍稍缺了一些色味，不像特意调制的鸡尾酒，倒是可做可做最上等的基酒。

 

沙里贝尔的顺从让格里诺觉得心情放松愉悦了起来，在酒杯空了的时候高兴地吹了声口哨，而波勒克兰则挑了挑眉：“你这算是自暴自弃？”他这句话是对沙里贝尔说的。

“不然呢？”沙里贝尔眯了一下眼，神情竟有几分妩媚，“难道我还有别的选择？”

事到如今对抗早就没有了意义，Alpha和Omega的本能也令他无处可逃只能屈从。况且……那不过是一杯酒而已，为此惹恼了格里诺岂不是得不偿失，这样一杯酒还不至于能把他怎么样。

波勒克兰顿了一下，微微勾了下嘴角，“的确没有。不过我没想到你会就这么不带犹豫地喝了下去……”你就不怕里面放了什么东西？波勒克兰没有把后半句说出口，既然沙里贝尔都已经喝下去了，那么也没有再提的必要。

“反正这情况也不会更糟了。”被掏空的体力令酒精更加有效地发挥了作用，沙里贝尔觉得微微目眩，不由抬起手按了按自己的额头，试图坐起身来。

“那可不一定。”格里诺挑着嘴角露出一个恶意十足的笑，把他又重新压了回去。

沙里贝尔对格里诺的威胁视若无睹，他相信格里诺一旦动了他的下半身就不会再记得带上脑子，虽然带了也没什么用。不过他可不敢直接将这话当着那个一点就着的家伙面前说出来，于是他只是试着在格里诺手下挣扎了一下，但却发现身体却酥软无力得厉害，就连头脑也逐渐昏沉起来。

这种略显怪异的虚脱感令沙里贝尔忍不住垂眼轻轻皱起了眉，而一方红布却在这时忽然罩到了他的眼前，直接遮住了他的眼睛缠到脑后打了个结。一股令人微微惊惧的不祥预感从心底慢慢升起，沙里贝尔勉强集中着精神，但还没来得及弄清眼前的状况，就忽然被锁进了身后一个人的怀抱里。

格里诺的声音在他耳后响起：“就凭你这雏儿一样的反应，我觉得你大概还没体会过什么叫真正的糟糕。”

深红色的绢布蒙在眼前就成了一片黑暗，骤然被人剥夺了视力令沙里贝尔觉得慌忙而又心惊，下一刻，手臂就忽然被人粗暴地拉起，手腕被柔软却强韧的丝幔缠在一起吊在了头顶，手臂被吊得有些高，他整个人都只好颇为狼狈地跪坐在床上。

格里诺紧紧贴着他的后背，双手托住了他的腰，滚烫的欲望就抵在后穴，似乎随时打算破口而入。就在他以为格里诺想要再和他来一发的时候，自己那蛰伏已久的分身也被忽然被人握住，有人贴到身前轻轻咬了一下他的下巴。

“你们……唔……”惊惧无措的话语消弭在了忽然缠入唇齿间的那个吻中。

沙里贝尔只能听到身后的格里诺带着欲念的微哑嗓音在他耳边低声说：“同样，你也应该没有体会过什么才是真正的痛快。”

 

最为上等的基酒便是清冽有余而色味不足，但只需人另加辅料便可调出色味风致皆尽不同的美酒。而对格里诺和波勒克兰来说，Omega总是最好的辅料，而且多数情况下这调酒的过程都令人觉得极为享受。

沙里贝尔并不是第一个被他们这样分而尝之，再一同研磨调制细细品尝的Omega，酒杯里的致幻剂，遮眼的绢布，甚至拽下来缠住手腕的床幔，一切对他们来说都是驾轻就熟，彼此之间有着连对个眼神都无必要的默契。那么其后的一切，也就发生得更加顺理成章。

但对沙里贝尔来说，这种极为被动和未知的状态却没有令他感觉到一般人喜欢的刺激和享受，他觉得自己就像一艘摇曳的小船，怀着深切的恐惧在汹涌欲望中沉沉浮浮，那些浪潮一波一波将他推到高处再重重摔下，他甚至不知道哪一刻就会被那些惊涛骇浪狠狠击碎。

但被情欲所掌控的Alpha可觉察不到这些，身体的反应最为诚实，Omega在他们胯下呻吟颤抖欲仙欲死都不过是常态。

在前后夹攻之下，沙里贝尔身上的味道越发灼灼逼人，引得格里诺在挺跨狠狠抽送的同时又重新咬上了他的肩头，沙里贝尔被那疯狂要命的撞击几乎逼出泣音。他本以为这就该是最后的巨浪了，但是当波勒克兰把手指也一起探进来的时候，天空就好像劈下了一道雷电直直击在船上，身体不由自主剧烈颤抖起来。

格里诺轻轻笑着：“你看，我说什么来着，他说不定会对加入我们更感兴趣。”

谁都知道那之后会是什么，沙里贝尔连嘴唇都微微哆嗦了起来，波勒克兰安慰似地稍稍吻了下他的唇，找出一个口枷给他戴上，语气温柔而又残忍，“嘘，可别把舌头咬掉了。”

等到波勒克兰一起没入的时候，他就像一只被羽箭贯穿的飞鸟，就连垂死挣扎的力气也没有，只能痛苦地发出低哑的呻吟。

一切都像噩梦重演。

他仿佛又堕入了那个地狱般的晚上——眼睛被人蒙起，身体被人压制，恶意的嘲笑和逗弄留在耳边挥之不去，后穴被人无情地破开和顶弄，疼痛犹如凿入骨髓的利刃一下下将人击穿又拆碎——但身体却不由自主迎合，一次又一次的高潮将他的意识抽离再彻底轰碎。

 

沙里贝尔甚至不知道一切是什么时候结束的，到最后，他只觉得自己似乎什么声音都发不出，也什么声音都听不到了，耳膜微微鼓动，听到的却只有自己血液流动和心跳鼓噪的声音，而胸口沉闷得难受，仿佛随时都会窒息而死。

波勒克兰解下他眼前那块早被泪水浸染成了暗红色的绢布，那双浅灰银亮的眼睛此时却黯淡了下来，缠着盈盈水色像是中了销魂蚀骨的毒。

“啧，好像玩过头了。”

“怎么？”格里诺的声音带着一股独有的慵懒餍足，问话的同时松开了那段将沙里贝尔吊起的床幔。

“这家伙情况不对。”波勒克兰顺手将人接到了怀里，小心翼翼解开他的口枷，充满着甜腻酒香的空气忽然自口中灌入，沙里贝尔眉头一皱忽然抬手捂住了唇，波勒克兰原以为他会把喝下去的那些酒都吐出来，却没想到从指缝落下的是猩红的血。

波勒克兰虽然惊讶却不至于慌乱，见状也不过是皱了下眉，“他受伤了？”

格里诺倒是知晓沙里贝尔的情况，回答说：“以太用尽，黑魔法反噬。”

“你知道还把人带回来？”

“他要是好好的我能有本事带他回来？”

波勒克兰闻言挑了下眉，不打算继续这个对话，他扶起依然恍惚的沙里贝尔，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，“喂，醒醒。”

沙里贝尔茫然抬头，怔愣了一会儿才声音低哑地喊出了一个名字。

奥默里克。

“他说什么？”格里诺没听清。

波勒克兰却没直接回答他，而是重新扶正了身前的Omega，看着他的眼睛叫他：“沙里贝尔，醒醒。”

那双浅灰的眼慢慢对了焦，沙里贝尔又看了他片刻，忽地笑了起来，笑容疲倦却带了一惯的轻佻，他声音依然低哑，但这次的话却说得足够清晰镇定：“我可以走了吗？”

波勒克兰看了他一眼，轻轻挑了下眉：“我可不认为你还有力气回去。”

格里诺则好整以暇倚在了一旁，目光毫不掩饰扫过身上身下都是一片狼藉的沙里贝尔，“你确定不收拾干净了再走？”

没等沙里贝尔回应，波勒克兰就直接将人横抱了起来进了浴室。

 

格里诺房间的浴池足够大，躺下三四个人也完全不成问题，波勒克兰抱着沙里贝尔就直接进了浴池，里头的水还热着，但沙里贝尔的体温更高，所以刚刚进水池的时候他忍不住微微瑟缩了一下，波勒克兰大概是对此有所察觉便打开了一旁的喷淋，让微烫的热水直接洒在了他的身上。

趁着沙里贝尔微微放松的时候，他伸出手指探进他们刚才还舍不得离开的穴口，格里诺一般喜欢射在里面，所以波勒克兰将手指勾的很深才把里面的精液都弄了出来，但热水的进出和手指极深的探入却让沙里贝尔感觉到了一种温和而又奇妙的刺激，他攀着波勒克兰的双手不由用力抓紧了些，而身前的龙骑士抬眼看过来的时候却正巧将他轻蹙着眉无声忍耐的样子纳入眼中。

沙里贝尔扎在脑后的那个马尾早就松了，而他的头发放下来以后却比想象中的还要再长一些，被水沾湿的发丝紧紧贴在颈侧，像是古老繁复的花纹，发尾扫着身前的锁骨和身后格里诺留下的那个齿印，带着一种别样的诱惑。

他又重新将目光挪到了沙里贝尔的脸上，此时的沙里贝尔倒是和平时他看到的那个残忍无情的黑魔法师有些不同。几缕淋湿的碎发搭在了沙里贝尔的额头，令他的面容显得更加精致秀丽起来，而此时他唇上那颜色怪异的唇膏早就被抹了去，不过沙里贝尔的唇色也依旧有些浅淡，苍白如一朵即将枯萎的花。

波勒克兰忍不住再次低头吻了上去，这个吻比之先前都要温和轻柔了许多，以至于沙里贝尔一时还未反应过来，一直到对方将舌头探了进来他才将人推开。

“你还真是食不知餍啊。”他声音微弱，将讥讽的语气说得低柔，倒像是在挑逗一般。

波勒克兰没有说话，只是用那淡金色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，眼神如同鹰隼看着手下的猎物，而沙里贝尔似乎也并不畏惧，同样反过来冷冷看他。过了许久，波勒克兰才把目光慢慢收了回来，“嘿”地笑了一声，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

刚才他在沙里贝尔口中尝到了铁锈一般的血腥气味，虽然不知道致幻剂到底让沙里贝尔看到了什么，但既然能让一个神殿骑士心智不稳到压制不住魔法反噬，他相信沙里贝尔心里一定不像他表面看起来的这样波澜不惊。他的原则一向都是趋利避害，这后头的麻烦，能不惹还是不要惹的好。

“既然弄干净了我就带你去休息，我建议你今晚还是不要逞强回去的好。”波勒克兰将人从池子里抱了起来，从旁拽过一条毯子盖在了他身上，带他去了浴室另个门通往的一个隔间。沙里贝尔没有作声，算是默认了波勒克兰做的安排。以太枯竭，魔法反噬，发情期，这一连串的变故早就将他的体力和精力榨干，他的确需要休息。

 

而等波勒克兰回到房间的时候格里诺则已经大大咧咧躺在那张一片狼藉的床上闭目而眠了，波勒克兰站到床边无声地笑了笑，正犹豫着是不是该把人叫醒结果床上的人就自己出了声。

“洗个澡你也能硬？”格里诺躺在床上一眼就看到了关键部位。

波勒克兰看了眼自己身下的小帐篷倒是对格里诺这样的单刀直入并不介意，抱着胸笑着问：“帮忙解决下？”

“来啊？”格里诺勾了勾嘴角，他没有起身，而是直接躺在原处屈起双腿打开了些，松垮的睡袍堆叠到跨间，像是藏着最为诱人的禁果。

“今天倒是老实？”波勒克兰也不意外，笑着欺身压了上去，“心情不错？”

“当然不错。”格里诺看着近在咫尺的独眼精灵稍稍仰起头就亲上了对方的唇，“今天的酒味道如何？”

“很好。”波勒克兰随口答了一句后便又重新覆上了格里诺的唇，压下来的吻厚重而亲密，舌头绞在一起，是彼此熟稔的姿态。

但今天的格里诺却并不十分配合，在波勒克兰的吻扫过一圈后他便将人推开了些，找了个空隙插了句话：“我要给这酒起个名字。”

“什么？”

“冷火。”泽梅尔小少爷英俊的脸上透着孩子般的满满得意。

波勒克兰看着他又是笑了一声，重新将人压了回去，凑到他唇边低声说：“你该先尝尝真正的冷火。”

 

 

————————TBC————————


	9. 章九：旧友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 这章泽妃主场，美丽上线，姐姐不在。CP请自由心证。

章九：旧友

 

夜色已经很深了，但艾默里克还没有睡着，他并不是那种在伤痛困扰中还能心无旁骛在审问室中安然入睡的人，更何况他的手还被铁链子栓着，而且这地方也实在有些冷。

这让他回想起第七灵灾刚刚过去的时候，巨变的天气令伊修嘉德在几日之间就变成了冰雪之城，彼时那股直抵骨髓的冰冷寒意几乎让他夜夜难以安眠，他在宿舍的床上辗转反侧，却无意惊醒了睡在下铺的龙骑士。

那个时候埃斯蒂尼安已经成为了苍之龙骑士，神殿骑士团早就允诺了他更好的待遇，他却拖拉着一直没有从原本那间连壁炉都没有的双人宿舍房里搬走。谁都知道苍之龙骑士是每代只有一位的命定英雄，又加上埃斯蒂尼安一贯的傲慢和无礼，所以哪怕不合情理却也从未有人催促过。

那个晚上埃斯蒂尼安悄无声息地爬到他的床头，握了握他冰凉的手，言简意赅：来我这儿睡。然后就在他哆哆嗦嗦爬下床铺的时候给他挪出了一个位置，隔着轻薄的衣衫将他轻轻环住，温暖的身体紧紧相贴，为他抵御窗外寒冷的侵袭。

“忽然发现其实你是个Beta也不错。”身后的龙骑士将头埋在他的颈间，闻着他身上干净简单的气味，然后轻轻咬了下他的脖子，带着睡意的语音有些模糊，“如果是个Omega 我大概每晚都不需要睡觉了。”[1]

想到这里艾默里克无声地笑了起来，不过现在他背后抵着的只是冰冷的墙壁。异端审问局的牢房着实没有什么好的待遇，唯一能够御寒的大概也只有奥默里克走前还给他的这件外袍了。这么想着，他便又将身上的衣袍裹紧了一些。

 

外面忽然传来了一些声音，隔得太远艾默里克只能隐约听到人声，但随之而来的那道开门声和脚步声倒是清清楚楚。这个异端审问局中还关押着一些其他人，不过都和关押他的这间反向而行，他有些怀疑这是不是沙里贝尔为防止他泄密而给的特殊待遇，不过也正是因此才能让他判断出来这个人是来找自己的。

虽然对那人的身份已经有了几种猜测，但真正看到来人的时候艾默里克还是微微有些吃惊，他看着眼前还穿着一身骑士服的秀美青年喊出了对方的名字：“泽菲兰？”

青年骑士走进门来的时候向他微微点了点头，环顾了一下审讯室便在他面前安然坐了下来，动作和神情自然得就像平日他们在教皇厅会议室的相遇。

“你怎么会来？”艾默里克目光探寻。

他和泽菲兰也并非初识了，在他变成总骑士长的这两年里，彼此之间明里暗里的交锋也算不少，他自认为还是比较了解眼前这个认真谨慎恪守职责的年轻骑士的。在艾默里克看来，站在泽菲兰的立场，能请奥默里克找个借口对自己多加关照已是足够，但像这样深夜独自前来拜访却是明显越界了，似乎是有违他一贯而来的行事作风？

结果泽菲兰的下一句话就让艾默里克彻底愣住了：

——来找你喝酒。

泽菲兰就那样席地坐在他的面前，拿出了两瓶酒放到了地上，语气很是认真地阐述了自己来此的原因。

喝酒？泽菲兰来找自己喝酒？艾默里克简直怀疑这是自己睡着了以后进入的古怪梦境。《骑士守则》规定过，所有骑士在执行任务期间都必须严格遵从禁酒令，而据他所知，泽菲兰可是个从来不会违反任何规定的人。

“但不是有禁酒令……”大抵是太过惊讶，以至于艾默里克这么想的时候就忍不住自言自语喃喃说出了声。

一身骑士服的金发青年正在开着瓶塞，听到他的话后手里动作顿也没顿，可见心中没有半分愧怍，并且紧接着便语气认真地给予了解答：“这不是任务。”

他说完后便将其中一瓶酒推到了艾默里克的面前，结果一抬头就看到窗外月光映照下一脸不可思议怔愣在那里的黑发青年，便忽然心情很好地笑了起来，他笑的时候也不出声，秀致而又温柔的样子像静置在暗夜中的明珠，只独自发出熠熠生辉的温和柔光。

艾默里克这才稍稍回过些神来，恢复了他平时一贯的温文尔雅，眼里带着些许笑意和好奇看向面前的金发青年：“苍穹骑士团的总长真是好兴致，既然没有任务，那怎么会深更半夜来找我这个异端嫌疑犯喝酒？”他努力表现出调侃的态度，但语气里依旧透着些掩不住的惊讶。

泽菲兰没有说话，只是垂首看着自己面前的那两瓶酒，神情似乎是有些为难。

这让艾默里克也一时分不清泽菲兰到底是在迟疑怎么回答自己的问题，还是在纠结没有杯子怎么喝酒这件事。他刚想开口，就看到泽菲兰拿起酒瓶直接就着瓶口喝了一口。

结果……

“咳咳咳咳……”被烈酒呛到的泽菲兰忽然咳嗽了起来，艾默里克微微一惊，立刻站起身伸过手去在他背上拍了几下，手腕处带着的铁链也随着他手臂的动作在地上划拉发出沉闷的叩击声。

直到泽菲兰缓过气来艾默里克才笑着叹了口气：“这么久过去了，你这喝酒的本事倒是一点长进都没有。”

而泽菲兰则抬起那双因咳嗽而显得微微湿润的眼睛看了眼面前的艾默里克，复又重新低下眉眼微微抿了下嘴轻声说了一句：“……多谢。”

就连道谢时候的小动作也一模一样。

艾默里克坐回原处看着他，忍不住笑了起来，刚才还怪异沉闷的气氛忽然好了很好。

 

真的算起来，他们也不是第一次在一起喝酒了，在那些不得不出席的贵族酒会上他也经常与泽菲兰手托酒杯相遇，也经常有人邀请这两位年轻的总长一起举杯，两人一个孤秀清冷，一个温雅谦和，但都年轻有为手掌大权，站在一起便是能撑起伊修嘉德未来的青年俊才，与他们二位一起喝酒也是一种荣幸，所以这样的应酬对他们来说从来都不会少。

但如果要说是单独在一起喝酒，这是第二次。

上一次是在五年前，灵灾到来后的第一个春天，尽管那时候四季对他们来说都已经没有任何分别，不过他还是可以想起来当初那个在充沛阳光下叩开他的门邀请他去喝酒的纤细青年。

“听说被你救了的人都会请你喝一回酒。”那个金发的青年微微仰着头看他，光影之下，面容细节都毫发毕现。

而当时的艾默里克看了那个模样细致的青年半天，也想不起来自己曾经救过这么一号人物，还有他那个子虚乌有的说法又是从哪儿听来的？简直有些哭笑不得。

不过在对方的一再坚持下，他们还是一同去了忘忧骑士亭，后来他才知道这个特别秀美的年轻人叫泽菲兰，也就是一个多月前他从鹰巢救回来的那个骑士。

那时候第七灵灾刚过，整个鹰巢受到影响最为严重，艾默里克在那附近进行出巡任务时看到了一个被积雪掩住了大半个身体的青年，那人在雪中被埋了半天已经冻得失去了意识，整个人都冷得像个冰棍，不过好在他还有心跳。所以艾默里克就背着他一路往营地走，但因为那天风雪太大，他没能顺利抵达，最后竟也一头栽倒在了雪地里。幸好他们倒下的地方距离营地不远，那场暴风雪也结束得够快，很快他们就被送回去进行救治了。等到艾默里克醒过来的时候那个被他所救的年轻人已经离开了，于是他就很快把这件事抛之脑后。

至于那个请人喝酒的说法，泽菲兰是从吉布里隆这里听说来的。虽然的确是有埃斯蒂尼安这样的先例，但艾默里克更相信那其实只是吉布里隆打着多一笔生意的小算盘与泽菲兰开的玩笑而已。因为当泽菲兰和艾默里克一起踏进酒馆的时候，吉布里隆显然也有些惊讶，然后悄悄朝他露出了一个有些狭促的笑。

而当时的泽菲兰明明不会喝酒，却因了吉布里隆的玩笑执意要了和他一样的烈酒，哪怕他早就告诉过那家伙就算请他喝酒也没有必要点一模一样的酒，不会喝酒的人喝些果汁就好，然而对方却毫不动容。结果在喝第一口的时候就呛红了脸。

——真是一个较真又好骗的家伙啊，还有些执拗。

这就是当初艾默里克对泽菲兰留下的印象。

 

不过五年了，当初那个会相信酒馆老板一句话就跑来找他喝酒的年轻人也变成了教皇麾下手握大权的苍穹骑士团的团长，在伊修嘉德的上层中也是一位炙手可热的人物，他们各站高位，亦敌亦友地对峙了这么久，彼此都在那个权力漩涡中步步为营。他原以为每个人都已经变得面目全非，但是今天他忽然觉得泽菲兰似乎并没有变。

他就像当初一样，还是那个一喝酒就被呛得满脸通红的秀致青年。

艾默里克安静地看着眼前的青年，他的眉目还是一样精致漂亮，碧绿的眼睛像是一片极为美好的水色湖光。然后他听到泽菲兰忽然开口说：“以后大概就没有机会了。”他音调清悒，像是月光下习习流淌的水。

艾默里克愣了愣才反应过来他是在回答自己先前的问题，他明白这句话背后的含义，就算泽菲兰不说，他也知道今天在教皇厅的那一场质问或许已经将他们推向了彻底的对立面。

“你就从来没有想过教皇也会做错？”艾默里克低声问。

欺骗民众，隐瞒历史的真相，和龙族彼此敌对，难道非要维持这样的局面……才是恰当的举措？宁可牺牲无辜的性命也不愿揭露真相，教皇和沙里贝尔都说这是为了维护建国神话，为了民众心中一直以来的信仰，但说到底，不过都是为了教皇自己的权威吧。

泽菲兰轻声回答：“是人就都会犯错。教皇也是人。但有些事……不能就那样简单地冠上是非对错之分。而且……作为他的属下，我也没有机会回头了，如果教皇真的错了，我也只会跟着他一起错下去。”

他没有选择的机会。或者说，他早就放弃了所有选择的机会——在他选择追随教皇的那一刻起，他的未来就没有了任何分岔路口，他的面前只有一个人，他只要追着那一个人的脚步就好。

艾默里克没有接话，只沉默着拿起面前的酒瓶，慢慢地喝了一口。或许这几年来泽菲兰依旧没有习得如何喝酒，但对他来说却已经是游刃有余的，他微微含了一下冰冷的酒液，才让其顺着喉管滑落下去。

泽菲兰也没有再说，只是再次拿起酒瓶小口喝着。这次他喝得小心，虽然耐不住烈酒的辛辣，但至少不会再被呛得狼狈。

看起来是让人怀念的重聚，但他们都清楚这场会面的真相其实该是一场告别——用他们最初相识的方式，对那场暴风雪中初次相识的两个年轻人的告别，也是对曾经亦敌亦友或许还曾有过惺惺相惜之情的和平时光的告别。

莫名沉重寂然的氛围令两个人都沉默喝酒，泽菲兰本就是一个话不多的人，艾默里克平日虽然在各方势力的交际中都游刃有余，但他知道自己其实只是掌握了该在什么样的人面前说哪些适时的话而已。不过一向擅长此道的他，此刻面对着泽菲兰却什么也说不出。他内心深处排斥着将泽菲兰与那些人划为一类，对他来说，这个面容秀致的年轻人应该是不同的，但他却说不出不同在哪儿。

 

不停灌下去的酒液在腹下燃烧，散发出的酒力倒是驱散了一些艾默里克身上的寒意，酒精使得他的精神也逐渐放松下来。他注视着眼前衣着整备就连喝酒也一副正襟危坐样子的年轻骑士忍不住微微笑了起来，他没有再斟酌言辞，而是语气随意地叹着气说：“如果这是最后一次一起喝酒，那我今天委实是狼狈了些。”那语气，就像在和许久不见的熟稔故友聊天。

泽菲兰放下手中酒瓶，闻言抬起眼来仔仔细细打量了一番身前面容俊美的黑发精灵，艾默里克一向注重仪表，每次见他时候他都是那样衣衫整洁光鲜风流，可不会像现下这样穿着残破凌乱的单衣，随意地披着外衣靠墙而坐——的确是，分外狼狈。

看了一会儿泽菲兰也不由微微翘起了嘴角：“也好，难得一见。”

艾默里克又喝了一口所剩不多的酒，扬了一下修长的眼尾，眼里染出几分笑意，“我从来不知道你还会挤兑人。”

泽菲兰轻轻垂着眼回答：“那是因为你不了解。”

尽管彼此相识五年，这五年间他们生活在同一座城市，他们听命于同一个人，他们几乎每天都能遇到对方彼此行礼问好，他们甚至经常在宴会酒桌上觥筹交错举杯共饮，但他们却从来不曾真正地了解对方。

“现在了解还来得及吗？”艾默里克半开玩笑一般地说着。

“那就各自说一个自己的弱点吧。”泽菲兰出乎意料地答应了，他看着艾默里克略为惊讶的眼神淡淡反问：“坦白自己的恶习和弱点难道不是成为朋友的第一步吗？”

艾默里克大笑，“我以为第一步应该是看到对方身上的优点？”

泽菲兰认真地点了点头，又说：“但我不想夸自己。”

艾默里克几乎笑出了声，他第一次知道原来泽菲兰一本正经开玩笑的时候竟然这么有趣。他微微偏过头想了一下，然后弯着嘴角说道：“我的弱点啊……大概是不够坚决吧，有时候即便下了决定也会瞻前顾后摇摆不定。”沙里贝尔说得没错，他和教皇一点都不像。

但泽菲兰却有些不置可否：“你只是犹豫，却并未动摇。就像你会问我教皇会不会是错的一样，尽管你愿意听取他人的看法，但你也不会改变自己的决定吧。”

艾默里克微微一愣，但他发现泽菲兰说得没错，不管再让他选一次还是十次，他还是会去教皇厅和教皇对质。而无论周围的人究竟是怎么想的，他也不会与教皇一同欺骗民众，让龙诗战争继续。

“艾默里克，你的弱点其实从来都不是你自己，而是别人——你身边的人。沙里贝尔拷问你并不能让你招供，但如果他将一把刀抵在一个无辜女孩儿的脖子上来问你，你或许就什么都说了。”

虽然他并不了解泽菲兰，但艾默里克却觉得泽菲兰却似乎已经足够了解他，他有些心惊地看着面前的青年骑士，过了片刻才舒了口气说：“我真该庆幸审问我的人不是你。”

不过再一想，就算真的是泽菲兰负责审问，他也绝对不会那样做。

泽菲兰倒是不怎么在意，只是继续说：“那么……告诉你一个我的弱点吧。我的骨骼和身材其实并不适合用大剑，用大剑对我的手腕压迫太大，所以剑招之中我最怕别人左右夹攻，挥剑的幅度越强，手腕的压力也就越大，也就越容易变得疲倦和露出破绽。”

“就像传说中的奥丁？”听说奥丁有一个斩杀所有的人绝招，但那一招杀性太大，威力太大，就算是已经成为战神的奥丁也会存在很大的压力，所以那时候也是奥丁最容易露出破绽的时候。[2]

“没错。”话音刚落泽菲兰又立刻摇了摇头：“不对，其实我身材远不如奥丁强壮啊。”

这话一说完，两人忽然不约而同笑了起来。

 

艾默里克忽然觉得有些遗憾，他其实很愿意和这个不怎么会喝酒的年轻人成为真正的朋友——可以并肩作战的，甚至可以在战场上将自己性命也一并交托的朋友——如果他们不曾在是否维护教皇立场上有分歧的话。

“只可惜……”艾默里克轻轻叹了口气，“如果你是个有意思的人，恐怕我以后也没有机会知道了。”

“未必。”泽菲兰又喝了一口酒，抬起头看了一眼房间顶上那扇狭小的窗户，月已中天，“很多时候，人们对自己的敌人或许会比对他们的朋友还要了解。”

艾默里克看着眼前的年轻人，月光映下来几乎都能照出他因为酒精而微微发红的脸，“你的意思是我们以后就是敌人了吗？”

艾默里克应该还不知道教皇要去魔大陆的事，但不管魔大陆的事情何时了结，在龙诗战争这件事上，教皇都是不会作出任何退让的。

“虽然我也不愿承认，但恐怕是的。”泽菲兰回过头来看着艾默里克，与他四目相对：“或许明天之后，我们就是敌人了。”

艾默里克也没有回避他的眼神，反倒是坦然迎了上去，语气像是玩笑又像是认真：“你倒不如说你走出这间房间之后我们就是敌人了，我的朋友随时都可能会闯进来救我。”

“你说得对。”泽菲兰点了点头，放下手中的酒瓶，里面已经空了。

既然酒喝完了，那么他们的这次会面也该结束了。艾默里克显然也很清楚这一点，于是他也放下了手中早已空掉的酒瓶，说出告别的话：“不管怎么说，谢谢你的酒。”

“你救过我性命，请你喝次酒不算什么。”

“是两次。”艾默里克笑着纠正，“而且你也让奥默里克帮过我了，我们两清了。”

泽菲兰站起来，朝他微微欠了欠身，“既然如此，如果以后作为敌人再见，我是不会手下留情的。”

艾默里克看着他转身，慢慢地说：“如果是这样，我倒是希望永远都不会有重逢的一天。”他就坐在那里，一手按了按胸口，那是他们习以为常的告别姿态，“那么就不说再见了。”

走到房间门口的金发青年顿了顿，他微微张了张口，却不知道还要说些什么。最终他也真的什么都没说，推开门安静离开。

而艾默里克也只是低头看着眼前两个空掉的酒瓶，一直都没有抬头。

 

 

————————TBC————————

 

[1]借了女神 @巴哈姆特 美丽喵的梗，原文地址：http://fxxkthatdragoon.lofter.com/post/1d255d0e_9bf155c 

[2]是想参考奥丁Fate最后的大招斩铁剑，但其实也含了自己杜撰脑补成分，请不要计较XD


	10. 章十：夜访客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 剧情向，俊英和老爷上线。最后一段（应该算）有刀片。

章十：夜访客

 

“笃、笃——”平稳而礼貌的敲门声忽然在夜晚的云雾街中响起。

这么晚了，会是谁在敲门？门里的两人互相使了下眼色，接着其中一人就非常有默契地退到了屋内，而另一人则将手按在了腰间的火枪上走到了门边。

“笃——”敲门声再次响起，只是门外的人还未来得及敲响第二声，门就被倏然打开了，指着他的，是漆黑的火枪枪口。

“什么人！”

黑发长耳的女机工师端着火枪万分警惕地看着眼前一身黑袍的不速之客。

站在门外的精灵像是稍稍愣了一下，片刻过后，黑色阔边帽下才传出了一个温和而又沉静的声音：“‘长耳’阁下的待客之道还真是特别啊。”那人一边说着，一边摘下了自己头上的帽子，规矩服帖的黑发下是一张安静温和的面孔，他朝正在发愣的女子躬身行了个礼，笑了笑问：“这里不是说话的地方，是否有幸进去坐坐吗？”

希尔达这才回过神，放下了手中的火枪，悻悻侧过身，让开了进屋的通道。在那人一进屋后便又紧接着把门立刻关上。

那名黑发精灵虽然问她能否进屋坐，但其实真的进了门后却并未再往里走，似乎并没有久留的意向，只是打算站在门口与她说话。

希尔达转过身将双手抱在了胸前，望向那名精灵的眼神半是惊讶半是疑惑，问话的语气则是万分不满：“喂，我说……我们现在可算是敌人，您就这样来找我，真的好吗？”

对方听了她的质问后便略带歉意地朝她笑笑，“抱歉，我也知道此时前来非常不合时宜，但有件比较紧急的事想问问你，不会叨扰太久的。”

希尔达颇为好奇地看了他一眼，而后微微笑着调侃着道：“有什么急事值得苍穹骑士团的奥默里克大人不惜光临寒舍也要知道的？说吧，我必知无不言。”

奥默里克也没有再绕圈子，直接问道：“今天傍晚苍穹骑士和光之战士起冲突的时候你也在场吧。”

希尔达点了点头：“不错，我也在。 ”

“那你知不知道战斗结束之后沙里贝尔去了哪里？”

“沙里贝尔？你是说那个涂唇膏的变态黑魔法师？”希尔达挑了挑眉她细长漂亮的眉， “不知道，神殿骑士团的那个女指挥官来了之后他就趁机溜了，我连着几发子弹都没将他打中，就只能眼睁睁看着他跳下屋顶就不见了影子。”

奥默里克轻轻蹙起了眉，追问道：“屋顶？哪里的屋顶？”

“是砥柱层那边的屋顶。”希尔达抱着手臂耸了耸肩，“他应该是受了伤，如果他敢往基础层的方向走，我们的人也不可能会跟丢。”

奥默里克听完后下意识地舒了口气：“也就是说，你们没有人抓住他？”

“没有。”希尔达想到白天的事露出一副颇为遗憾的表情，倒是没听出奥默里克语气里的轻松。

“无论是你，还是光之战士和露琪亚那边，都没有人抓住他吗？”奥默里克再次追问。

“没有，那家伙居然还说我们是老鼠，我看他自己才像个老鼠，在砥柱层拐了几条巷子就不见了人，这么多人居然一个也没抓到他。”希尔达抱怨过后忽然问：“您为什么会这么关心那家伙？他是您的朋友？”

奥默里克顿了一下，然后说：“只是同僚而已。”

希尔达琢磨着点点头，除了同为苍穹骑士之外这两人平时看起来没有任何交集：“我看您和他那种人也不会是朋友。反正我对他是没什么好感。”

“还有……你刚才说他受了伤？”奥默里克再次皱眉，“知不知道他伤在哪儿了？ ”

这一再的追问终于让希尔达感觉到了些不对劲儿，她深深看了一眼奥默里克，想了想还是忍住没问出口，只是回答道：“我不知道他到底伤哪儿了，似乎也没有什么外伤，但在和光之战士交手之后我看他按着胸口半天没缓过气来。 ”

奥默里克沉吟了一会儿，便又再次朝她行了个礼：“多谢了，今夜打扰，那么我就先告辞了。 ”

“谢什么。”希尔达撇了下嘴，终于还是没忍住问：“不过大人您到底是站在哪边的？您是在担心那个人吗？如果我没记错的话那人可是异端审问局的负责人，也是苍穹骑士里最残忍无情的一个。传闻说您很讨厌那家伙吧？还有之前您帮我掩饰行迹那次，就是帮我从他手下逃脱的吧？”

 

不过这样回忆起来，其实奥默里克和沙里贝尔也未必就没有交集。

作为平民阶层的反动头目，希尔达一向和神殿骑士不和，但艾默里克说是镇压多数时候却都愿意对她的作为睁一只眼闭一只眼，从来没有赶尽杀绝的时候，露琪亚对此很是不满。偶有一次她与那位骑士总长在云雾街不期而遇，她看着眼前那个特意换去了华丽衣袍穿着普通锁子甲结果却沾了满身炭灰的精灵满脸愕然，而对方却在她面前卸去了佩剑朝她笑笑，双方开诚布公不怀敌意地进行了一次对话。

“我只是希望有人能为他们发出些声音而已。”

希尔达记得说这话的时候那位年轻的总骑士长正望着一旁围着刚升起的柴火高兴得又跑又跳的孩子们，他眼里映着火光，看起来很温柔。大概谁也想不到皇都炙手可热的神殿骑士团总长竟然会来云雾街为那些平民孩子劈柴生火。

总之在那之后两位头领像是达成了无声的默契，所有的反动和镇压其实都算是小打小闹从来不伤筋动骨，并且明里暗里获利的其实还是基础层的平民。

但那一次，她却失策了。她摸的不再是艾默里克那头老虎的胡须，而是窥到了沙里贝尔那头凶狼的暗刺。反动者和异端者对沙里贝尔来说都是需要清剿的鼠蚁之辈，如果能有机会除去那个令人头疼的反动头目，他并不介意越权去抢一抢神殿骑士团的功劳。

而沙里贝尔也不愧是在异端审问局只手遮天的人物，那次追捕可谓是步步紧逼死咬不放，最后一路被迫着逃入了一个死巷，周围无路可退，她抱着被火炎灼伤的右膀以为这个巷子大概就是自己的葬身之所，而自己的陪葬品大概就是身前那堆半人高的木料了，却没想到就在沙里贝尔准备走进巷口的时候竟被一个人给拦了下来，也不知那个人究竟说了什么居然把沙里贝尔就那样支走了。

她惊疑不定看着那个拐进巷子里的圣职法师，对方什么也没有说，只是温和有礼地朝她轻轻点了点头，眼神沉静，笑容寡淡——和现在面前的人如出一辙。

而此时，已经站到了她的对立面的奥默里克则抬起头静静看她，脸上笑容很淡，他说话的声音不疾不徐，声线温和而稳定：“希尔达，我是苍穹骑士。”

这一句话，就足以表明了立场。

希尔达在沉默中抿紧了唇。就算奥默里克曾经救她性命，但那也并不代表对方会背叛教皇。

奥默里克语气温和地说：“上次帮你，是因为斯特凡尼维安阁下是我的朋友，他有嘱托我自然会尽力而为。”

希尔达愣了一下：“这么说……您上次救我是因为老师他……”

奥默里克没有正面回答他的问题，只是温声道：“斯特凡尼维安阁下是位优秀的研究师，也是一位很好的导师。”

说完之后他便安静地离开了，走之前只是若有若无地看了一眼屋内。

 

奥默里克走到云雾街望着深暗的天色轻轻叹了口气。

努德内和他说过沙里贝尔的状态之后他其实并不十分担心，因为他知道那个人总有各种手段各种办法把事情处理得很好，但直到今晚，沙里贝尔没有向任何人报备就无故缺席了今晚的会议却是让他不得不有些在意。

所以晚上在与泽菲兰告别之后他也没有立刻回去，而是去了一趟神殿骑士团的伤员休息处，找到了下午目睹了沙里贝尔和光之战士那场对决的卫兵们，向他们问询了一下那一战的情况和沙里贝尔的行踪。

“沙里贝尔大人真的太强大了！我从来没有看过这么精彩的对决！沙里贝尔大人一个魔法核爆之后，那个什么战士连走都不敢走近我们！”

“大人您看，你看连我都禁受不住那强大的魔法力量受到了火焰的灼烧呢……更别说那些异端了！”

“没错！他们所有人都被沙里贝尔大人吓得不敢动呢！”

奥默里克安静听着，没有打断也没有反驳，只是轻轻皱了下眉。

魔法核爆？照努德内所说，那家伙在这种状态下该是不会轻易使用魔法核爆的吧……是被光之战士压制了吗……

“我们也不知道沙里贝尔大人去哪儿了，反正一转眼他就站到塔顶上去了……”

“简直就像哈罗妮女神降世一样！”

“大概是觉得那些对手太过无趣所以就离开了吧。”

所有卫兵对沙里贝尔的描述都是非常一致的吹捧，奥默里克心底又是好气又是好笑，也不知道沙里贝尔到底是用了什么手段收买的人心。既然言辞不实，便只能从他们所说的一些细节上另作推断，但有用的线索实在太少，他推测揣摩了无数种可能，却没有一个能为他明确指出沙里贝尔究竟去了哪里，又或者是出了什么事。

之后他又披了一身黑袍在忘忧骑士亭中滞留了许久，那场战斗就发生在今天傍晚，并且就发生在这附近，酒馆是最易打探消息的地方。结果也没有让他失望，一杯冻雾鸡尾酒的时间就让他听到了不少来来往往的卫兵和流浪客们谈论今天傍晚的那场战斗，最后他能得出的信息是——沙里贝尔败了，离开得万分仓皇，之后便毫无所踪。

万不得已之下，他才去找了希尔达追问最为详尽的情形，虽然有一个好消息是沙里贝尔没有落到对方手里，但遗憾的是……希尔达也不知道沙里贝尔的去向。

一个受了伤，又随时可能陷入发情期的Omega能去哪里？

奥默里克重新戴上那定足够遮去他大半面容的法师帽，离开了云雾街。

 

“出来吧，没事了。”直到奥默里克离开了好一会儿，希尔达才松了口气慢慢说：“你也不把信息素的味道好好收一收，幸好奥默里克大人是个Beta，不然我还真怕他闻到你身上Alpha的味道。”

一名浅蓝发色的精灵骑士这才从房间那面残破矮旧的隔离墙后走了出来，他皮肤偏白，面容英俊，微微勾着唇角，神情倒是十分悠然：“他都走到门口了我就算想收信息素也来不及了啊。不过没想到平民阶层的反动头目竟然和苍穹骑士私交不浅。”

希尔达冲她微微一笑，玫红的眼睛中闪过一丝戏弄：“这都被您发现了，不过我和那位大人说过的话还不及今天我们说的一半要多呢，这是不是说明我这个反动头目和福尔唐家其实也私交不浅？”

奥尔什方本是想调侃两句缓和一下今晚这令人窒息的气氛，结果却被呛了这么一句，只好有些尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子。这个希尔达可比光之战士要精明多了，一点都不好唬弄。

倒是希尔达先笑了起来，语气随意地简单解释了一下：“之前有一次差点被异端审问局的人抓住，是奥默里克大人帮我解了围，将受伤的我送了回来。”她顿了顿又说，“贵族里并非全是恶人，苍穹骑士团中也一样。”

奥尔什方显然也知道奥默里克，不由微微一笑，“没错，奥默里克大人的确是一位温柔又心软的苍穹骑士，大概和他以前是圣职者有关吧。”

“也许是吧。不过现在可不是讨论苍穹骑士的时候，明天还有一场恶战呢！”希尔达看向他的神色认真了几分，“福尔唐家那边，就拜托你了。”

奥尔什方朝她优雅施礼，脸上挂着自信而又从容的笑，“没问题，我美丽的女士。不过就算我不说，伯爵应该也不会轻易参与到任何一边里去，四大贵族应该都会有这样的默契。”

希尔达疑惑：“但伯爵大人不是派了你去帮助光之战士吗，如果他不肯参与……”她说到一半忽然顿住了，神情万分复杂地看向眼前笑容丝毫未变的银剑骑士。

如果伯爵打算明哲保身不愿参与到任何一方的争斗之中，又为什么要让你去帮助光之战士？然后她看到奥尔什方朝她微微点了点头。

因为我是私生子啊。

奥尔什方没有把这句话说出来，他知道哪怕不说出口，像希尔达这样背景的聪明姑娘也能很快猜到名门贵族们一贯的手段。

“你是那个……可以被放弃的人……”希尔达低下头，有些艰涩地说出了这句话。

哪怕福尔唐伯爵已经知道了所有的真相，但明面上依旧不动声色，不表明立场，但同时又对奥尔什方给光之战士的那些帮助听之任之。

这是两手牌，如果教皇真的被推翻了，那么暗中授意奥尔什方帮助艾默里克等人的福尔唐家就是新秩序的缔造者之一；而一旦教皇将他们这些所谓的“异端”成功清剿，那么福尔唐家也大可将一切责任都推诿到奥尔什方一个人的头上，牺牲他一个，能保存整个福尔唐家。

所以，奥尔什方是那个在棋局上抛出来后就只有一半存活几率的棋子。

“不要露出这样悲伤的表情啊。”但那个被利用的人却反过来在柔声安慰着她，看向她的蓝色眼眸依然明朗得像是一片晴空，没有丝毫阴霾之气。

“他们是在利用你。”希尔达低声说。

“没关系，我都知道的。”奥尔什方微微耸了下肩，朝她露出一个并不在意的笑容，“从一开始将光之战士带回伊修嘉德时我就想明白了。”

公理和正义固然是骑士的追求和守则，但更多时候他们需要考虑的现实和利益，他其实很能明白父亲，作为伯爵，父亲肩负着整个家族的命运，不可能因为“正义终将胜利”这样孩子气的天真理念去做出可能牺牲整个福尔唐家的决定。

但是……他不一样啊。

他没有那么多的家族负担，他甚至都不用像阿图瓦雷尔一样需要凡事都谨小慎微考量周全，他只是个私生子而已。总要有人要有勇气在腐朽制度下坚持那些公理和正义，也总要有人能够在这种关键的时候帮那个希望守护艾欧泽亚的家伙一把，陪在那个被人推向英雄宝座的家伙身边陪他放手一搏，一起拼命一把啊。

所以，他都知道，但他也都接受。这样的选择对他来说也并没有什么不好。

“行了，别愁眉苦脸的了！这可不像让骑士团们苦恼的‘长耳’阁下啊！”奥尔什方像老友一般拍了拍反动首领姑娘的肩，“已经不早了，我也要先告辞了。”

希尔达没有出声，一直到精灵骑士出了门，她才将他叫住：“奥尔什方阁下——”

那个走进月光下的精灵回过头来看她，莹白的肤色和浅蓝色的头发都像被镀上了一层柔和光晕，有那么一瞬，她恍觉得那在她身前遥遥回头的精灵就像是一只行走在月光下的温柔独角兽。

“请一定平安归来。”希尔达语气郑重。

奥尔什方在那清朗月光下朝她笑了笑，然后抬起手朝她比了个告别的手势。

 

 

————————TBC————————


	11. 章十一：治愈剂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 过渡章，这章出场人物略多，泡撸格里大贤俊英都在线。

【章节预警】

过渡章，这章出场人物略多，泡撸格里大贤俊英都在线。

 

章十一：治愈剂

 

好渴。喉咙干得几乎裂开。

大量的出汗几乎把他身体里的水分都蒸干了，他连吞咽一口唾沫都做不到。

又热又渴，浑身上下疲累得使不出一丝力气，沙里贝尔蜷在那里，觉得自己就像一条搁浅在沙滩上被阳光暴晒的鱼，每一刻都有可能干渴死去。

但这时忽然有人走到了近旁，伸出手探了探他的鼻息，接着，温凉干燥的手心便贴到了他的额头上，那人踟蹰了一下，然后脱下了自己的外袍罩到了他的身上小心翼翼将他扶了起来，他的头枕在了对方的肩上，几乎能够听到那人无措之下乱了的心跳。

｢醒醒。｣

对方施了两个幻术魔法在他身上，又在指尖沾了些水润在他的唇上，自唇上滑进口中的清水犹如甘露，沙里贝尔微微动了动，忍不住舔了舔自己的唇，却好像不小心触到了对方的手指，沙里贝尔挣扎着睁开眼，就看到眼前一个和他差不多年纪的精灵少年。

那个少年黑发蓝眼，眉毛平而深，显得整张脸都特别柔和。对方在他瞬也不瞬的注视下有些局促，缩着刚才被碰到的手，慢慢垂下漆黑的眼睫，白皙的面孔竟微微红了起来。沙里贝尔有些想笑，但虚脱般的沉重倦意和烈火焚烧般的痛楚再次席卷，重新将他攫入了一片黑暗之中。

不过这一次，他却并未感到绝望，他闻着那人身上干净清淡的味道，反而觉得有些心安。

 

“你说沙里贝尔的脑子里都在想些什么？作为一个在发情期的Omega，居然还想拒绝我这个Alpha！”说话的人有些气急败坏。

另一人十分理解地点了点头，但语气倒是十分平淡：“所以你就强行把他带回来了。”

“我也不知道这家伙的以太流会乱到这种程度。那时候我都被他强制进入发情期了，哪里还管得了这么多。而且你不要一副事不关己的样子，人变成这样，你也有份的好吗？”

“放心，虽然他身体状态很差，但绝对死不了。”

大概是这句话起了作用，第一人的语气稍微缓和了一下：“不过一直以来也没见过他被谁标记，连临时标记也没有，哪怕泽菲兰都在没办法的时候让盖里克……难道他想当个永远不被标记的Omega吗？”

“说不定他看上的是个Beta呢？”

“Beta？他连Alpha都从来不放在眼里，有哪个Beta……”反驳的话语戛然而止，“你不会是说奥默里克吧？”

波勒克兰挑了下眉，“想不到格里诺少爷也会有聪明的时候。”

即便是被如此调侃了，但格里诺看起来也似乎并不生气，而是依然专注在刚才波勒克兰随口说出的猜测之上，居然是奥默里克？虽然一直感觉沙里贝尔对奥默里克有些不同，但他原以为那也只是因为沙里贝尔看奥默里克比较顺眼而已？不过说实在的，似乎也没有人会看奥默里克不顺眼。格里诺摸着下巴说：“但怎么会是奥默里克呢？外面的人还说你冷淡，我看这个称呼倒是更适合奥默里克才对，那家伙看起来就是典型的正教圣职禁……”

没等他说完，波勒克兰就打断了他：“好了别琢磨了，那家伙好像醒了。”

“人没死就行，我还要去趟神殿骑士团，这边交给你了。”

 

沙里贝已经很久没有做过梦了，他是个几乎不做梦的人，但这一晚他却梦到了一些旧事，简直可以以假乱真地接驳记忆，以至于他自一片混沌中睁开眼看到面前白发龙骑士的时候还有些失落。

“终于醒了？”波勒克兰朝沙里贝尔递去一个酒杯，他见沙里贝尔犹豫，便忍不住笑了笑解释说：“放心，这次是清水。”

沙里贝尔这才坐起身接过杯子将里面的水都喝了下去，昨天晚上大量的流汗和魔法的反噬让他几乎陷入了一种脱水的状态，至于到现在他的身体也依然虚弱无力，只有体温还高得吓人。

波勒克兰见他神智清楚，便告知说：“教皇打算今天傍晚搭乘飞空艇去往魔大陆，泽菲兰要你守住冰天宫。”

沙里贝尔点了点头，眯眼瞟了眼窗外强盛的阳光，开口时声音有些低哑：“现在是什么时间？”

“快10时了。”波勒克兰抱胸站在一旁，“早上你一直昏睡着，明明浑身都烫得要命却还拽着毯子冷得发抖。这就是黑魔法反噬？那个光之战士居然能让你吃这样的亏？”

沙里贝尔“嘿”了一声没有说话，如果只是光之战士，还不至于让他变成这样。

波勒克兰看着沙里贝尔倦怠虚弱的模样微微挑起一边嘴角，问道：“要不要帮你找奥默里克过来看看？”

苍穹骑士团中只有奥默里克和努德内主修治疗魔法，但努德内平日专注在他自己的研究和试验中，若非必要都鲜少出门，所以如果有人受了伤往往都更愿意找奥默里克一些，波勒克兰的这个想法合情合理。

波勒克兰一边说着，一边就拿出了自己的通讯珠，却不防拿着通讯珠的却手忽然被沙里贝尔按住，他看向沙里贝尔，对方的另一只手正揉着额头一脸不适，波勒克兰还没搞清楚对方阻止自己的原因，就听到他说：“不要找他，找努德内。”声音不高却带着些不容置喙。

波勒克兰挑了下眉，刚想说找努德内多半是没人回应，沙里贝尔却又摇了摇头说：“不，也不要找努德内，我自己回去。”

不能找努德内，如果苍穹骑士团下午有任务，奥默里克白日的时间多半就会留在努德内那里，免得他那位好友因为沉浸药剂实验错过任务而被教皇责罚，所以这种时候去找努德内，奥默里克极有可能也会一起过来。

但他不想见奥默里克，至少现在不能。

——这样狼狈的样子，他见过一次就够了，再也不能多了。

“你谁都不找？”波勒克兰反问。

沙里贝尔轻笑了一声，说道：“这点小事还不至于去麻烦我们的苍穹骑士们。泽梅尔家就没有医疗官吗？”

我看你这个样子可不像是小事，今天早上格里诺还认真地怀疑过你会不会死呢。但波勒克兰却也没把这话说出口，只是耸了耸肩道：“一般的医疗官可不会治黑魔法反噬。”

沙里贝尔微微低下头，以修长十指为梳打理着自己的头发，听到波勒克兰话的时候，他嘴里正咬着自己右边手腕上的腕带，波勒克兰目不转睛看他，柔软嘴唇上搭着黑色的皮质腕带，这画面旖旎得近乎糜乱。

但沙里贝尔倒是毫无所觉，右手手指勾过腕带，便把它当做了发圈动作利索地扎牢了束起的马尾，他抬头朝波勒克兰微微笑了一下，“但奥默里克和努德内也不会。”他的唇色看起来依旧苍白，但神态语气已恢复了几分往常的轻慢，看来的确是无碍。

波勒克兰看着他这一番动作下来心情似乎不错，眼里隐隐浮动着一丝笑意，耐心十足地问：“那你打算怎么办？”

“你们的医疗官没什么用场，但给我找两瓶上等的以太药总会吧？”沙里贝尔根本没有给波勒克兰拒绝的机会，环顾了一下房间便接着问：“还有，我的衣服在哪儿？”

 

片刻过后，沙里贝尔便吞了下两瓶顶级以太药，穿上了一件新的法师长袍收拾完毕打算离开，波勒克兰这才在他身后慢吞吞道：“你真的不打算找下奥默里克？”

这一问，却是有些突兀了。

沙里贝尔撩了下额前垂下的一缕头发，转过头看着波勒克兰，眼色泠泠得像即将冰封的湖面，“你到底想说些什么？”

“只是一个友好的建议而已。”波勒克兰抛着手中的通讯珠，语调里带着奇妙的笑意，“昨天晚上你在我们床上的时候，他可是找过你许多次呢。”

沙里贝尔的眼色忽然阴沉了下来，他蓦然上前一步伸出手搭在了波勒克兰的颈侧，无名指上不知何时戴上了银色的指套，冰冷锋利的金属贴上了轻薄的皮肤，在颈下动脉处轻轻滑动，“不要以为我不能用黑魔法就治不了你。”

“我可从来没这么以为过。”波勒克兰倒是一点不怕，只是把手中的通讯珠朝沙里贝尔送了过去，脸上笑容堪称叵测，“物归原主。你看一眼就知道我是不是在胡说。”

沙里贝尔也向他回以一笑，语音沉缓，一字一句道：“就算是真的，那也不干你的事。”他将通讯珠收了回去，松开波勒克兰头也不回地离开。

波勒克兰摸了摸似乎还微感凉意的颈侧，勾着嘴角笑了一下。

啧，多管闲事了吗。

 

 

泽梅尔家不愧是四大贵族，医师给到沙里贝尔的以太药的确是解了他的燃眉之急，让他至少能平平稳稳回到自己住处，但就凭他现在这样子要守住教皇厅阻截光之战士就等于是螂臂挡车，没有一点胜算。

沙里贝尔有些疲倦地倚在沙发上，正思索着是否还有什么办法可以助他守住冰天宫，却不想竟然有人在这个时候扣响了他的门。

沙里贝尔打开门看到外面一身法师长袍的金发精灵不由一愣，“努德内？”顿了一下过后他又说：“是波勒克兰找你来的？”

努德内那双青绿色的眼眸里闪过一丝疑惑，沉默着没有说话。

沙里贝尔就凭他这一反应便能认定努德内此时的前来应该只是个巧合，他应该什么都不知道，于是他又问：“你来做什么？”按照他对努德内的认知，这家伙出门也只喜欢泡在实验室和图书馆，可从来不会主动出门找什么人，实际上他觉得就算有人在他窗外大喊哈罗妮女神降世了努德内也一定无动于衷头也不抬地继续潜心研究他的魔法试剂。

“改良试剂。”努德内言简意赅，伸手递给他两管墨色的试剂。

沙里贝尔忍不住为自己的睿智猜测笑了一声，果然还是为了药剂，不然努德内怎么可能离开自己的实验室跑来敲他的门？他伸手去拿，却在接过药剂的时候无意碰到了努德内的手指，结果下一刻他的手腕便被努德内扣住了。

“你做什么……”沙里贝尔愣了一下。

努德内对他的反应毫不在意，而是直接握住了他的手，还没等沙里贝尔反应过来就开口下了结论：“你体温太高了。怎么回事？”

那些顶级以太药虽然暂时令沙里贝尔的极度虚脱和以太紊乱有所好转，但黑魔法反噬和发情期引起的高热却一直没退，他的手心依旧烫得吓人。

沙里贝尔虽然惊讶于努德内的异常敏锐，但此时也不打算隐瞒，如果真的有人能解决他目前困境，那个人无疑就是努德内。于是他老老实实道：“以太用尽，又正好碰上了发情期而已。”他稍稍顿了一下，语气似乎并不在意，“不过现在已经解决了。”

努德内松开他的手，抬起眼冷冷看他：“让你等二十天就这么难？”

沙里贝尔这才想起来努德内曾经关照过他二十日内都不得妄用大型魔法，结果他不但用了，还用到以太枯竭，怪不得这么轻易就引发了黑魔法的反噬，大概是和他服用抑制剂后的身体状态有关。

“咳，迫不得已。”沙里贝尔难得没有理直气壮，这种时候他倒的确是没什么借口好说。

努德内自魔法袍上镶着的皮革带上抽出另外一瓶透明试剂递了过来，“和改良药一起喝。”

沙里贝尔便又将那瓶药剂也一同接了过来，举在自己面前轻轻晃了两下，透明的液体在阳光下透出丁点儿浅淡的茶色，说实话他有点不太想喝，他现在一看到这种颜色的液体就会想到格里诺调的鸡尾酒，再接着就会想到波勒克兰。

“知道了。”沙里贝尔看了一会儿便将药剂瓶收到了怀里，“多谢。”

沙里贝尔朝他施施然行礼，药既然都收了，接下来这便是要赶人了，他可不会请努德内进屋喝茶，虽然对方也不会想进他的屋子。所以沙里贝尔就站在那儿心安理得等着努德内离开，只是没想到努德内依然笔笔直站在他的门前，丝毫没有要走的意思。

“现在喝。”

“……”

对方那绿松石般的眼睛冷静而淡然地看着他，沙里贝尔觉得自己就像在被一只离群索居的猫盯着。他内心稍稍挣扎了一下，最后还是将原本已经收起来的药剂重新拿了出来，拔掉塞子就往嘴里灌了下去。喝完以后眉头几乎拧了在一块儿，这药也太难喝了吧，还不如喝格里诺调的酒。

“行了吗？”

努德内面无表情：“还有改良药。”

“……”

沙里贝尔又拿出一管墨色的抑制剂喝了下去，这抑制剂里加了许多薄荷倒是将药味掩去了许多，倒不是那么难以入口，喝完以后他将空了的药剂瓶在努德内面前倒置过来摇了摇，样子有些像一个在老师面前赌气的孩子，“请问现在可以了吗？”

努德内没理他，只是解释说：“你进入发情期不是凑巧。我说过，现在你以太值偏低，强行使用任何大型法术都会对你的身体造成损害，同时可能还会有一些其他后遗症——发情期不固定就是后遗症之一。”

“你的意思是，现在我的身体就像一颗定时炸弹，随时都有可能进入发情期？”

努德内仔细斟酌了一下他的比喻，然后点了点头：“可以这么说。”

沙里贝尔见他半天不言还以为会有什么转机，听到他的回答后颇为无语，“那我应该怎么做？”

这次努德内倒是答得很快：“好好休息。”

简直是废话。

沙里贝尔不知是该气还是该笑，最后还是扯了扯嘴角笑容昳丽地答应：“知道了。”

都交代清楚了，这回该走了吧？努德内果然如他所愿一般转身离开。但沙里贝尔的表情却在他转身走下台阶的那一刻忽然僵硬了一下。

因为他这才看到那里还站着一个人——黑发白袍，负杖静立——无疑就是奥默里克。

他看着努德内走到一直等在不远处的奥默里克身边，朝那个眉眼温和的黑发精灵微微点了下头。奥默里克似乎是开口问了他一些话，在听完努德内回答以后转过头来望了他一眼。

沙里贝尔的神情便只短暂僵硬了那一下，在奥默里克抬眼望过来的时候已然恢复了正常，见到奥默里克朝自己看了过来，他便神态自若地冲着远处的奥默里克轻轻笑笑，问好似的朝他行了个礼，姿态轻浮而又优雅。

而奥默里克闻着鼻尖那充盈着掺了其他复杂味道的淡淡花香，无声地垂下了头，一手按在胸前，回了他一个礼。

 

 

————————TBC————————


	12. 章十二：利剑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 泽妃教皇主场。

章十二：利剑

 

一名身着骑士服的青年自教皇厅的殿堂走过，坚硬的铠甲上喷着昂贵的白色烤漆，铠甲下面是伊俢嘉德制作最为精良的锁子甲，甲衣紧贴着身体一点也不显笨重，下摆处绣着苍穹骑士团的特殊徽记，蓝色的章纹随着他稳定的步伐有规律地微微晃动。今天的教皇厅似乎格外安静，只能听到那双月白色骑士靴在地面踏过的声响。

泽菲兰一路穿过长廊，走到了正厅。偌大的殿堂里只有一个人，教皇没有坐在他平时的圣座上，而是手持圣杖背对他而立，站在台阶之下看着自己的圣座。

琉璃窗外头透进来的光影染上白色的长袍，神圣却瑰丽。泽菲兰静静看着，忽然就想起他第一次见到教皇的情景。那时候的托尔丹七世也是如此，行于光下默然而立的姿态就像那些宗教画中的神诋。

 

其实一直以来都有人疑惑，为什么像泽菲兰这样的Omega也能变成苍穹骑士团的团长。因为Omega天生较弱的体质和那雷打不动一两个月就会有一次的发情期，他们绝对没有可能会在骑士团中谋得高位，绝大多数的情况下，他们甚至连进入骑士团的资格都不会有。

泽菲兰也是一样，甚至还要更糟一些，在经历完性别分化确认了他是个Omega之后家族就不再给他任何支持了，无论是继续就读剑术学院的学费还是成为见习骑士的推荐信。

「我们不需要不能成为骑士的废物。」

也并不是所有的Omega都不能成为骑士，那些德高望重的大贵族们只要一封够分量的推荐信就能把自己的Omega孩子送去皇都的骑士团，在那里谋得一官半职，不过最多也只能获得一个骑士的头衔而已。毕竟Omega的天生弱势摆在那里，没有多少Omega能在各项体能和实战演练上胜过Beta和Alpha，他们不是适合派到战场上的人，那么对他们来说就更没有功勋一说，想要晋升也不过是镜花水月。

但泽菲兰的家族却并不显赫，在整个伊俢嘉德之中也只能算作中流，近些年如果再没有什么杰出的后辈，整个家族都恐怕就要没落了，他们又怎么会把难能可贵的推荐信给到他这样一个注定不会有将来的Omega呢？所以尽管被家族抛弃，泽菲兰也并无怨言，宠爱这种东西本就不是捉襟见肘的家族能对每个孩子都施舍得起的。

于是泽菲兰东拼西凑用各种矿石换取金币支付了剩余的学费，顺利从剑术学院毕业，之后又决定独自前去应征平民见习骑士，没有推荐信的平民不可能直接进入皇都骑士团，而是成为见习骑士被分派驻去在各不同外地，干着最外缘的累活儿却要找尽机会去一点点积攒微薄可怜的军功，那些人多半要花费五六年的时间才能有被选拔成神殿骑士的资格，获得那些天之骄子般的贵族孩子一成年就有的东西。

但即便如此，那里也不见得会对Omega有多么友好。

 

「怎么又是你！我叫你滚！你听到了没有！」

那个脾气火爆的骑士官一把将人推倒在地。他再也受不了这个一直在这儿纠缠不清的Omega了，无论把这家伙推开多少次过了一会儿这个年轻人就又再次彬彬有礼地站到他的面前向他递出加入骑士团的申请，明明是在求人，脸上表情却不卑不亢的，真是讨人嫌！

所以这一次他打算让那个Omega吃点苦头，没有再给那人重新爬起来的机会，钢制的骑士靴狠狠踩上了年轻人的肩头，靴尖蹭上了那人的脸，在那张秀气俊美的脸上留下灰黑的污泞。

终于感觉出了口恶气的骑士官正想再警告一下这个Omega，却发现周围议论纷纷的人们却忽然安静了下来，人们自觉地垂首附身行起了礼。那名骑士官一回头，吓得立刻松开了脚下的Omega，也朝着前方缓缓走来的几人恭敬行礼。

「这里是怎么回事？」问话的是一名戴着红铜眼镜的教皇厅新晋祭司。

那名骑士官硬着头皮道：「大人，这个Omega想要加入骑士团，我不应允，他便一直纠缠，这才……」

教皇看了一眼那个狼狈的金发青年，淡淡问：「哦？为什么他不能加入骑士团呢？」

「回陛下，像他这样弱不禁风的年轻人一看就没办法通过剑术测试的，在下只是想让他有点自知之明，不想浪费他的时间。」

骑士团不愿招收Omega也是大家默认的规则，但毕竟没有人明言，所以这位骑士官当然不可能直接用性别一项作为拒绝的理由，只好找些别的借口来搪塞。但他没想到，那名年轻人却也向教皇行了个礼，紧接在他的话后说道：「教皇陛下，我已经从剑术学院毕业。我相信我的剑术理应可以符合见习骑士的要求。」

有人在为这个年轻人的主动出声而惊讶，也有人在为他的自以为是而默哀，一个这么纤弱的Omega，又怎么可能通过那样的考核呢？不过教皇似乎不以为意，只是漠然看了这个年轻人一眼。

「无法通过剑术测试吗？」托尔丹七世沉吟：「不如我们就来现场检验一下好了。」

教皇话语刚毕，他身边一名身着白色铠甲的龙骑士便往前走了两步，那是教皇近卫，苍穹骑士韦尔吉纳。

「平民见习骑士的要求并不高，请教皇允许我们就在这里进行测试。」

托尔丹七世点了点头：「可以。小心不要伤到人。」

韦尔吉纳引着那名金发的年轻人走到了一旁空旷处，两人拉开些距离之后便互施一礼开始了对阵，韦尔吉纳的枪术刚硬不折，冲击力极大，而那个年轻人在他面前就像个慌乱无措的孩子，举着剑被他逼得节节后退。

骑士官趁机凑上去：「陛下，您看……我说了吧，这小子绝对不行的。」

而教皇却不发一言，只是神色平淡地看着。

那个年轻人的确只上过剑术学院，他用的都只是剑术中一些最基础简单的防守姿势，当然比不上那些贵族公子们在剑术老师下学到的各种技巧，但他聪明在懂得用各个防守动作互相组合从而避免露出破绽产生更大的消耗。不过一段时间过后，那个样貌纤弱的年轻人终于招架不住如此猛烈的攻击，长剑脱手，对方的长枪停在了他的胸口。

韦尔吉纳收回枪，退到了教皇了身边。

「怎么样？」

「懂得用技巧弥补体力上的缺陷，而且很有毅力，是很优秀的年轻人。」

此言一出，举座皆惊。

那名骑士官忍不住出声：「大人，但他不是输了吗？」

一向正直严肃的韦尔吉纳听到这里都忍不住笑了：「如果一个刚从剑术学院毕业的孩子就能把我打败，那还要我们这些老家伙做什么呢？」

托尔丹七世淡淡打断了他们，平淡的声音里透出些威严：「只要一个人拥有出色的剑技和骑士之心，那么他就拥有了成为骑士的资格。就算是Omega也可以成为皇都斩杀龙族的利剑啊，你们说是吗？」

他身边的教皇厅祭司和韦尔吉纳都纷纷颔首，一旁围观的民众们也都忍不住暗自赞同。

那名骑士官也只好露出一个十分勉强的笑容，附和着说是。

「喂，你，真是走运了，你叫什么？过来登记。」

那个看起来纤细秀美的金发青年将目光从已经转身离开的教皇身上收了回来，他温顺地垂下了眉眼，低声说：「是泽菲兰，大人。」

那时的教皇对泽菲兰来说，就如同行走在世间救援众人的神，所以无论再过多久泽菲兰都能随时清楚忆起他第一次见到托尔丹七世的场景，记得他手持权杖淡然开口的样子，也记得他转身离去消融在余晖里的背影。

 

所以后来泽菲兰会为提升剑技而拿起大剑，为贯彻骑士之心而获义心之称，都不过因为那人当初一言而已。他自一个受了教皇无心之恩的无名青年，成为教皇近卫的苍穹骑士团总长，终于得以站到那人身边，成为了他手中的利剑。 

泽菲兰在托尔丹七世身后站定，无声地朝他施了一个恭敬的礼。

“事情都安排好了？”

“是。”泽菲兰微微垂首，是一个惯来的顺服姿态。

托尔丹七世淡淡应了一声，然后慢慢转过了身，他望着眼前的青年骑士，眼神威严，居高临下：“泽菲兰，一直到现在，你也没有什么要和我说的吗？”

“教皇陛下？”泽菲兰微微错愣了一下，“属下不知道要说什么。”

“艾默里克不愿认同我隐瞒的真相，那么你呢？你恐怕也未必认同吧。”泽菲兰的性子他并非不清楚，虽然他对自己令从禁止，但心中却也一定会有自己判断，托尔丹七世没有等他回答，而是继续说：“这么久以来，你的心中也一定充满疑惑吧。”

泽菲兰垂首不言。就算心有疑惑，但教皇不说的事，他也从来不会主动追问。

“那名光之战士带回来的的确就是千年前的真相，但你知道我为什么要选择隐瞒吗？”

“属下不知。”

为了人民的信仰？为了社会秩序的平稳？那些不过是些冠冕堂皇之词，但泽菲兰知道事情必然不像他们说得那样简单纯粹义正言辞，教皇必然还有别的考虑。

托尔丹七世默默望向一旁的壁画，那幅画中是伊俢嘉德的建国英雄托尔丹和十二骑士迎战邪龙尼德霍格的场景。他看了许久，威严的眼中像是起了些风起云涌的沧桑变化。

“——那么，我们就从建国神话开始说起吧……”

 

教皇厅的所有神职人员，都被教皇早早下令驱散，所以今日这偌大的神殿里便只有他们二人。

托尔丹七世娓娓道来，苍老的声音在大殿中响起，犹如神灵吟诵，而他讲述的历史却将泽菲兰知道的那些华美壮丽的史诗一行行抹去，逐一替换上那些被人深深埋藏在历史洪流中的血色真相。尽管已经从艾默里克的转述中知道了一些事情的原委，但却远不如他此时听教皇亲口说出时那样心惊。

但更让他心惊的，却不是过去的真相，而是教皇对未来的计划。

他曾经无数次猜测教皇的行为背后究竟有什么目的，他一度以为这背后一定存在无影对伊俢嘉德的指手画脚，也不止一次担心过教皇是否会被无影利用，但他却没想到事实竟会是如此？

无影。魔大陆。龙眼。征龙将的棺木。以及向群众隐瞒的真相。

所有的疑点终于连到了一起，原来被利用的从来都不是教皇——而是无影，是他，是苍穹骑士团，是整个教皇厅，甚至整个伊俢嘉德。

“无影算是什么？跳梁小丑而已。”

“人们的信仰不能倒塌，祈祷之力决不可中断。”

所有人都是他托尔丹七世手中的棋子，他就像神祗一般随意落子，他从未想过和解，在托尔丹的棋盘上从来就没有平手和局的选项，他精心算计，甚至都不怕对方侵入国境，反倒是借着敌手踏上了最后高峰，只为了杀死对方的王。

“吾将成为骑士王，用我的剑，斩断所有的祸根。”

 

泽菲兰看着眼前的教皇，这个明明已经能够被称为苍老的年长者的身上忽然迸发出了一股无形的气势，眼中闪着炙热的光，那一刻他再也不是庄严肃穆的教皇，而像是一名战无不胜的骑士王。

托尔丹七世低声问：“如今你已经知道了全部的真相。那么泽菲兰，你依然没有什么要对我说吗？”

泽菲兰抖开衣摆单膝跪地，他面向着教皇一手按在了胸前，却不发一言。他也的确什么都不用说，这个效忠的姿势已经说明了一些。

托尔丹七世用那双幽蓝的眼睛沉默地看着他，过了许久才叹息了一声，“一旦走出这扇门，你就真的没有办法回头了。”

泽菲兰一动不动，轻垂着眼轻声说：“我曾说过会成为为您劈开一切的利剑。我承诺效忠的人，就永远不会背叛。这是我的骑士道。”

就在不久前，他还对艾默里克说自己早就没有了回头的机会，但现在这个抛开一切的机会就放在了他的眼前，他也依旧无动于衷。因为自始至终，都不是教皇没有给他机会，而是他没有给过自己机会。

托尔丹七世没有再作探究，而是再次看了一眼那个金银玉石堆砌雕刻出的教皇圣座，然后手持圣杖迈向了大门，他的声音自泽菲兰的背后传来，“光之战士已经到了，是时候离开了。”

“是。”泽菲兰微微颔首，金色的碎发自耳后滑到了额前。一直到教皇离开他也没有起身，而是如往常一般面朝圣座垂目跪地，仿佛在夕阳余晖中做着最后的虔诚祷告。

 

泽菲兰曾在这里无数次看着那人独自踏上皇座，看着他持杖训众，看着他闭目低颂。那个站在台阶上的教皇总是居高临下遥不可及，旁人仰视都不一定见得到。但更多的时候他见到的是那个站在他身前的背影，姿态疲倦苍老却依旧挺立着腰杆，像头逐渐衰亡老去的狮王，那时的他又离自己那么近，探出手掌便触手可及。

他原对黑暗骑士敬而远之，却或许因为长期握住的那柄巨剑而在潜移默化中变了心性，世上本无非黑即白，自然也就没有所谓的公义，到最后也终于能够明白，为什么有时候是非善恶只凭一人之语，杀伐决断则只在一人之心。

哪怕知道历史皆是编造的谎言，哪怕知道未来皆是虚妄难测的理想之国，他却依旧毫无犹豫倾身，单膝跪地行礼，低下头去接受柄权的姿态犹如亲吻神的脚背。

——那时笼罩在光明中的人是泽菲兰，而教皇却站在他面前的咫尺阴影中。

那人在光明中传道，又在黑暗中殉难。那人是神的代行者，又同时是恶魔的麾下人。

但那又如何呢？

传闻中那个杀妻弑母有血腥之称的帝国皇帝尚且有过不为人知的善行，才得以在墓前收获哀悼者长年的鲜花。[1]

那人对他而言，亦是如此。

所以泽菲兰也不会背弃教皇。

 

 

[1]游戏没有这个背景，其实我是在影射历史上的尼禄：http://www.nationalgeographic.com.cn/magazine/2014/09/58.html


	13. 章十三：神意之枪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 教皇厅剧情，奥尔什方主场。
> 
> ※注意，有主要人物死亡警告。

章十三：神意之枪

 

托尔丹七世手持圣杖往冰天宫外等着的飞空艇信步走去，洁白的教皇长袍逶迤在地，一节节拖过这个伊俢嘉德最高的权力场。

他命令过无数人，利用过无数人，但却从来没有给过任何人选择或者反悔的余地——除了泽菲兰。但这一切也并非出于任何愧疚和仁慈，只是因为他从一开始就知道，泽菲兰不会背叛他。与其说那是一个机会，倒不如说那是一个测试。

他对那个孩子的了解胜过任何人。他从见到泽菲兰的第一眼就知道，这个孩子善良，耿直，聪明，有自己的原则，最重要的是，他认定的事就绝对不会再行任何变更，他想要做到的事就会不惜一切代价去完成，撞破头颅也不回头。

就像他会为了要成为见习骑士会一次次不厌其烦地将申请书交给那个指挥官，会在没有得到允许的情况下在教皇问话时出声为自己明证。

那次之后那个叫肖瓦索的祭司曾不解询问：“陛下，您为何要帮一个Omega进入骑士团呢？”

他说：“我不是在帮他，我只是要让他所有的民众知道，正教从来不曾歧视Omega，只要你足够优秀，就有资格成为骑士。”

那名新晋祭司恍然大悟，但片刻后又问：“但是陛下，那毕竟只是个Omega，你怎么知道他一定能通过韦尔吉纳的测试呢？”

托尔丹七世笑了笑，“因为我看到了那个孩子的眼睛，他的眼睛就像世上最为坚硬的宝石，但里面却闪着世上最疯的赌徒才有的孤注一掷。那可是个疯起来就能不顾一切的危险孩子啊。”

祭司似懂非懂，只能在一旁附和陛下英明。

 

从一开始他就并非有心施救，他其实早已将这个Omega的事情抛之脑后，直到后来在皇都的神殿骑士团中再看到这个已经长成俊美青年的年轻骑士时才终于又想起了当年往事。

从旁人口中听到了他的“义心”之名和处事原则时倒是颇为意外，隐约觉出了当初自己随口一言的影响。倒是没想到当初那一念之差的随手救助就让那个叫泽菲兰的孩子记了那么久，他只斟酌了片刻，便随口吩咐了韦尔吉纳多加看顾。

或许最初的救助是无心插柳，而之后的一切则是有心栽花。

如何在无形之中恩威并施并获得人们的称颂和赞誉，托尔丹七世深谙此道，把同样的手段用在一个值得培养的年轻人身上对他来说也并非什么难事。

后来的一切都发生得刚刚好，他需要开疆扩土，需要清除一切宿怨，需要斩断一切祸乱的根源，那么君王怎能没有佩剑？而就在他筹谋一切的时候，那个已然被自己引导得忠心耿耿的年轻人便自告奋勇投到了他的麾下，说愿意成为他手中的利剑。

“那么陛下，对付那些危险的孩子要怎么办呢？”

“最好的办法，不是毁了他们，而是让他们成为自己的武器。”

利刃毕竟还是凶器，稍有不慎便会割伤自己，于是托尔丹七世才会有那一问去反复试探，而泽菲兰的反应也一如他的预料。但真正令他放下心来的，却是之后泽菲兰化身圆桌骑士掷出神意之枪的那个时刻。

因为事实证明泽菲兰的确是一把最好用的剑。

——不管是在精炼前还是在精炼后。

 

 

其实在很早以前奥尔什方就对所有事都有所准备和预料，埃德蒙阁下，没错也就是他的父亲，父亲总说他和他的母亲很像，笑起来的样子尤其像，总是一副聪明又看透的姿态。

“其实她也总是那样，明明什么都知道啊，却还是……”

福尔唐家的伯爵没有说完，而是垂下头用手掩住了自己的面孔，肩膀微微瑟缩，不知是不是在哭泣，奥尔什方那时就坐在他身边，他一句安慰的话也没有说，只是伸出手轻轻拍了拍父亲的背。

所以这一次也是一样，他其实在出发以前，不，或许是更早以前，在库尔扎斯为那位冒险者阁下打开营地大门的时候他就已经做好了最坏的打算，只是没有想到结局会来得那么快。

 

神意之枪掷出之后泽菲兰便从圆桌骑士变回原样，那一刻，他站在屋檐之上垂首看着仰面摔倒在地的奥尔什方，他们的目光曾有一瞬的交接，而彼时那双绿色的眼睛静谧漠然，就像从来不曾见过的陌生人迎面相逢。

奥尔什方几乎能感觉到自己生命的流失，他在那一刻忽然回想起了很多人和很多事，想到病重苍白的母亲把手放在他的脸颊边和他说要好好活下去，想到父亲第一次握住他的手教他如何握剑告诉他一定要学会保护自己，那些他原以为都忘记的事情，原来一直都深埋在脑海在最深处，直到最后才翻涌而出，他忽然有些后悔为什么那天晚上没有给父亲留下只言片语——母亲从未怪过您，我也没有。

不过也来不及了，现在他的面前就只有那个笨蛋一样的光之战士。

他从未见过这个家伙露出这样悲伤而绝望的表情，他握住自己的手甚至都有些颤抖，他在害怕……眼神像是个快要失去什么重要东西的孩子，孤独又无助。

这样的表情真不适合他的光之战士。

“英雄……可不应该……露出……悲伤的表情……”

奥尔什方朝他笑笑，轻轻握住了他的手。

“你还是……笑起来……最棒了……”

冰天宫上那么冷，奥尔什方透过呼出的白气看到那个笨蛋冲他露出了一个难忍悲伤的勉强笑容。

他恍然间想起第一次在巨龙首见到这个家伙的场景，那个裹着风雪一路跋涉到他营前寻求他的帮助的冒险者，刚进屋子的时候他还冷得瑟缩着肩搓着自己的双手，奥尔什方就透过他对着手心呵出的白气看到了那张英俊的脸。然后忍不住笑了起来。

结果那名人族战士这才回过了神，在旁人的告知下得知了坐在那儿的自己就是他要找的“奥尔什方老爷”，片刻的小小窘迫之后便忽然一本正经了起来，侃侃而谈地向他阐述前因后果，那双经过风雪磨砺的眼睛和嘴角淡淡挂着的稳健笑容简直令他着迷。

他爽快答应，并且忍不住小小调侃了一下那位人族战士，不出所料的，还没说上几句话那个家伙就在他故意为之的溢美之词下露出了另外一种笑容，青涩无措中带着初时的一点小小窘迫，但无论他眼神再怎么慌忙闪躲，无论他再怎么匆忙转身仓促告别，也遮掩不住那瞬间红起来的耳朵。

总之，无论是什么时候，他的挚友都是那么棒！

没关系的，不要悲伤，也不要害怕，你可是我心中最棒的英雄啊……

今后，一定会有人，陪在你的身边继续和你并肩作战；一定会有人，在你落魄之时也同样愿意向你伸出援手；一定会有人，在你身陷囹圄之时也毫无芥蒂地相信着你。

是的，一定。

你一定还能遇到这样的同伴陪你走下去。

但唯一遗憾的是，那都不会再是我奥尔什方。

握住他的手忽然松开，他再也看不到那双晴空般的眼睛。

 

 

泽菲兰跃上飞空艇，他听到了艾默里克震惊悲痛的喊声，他看到了那名强大的光之战士露出了孩子般悲伤和绝望的神情，他还看到了奥尔什方逐渐暗淡下去的目光，但他却无动于衷。

他怎么能无动于衷呢？

奥尔什方就要死了啊，是他杀死的……

那不是陌生人，那是奥尔什方。

那是他在剑术学院便认得的奥尔什方，但他为什么会一点感觉都没有？

 

「请叫我奥尔什方。」那个浅蓝发色的精灵朝他伸出了手。

「多谢了，奥尔什方阁下。」他握住了对方的手，站起了身，「我是泽菲兰。」

「啊，是你？」对方笑着朝他眨了眨那双蓝色的眼，「我知道你的名字。」

他微微一愣，就连握着对方的手也稍稍僵了一下。

「嘿！不要一副被吓到的样子好吗？我可和刚才那些欺负的家伙不一样！是听老师说的，最近新来的一个学剑术的孩子，长得特别漂亮，叫泽菲兰。」奥尔什方停下来看了他一会儿，然后吃吃地笑了起来，「那时我还以为会是个女孩子呢。」

那时候的泽菲兰依旧是有些愣愣地看着他，不知该接什么话。

奥尔什方眯着眼笑，「不要再用这样的眼神看着我了，像一头受惊的小鹿一样，怪可怜的。」

泽菲兰抽回手，垂下眼轻轻抿了下嘴，低声说：「抱歉。」

「喂，我说你这个家伙啊！」奥尔什方有些无语地看着他，很有上去拍他两下让他振作起来的冲动，但对方其实又和弗朗塞尔那个小家伙不太一样，主要是泽菲兰长得太过清秀文雅让他都不太敢这么做。他惆怅了一会儿，然后默默自言自语：「其实是挺像女孩子的……」

「什么？」泽菲兰抬起头来看他，眼里是一片静谧的绿。

「没什么。咳，既然我们都认识了，那以后要是遇到什么麻烦就来找我好了！」对方很豪放地朝他挥了挥手。

只有十七八岁的奥尔什方在阳光下笑得眉宇飞扬，握着剑的样子就像一位游历四方的年轻骑士。

泽菲兰看着那样子的奥尔什方忽然就笑了起来，少年人的声音清清朗朗：「多谢师兄。」

但后来就算泽菲兰真的遇到点什么小麻烦也没有为此去求援过奥尔什方，他更多的时候只是找奥尔什方学习和切磋剑技，家族不会给他太多时间滞留在学校，他必须尽快尽好地习得一切。

不过奥尔什方也依旧离开得比他更早。原来奥尔什方已经获得了骑士的爵位，会来这里学习剑术只是因为福尔唐家觉得他过去学习的剑术都不够正规，所以才让他来这里进修，进修完毕，自然是要回到家族的，听说福尔唐伯爵已经为他安排了库尔扎斯高地执行副官的职务。

当然，这些都是后来他性别分化结束，变成Omega后回到学院听说的了。

而在那之后的很长一段时间里，他都在获得功勋和骑士爵位上奔忙，再未见过奥尔什方。

 

之后再见已经是许多年后了。

那时候艾默里克刚成为神殿骑士团的总骑士长，却招来了各种不满之声，不少人都在暗地里议论着艾默里克是教皇私生子一事，所以连带着许多王官贵族的私生子都连带着成了谣言攻击的对象，奥尔什方也在此列。

一旦一个人被安上了私生子的称号，那么无论他曾有过多大成就，都会被人视作縻粉。所以哪怕奥尔什方只是前去募兵处调动物资的这一会儿，也有人忍不住在旁交头接耳指指点点，好在他早也已经习惯了，所以倒也并不挂心。

倒是从旁经过的另一人出了声为他打抱不平，那人一身白色骑士服，胸前铠甲上烙着教皇近卫苍穹骑士团独有的标志。

「神殿骑士团的骑士们什么时候也和无聊的太太们一样会在背后说这些闲言碎语了？」

「大人。」那些神殿骑士们见了那人服饰便知他等阶远高于自己，不由纷纷俯首行礼，立刻闭了嘴连眼神交流也不敢再有。

奥尔什方颇为意外地转过脸，然后在看到那名骑士的那一刻忽然笑了起来，眉目间沉稳内敛了几分，不再如从前一样张扬，但眼神还是一样光彩夺目，两三步就走上前来与他打起了招呼：「哎呀，这不是小泽菲兰吗？」

「……」泽菲兰沉默了一下，最后还是朝他微微颔首叫了声：「师兄。」

奥尔什方上下打量着他，眼神和笑容都明灿夺人：「你都换了剑了还叫我师兄呢？头一次见你时候就说了叫我奥尔什方就好了。不过没有想到这么久没见都长成这样俊美的青年了啊。还变成了苍穹骑士？在伊俢嘉德也是首屈一指的骑士了啊！」

泽菲兰轻轻抿了下唇，再次沉默着不知该如何接话。他总是不太擅长面对别人的夸奖和称赞，尤其是来自他认识和尊敬的人的称誉。

奥尔什方却从来不会让他为难，笑眯眯地自顾自说了下去：「只可惜这次我调动完物资就要马上离开了啊，下次再回皇都的时候一定要找你喝酒好好聊聊！」

可是师兄我其实不会喝酒。

不过最后泽菲兰顿了一下说出来的却是一个温温和和的“好”字，简直和当初那个剑术学院在他面前叫他师兄的少年并无二致。

「那就这么说定了！等我下次回来泽菲兰总长可一定要赏光。」

奥尔什方下意识伸出手，似乎是想拍拍他的肩膀，但后来大概觉得不太合适，于是只是放在了身前做出一个击掌的动作。

泽菲兰看到他的样子忍不住微微笑了起来，这里可鲜少会有人与他作出这样的动作，于是他送上手掌与奥尔什方轻轻击了一下，像是熟人好友间的简单约定。

 

但其实就一直没有等到下一次。

奥尔什方长期驻守于巨龙首营地，悉心打理着库尔扎斯高地的诸多事务，极少再回到皇都，有时哪怕回来了也是匆忙奔走于各处处理事务，之后便又匆匆回去。但他也的确在那里的民众中有着非常不错的口碑，泽菲兰偶有从库尔扎斯高地回来的骑士将他亲热又尊敬地称作“奥尔什方老爷”。

泽菲兰听到时候忍不住微微失笑，明明还那么年轻却被人叫做老爷，虽然他明白那个称呼更多时候只是针对身份而有的认可，不过依旧让人有些忍俊不禁，不知下次见面时候是否可以借此调侃一下他的那位银剑师兄？

但其实这也不过是他偶尔的念想，忙碌的生活对他来说也是一样，成为苍穹骑士团的总长之后他多数时间都要留守在教皇近旁，偶尔得空却也难与奥尔什方碰上。所以那酒便也就一直没有喝成，他们的旧也一直都没有叙成。

包括这次，也是因为光之战士的出现，他才知道奥尔什方也一同回了皇都，但林林总总的各类事务和复杂交错的各方立场让他们甚至都没有机会好好说上几句话。

直到今日在教皇厅……

 

其实在掷出那一枪的时候他不曾有过一点犹疑，因为他要保护教皇，所以他必阻止那名光之战士。不过，就算教皇利益是他首要维护的一切，但无论如何——

无论如何——奥尔什方对他来说，都不是一个可以随意牺牲的无关紧要之人。

那么，为什么在奥尔什方被长枪贯穿的时候，他却也一点感觉都没有呢？

没有惊讶，没有懊悔，没有悲伤，他的内心空荡而寂静，什么情绪都没有……

泽菲兰不由得按上了自己的左边胸膛，那里面，真的有东西在跳动吗？

他想起来托尔丹七世曾说过，要获得力量就必须要付出代价。

那么成为圆桌骑士的他们，付出的，又究竟是什么样的代价？

 

 

————————TBC————————


	14. 章十四：即将凋零的花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 如果说73准备虐狗算预警的话……。

章十四：即将凋零的花

 

天阳号的高度一直在不断攀升，再继续往东行驶下去就是阿巴拉提亚云海，韦尔吉纳倚在飞空艇的栏杆处已经看了好一会儿的风景，同时也观察了独自站在一旁的泽菲兰许久。

尽管泽菲兰神情一直都是那样淡淡的，但对和他相识许久的韦尔吉纳来说，此时的泽菲兰却有点不对劲，自他离开教皇厅落上飞空艇后眉宇间便带着一种像是疑惑、又像是郁结的神色，让人有些担心。

“你怎么了？”韦尔吉纳走到了泽菲兰的身旁。

“没什么。”泽菲兰下意识微微摇了摇头，过了一会儿之后才放缓了语气说：“有些累。”

韦尔吉纳十分理解地点了点头，眼神朝周围扫了一圈，“我看他们几个回来以后好像都不太舒服，变身圆桌骑士的消耗该是不小。”

此时阿代尔斐尔正脸色苍白地坐在一旁的长椅之上，手臂撑在膝盖之上按着自己的额头，让勒努就坐在他的边上，一只手自然地搭在骑士同伴的背脊上，他们靠得很近说着话，泽菲兰看过去的时候让勒努似乎在阿代尔耳边说了句什么，阿代尔便轻轻笑了起来。

而另一边的格里诺却在和波勒克兰争执着到底谁来驾船，剑拔弩张的气氛让人以为他们就快要打起来，但波勒克兰轻轻松松就按住了格里诺想要拔出身后斧头的手，把张牙舞爪的泽梅尔公子反手勾住，倒像是把人抱进了怀里。格里诺似乎是极少在波勒克兰面前这样吃亏，狠狠将人推开以后便气急败坏地放开航向盘，“谁爱开谁开去！”

至于沙里贝尔……泽菲兰稍稍四顾了一下，发现沙里贝尔似乎已经不在甲板之上了。

泽菲兰将目光收了回来，回应着先前韦尔吉纳的话，“以太耗尽的滋味的确不太好受。”

“你要不要先回去休息？我留在这里看着。”

泽菲兰再次摇了摇头，轻声说：“我不是第一次用这种‘力量’了，我没事。”

韦尔吉纳便也不再多说，泽菲兰虽然看起来俊秀纤弱，但脾气却硬得要命，说一不二，无人可劝，有时候简直像块怎么都敲不开的石头，所以大家最后干脆也就放弃了尝试。

 

沙里贝尔那时候的确不在甲板之上，他刚登上飞空艇便找到了一旁的通道打算直接回去休息。

就连格里诺和阿代尔在借用了圆桌骑士的力量后都感觉并不轻松，那么对召唤圆桌骑士前就已经状况不佳的沙里贝尔来说就更是糟糕，身体的所有力量都几乎被掏空，四肢百骸都像锈掉的铁具般沉重无用，眼前蒙上了一片黑影，黑压压的天空随时都会砸下来把他压垮。

这个时候他不想管泽菲兰最后到底杀了谁，也不想管教皇到底要去哪儿，只想赶紧回到房间好好躺下睡上一觉。

不过就在他快要踏下最后一级台阶的时候，却发现跟前有人挡住了他的路。

那人就站在楼梯尽头那片看不到的阴影里，遇到这样的情况沙里贝尔本该心生警戒，但心里那道警觉的防线还没建起便已倾塌，因为他几乎是在发现那人的同时就认出了眼前的人是谁。

就算那人只露出一片衣角他也能迅速分辨，更何况此时他还能在黑暗中看到那人的大概轮廓。

“奥默里克大人是特意在这里等我的吗？”沙里贝尔声音低哑含笑，带着股调笑般的戏谑。

奥默里克却没理会，只微微仰起头看着还站在台阶上的沙里贝尔压着声音说：“以太不稳还要申请出战，你疯了吗。”

黑发精灵那双湛蓝的眼睛在阴影中幽暗得如同一片夜色下的深海，眼色沉沉，冷得有些骇人，沙里贝尔看着他紧绷的下颔就知道他是在生气，奥默里克居然也会生气，哈。

沙里贝尔侧了侧身倚在了一旁扶栏上，轻笑一声说：“我要是不出战才是真的疯了，你以为教皇会让一个废物留在飞空艇上吗？”

沙里贝尔的话就像一盆冷水淋头而下，激得奥默里克一愣。

教皇当初会让泽菲兰邀请沙里贝尔进苍穹骑士团不过是因为看中这个Omega在黑魔法上的天赋和造诣，但这并不代表教皇对沙里贝尔本人有多欣赏。这就像当初那些大人物会让沙里贝尔进入异端审问局一样，贵族老爷们不愿脏了自己的手，总有些脏活需要别人来干。他们需要他，却并不代表他们看得起他，这对大多数人来说或许难以接受，但对沙里贝尔来说是否能够得到那些大人的喜爱和欣赏却并无所谓，他只要手握重权便可以了。他自有本事让那些大贵族离不开他，就算厌恶他但也不得不倚仗他为自己做事。

奥默里克沉默着没有说话，只是一动不动站在那里，类似劝服的话他以前也说过，但沙里贝尔却总有本事反驳得他无言可对。

沙里贝尔也没有过多解释，只是懒洋洋道：“说完教了？那麻烦让让。”

除了最初那一惊之下让他看清了眼前的人是奥默里克外，眼前的景象就立刻随着放松下来的心情虚实恍惚起来，几句话说下来他已经连人都看不清了，再这样下去估计连站都要站不稳。

但奥默里克却好像是故意一般，依然静静站在那里，过了一会儿他才低声问：“就算我让开了你还走得动吗？”

 

奥默里克早就从努德内那里知道了沙里贝尔的状态到底有多糟糕，只是服用了努德内给的那两管药剂根本不可能让沙里贝尔完全恢复，但他竟然还主动请求出战教皇厅一役，简直就是嫌自己死得还不够快。

本来照沙里贝尔那以太枯竭的状况，若真要勉强出战恐怕在那个光之战士手下连一招都走不过，所以奥默里克本也并不担心他会傻到这样还出去迎战，但却没想到沙里贝尔竟然讨巧召唤了圆桌骑士，借用蛮神之力硬是和光之战士交了手。

他在开战之前便召唤了圆桌骑士，所以表面上谁都看不出破绽，但奥默里克却在飞空艇上看得隐隐心惊，他知道沙里贝尔一旦脱战恢复原样就必然支撑不住，所以才耐着性子留在这里等他。这种刻意而为的避人耳目既是给足了沙里贝尔面子，也让他达到了自己的目的，拦住了眼前的人。

像奥默里克这样的人，与其说是聪明，倒不如说是心机，谁也不知道他明里暗里到底藏了多少不为人知的心思。就像沙里贝尔不知道努德内给他的那瓶药其实来自奥默里克，而努德内也不会知道奥默里克一开始给他那瓶药的目的就是为了让他交给沙里贝尔，奥默里克只要一句“新制的以太稳定剂”就足以让努德内收下，然后在适当的时候给适当的人——不过他们本也没有必要知道。

沙里贝尔站在台阶上几乎摇摇欲倾，颇有些吃力地笑了一下，连说话的声音都有些轻了下来：“还真是走不动了……”

他将整个人的重心都压在了一边的扶拦上，以太被完全掏空的身体像终于彻底锈掉的机械一般再无动弹的可能，那处栏杆顺着他慢慢滑坐下去的动作一节一节压过他的脊骨，如同落入了能把人吞没的深井。

但就在最后一刻，忽然就有人走上前来一把将他揽住压进了怀里，沙里贝尔额头抵在那人的肩上，鼻尖嗅到的都是那人身上干净冷冽的味道，就像寒冬乍来的初雪。

那人像是在他耳边轻轻叹了口气，温声说：“别逞强了，我带你回去。”

 

飞空艇上的房间都并不太宽敞，用金属和木板搭建隔离开的房间只有一扇小小的圆窗，哪怕是在白天光线也并不充足，所以此时奥默里克要看书，就只有拧开房间唯一一张书桌旁的灯，但他看了很久，手中的那本《古代魔法阵》也只翻过了一页。

奥默里克想了想，最后还是合上了手上的书，回过头去看躺在床上昏沉而睡的沙里贝尔，精灵的眉头总是若有若无蹙着，似乎睡得并不安稳。

他其实鲜少见到这样称得上是安静弱势的沙里贝尔，大多时候他见到的沙里贝尔都是那样姿妍明丽的，嘴角会挂着讥诮嘲讽的笑，浑身上下透着一股肆意邪气。

现在这般……倒有些像自己初时遇到他时的样子了。但其实那个时候，才是沙里贝尔最糟糕的样子吧。虽然站在躺在他眼前的家伙也一样好不到哪儿去。

 

他们邂逅于伊俢嘉德的某个灼热夏日。

奥默里克最开始是被那股厚重得惊人的花香所吸引的。那气味本来只是若有若无清浅勾人地萦绕在他的鼻尖，彼时他问同行的伙伴是否也有闻到，但收获的却是一致的摇头，于是他本也没有在意。但未过多久，他就感觉到那股香气越来越重，像是有一千朵一万朵花同时绽放，芳香蓬勃肆意，浓艳得如同一张猎网将人紧紧缠住，奥默里克觉得自己仿佛置身花海，他被这如影随形的香气所蛊惑，抛下了同伴循迹而去。

他甚至为此踏入了从未涉足的云雾街，他能清晰感知到源头就在附近，那感觉就像一棵逐渐开至极尽的樱树，绚烂热烈却又充满绝望，仿佛下一刻便要凋谢，而奥默里克在那些陌生的街道里跌跌撞撞兜兜转转了很久，最后才终于在一条逼仄的巷子深处找到了一切始发。

没有花海，也没有樱树，只有一个垂死伶仃的Omega。

奄奄一息，满身狼藉，像是零落在地的花。

但却紧紧抓住了他的视线，引着他步步向前……

 

那些躁动的热意是在他抱起那个Omega时便一点点从骨缝里渗出的，那个Omega馥郁的信息素味道犹如一方光明正大的陷阱，而他是自愿投身其中的猎物，毕竟诱饵太过美味，哪怕就这样被俘获也心甘情愿。

但其实奥默里克并不愿意把一切都归结为信息素的吸引，因为他清楚，在那个Omega睁开那双浅灰色的眼睛向他望过来的时候，有种全然陌生的情绪自心底升起，推动着他的心脏鼓鼓而动，令他慌不择路避开视线甚至都不敢对视。

一直到那人重又安静默然地闭上眼后他才敢怀着探究的目光小心翼翼地注视着怀里自己那个精灵，明明只是少年，但面部轮廓便已隐隐透出一些端妍昳丽，几乎让人忍不住要伸手描摹。

他像着了魔，也像中了毒，Omega甜腻湿热的呼吸就无意识地喷在他的肩颈之间，心底的那种奇异陌生的情绪伴着他吸进鼻腔的信息素味道一路延展到了四肢百骸，缓缓撩拨着他的神经，勾着他一点一点往怀里的Omega凑近，奥默里克几乎要将自己的脸贴上对方的，他觉得自己应该做些什么，却不知到底该做什么。

最后，他忽然鬼使神差地低下头轻轻吻了一下那个Omega的额头，温热的唇碰上了滚烫的额头，即便只是一个一沾即分的触碰却也足以令他的心跳飞速上升，心中仿佛带着最为纯粹的愉悦和欣喜，好像有人在他心里种下了一朵花，而那一刻他听到了蓓蕾初绽的声音。

 

 

————————TBC————————


	15. 章十五：飞空艇之夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 全员群像√ 多CP√ 多组合√ 多狗粮√

章十五：飞空艇之夜

 

泽菲兰是天色完全暗下来以后才回的房间，打开房门发现奥默里克的时候颇有些讶异地顿了一下动作，不过下一刻他就看到了被人安置在床上昏沉而睡的沙里贝尔，稍一思量明白了事情原委，于是又平静无常地将房门关上。

“沙里贝尔怎么样？”

奥默里克坐在原处，听到动静之后也没抬头，目光依然凝在沙里贝尔的身上，只缓缓回答：“以太衰弱还强行召唤了圆桌骑士，魔法反噬加剧，估计一两天内都醒不过来了。”

泽菲兰抬了抬眼，显然是对沙里贝尔的状况会如此严重而颇感意外，但此时他也不想刨根问底，既然奥默里克都守在这里了，那不管沙里贝尔先前发生了什么，接下来总不至于有事。

“你感觉怎么样？”这次轮到奥默里克反问。

“什么？”泽菲兰愣了愣，片刻后才反应过来奥默里克是在问他用了那些力量以后的状况，他有些犹疑地顿了顿，然后说：“已经好多了。”

房间太小，除去空下来的那张床铺以外就没有其他可以落座的地方，于是泽菲兰便直接倚在门边。他犹豫了一下才开口：“今天离开前，教皇找过我了……他和我说了一些事……”

奥默里克抬起头来看着他，眼里映出一旁暖色的灯光，等待着他说下去。

“教皇要去魔大陆找的，是古代亚拉戈帝国留下来的控制蛮神的方法。”

奥默里克忍不住皱了皱眉，“教皇陛下还是听信了无影，打算召唤蛮神？”在他看来，那个精神矍铄目光威严的老人可不会就这样轻易任人摆布。

泽菲兰轻轻摇了摇头，慢慢地说：“不，他只是表面附和无影，实际则是在利用无影，他说……他想要成为真正的托尔丹，成为骑士王……去抹杀这个世界的所有邪恶。”

奥默里克微微错愣了一下，教皇的想法实在有些太过疯狂了，况且……

“召唤蛮神需要以太，他根本没有这么多的水晶。”

“他不需要水晶，他的力量来自龙眼。”泽菲兰淡淡地说：“我们都以为龙眼从来都只有一枚，但其实初代苍天龙骑士从尼德霍格那里获得的龙眼不是一枚，而是两枚——现在，其中一枚在埃斯蒂尼安阁下那里，而剩下的一枚，应该就在哈尔德拉斯殿下身边。”

不错，奥默里克和努德内曾经打开棺木看过，那里面的确是还有一枚龙眼，只是……那枚龙眼留存的形式着实令人感觉不太舒服。他轻轻皱了下眉没有多说，只是顿了顿继续道：“所以，这就是教皇需要带着征龙将的棺木一起去魔大陆的理由？”

“我想应该是的。”

“但应该只有被选中的龙骑士才能获得龙眼的力量……教皇他打算怎么调用龙眼中的以太呢？”

此话一出，泽菲兰也不经沉默了起来，教皇并没有向他说明全部的细节，但他相信，托尔丹七世既然会有那样狂热的念头，就绝对不会在这样重要的地方留下疏漏，“或许这就是他要在魔大陆找的东西吧……”

奥默里克微低着头，下意识支起了右手，修长手指稍稍蜷曲轻轻抵着下颏，是个惯来的思考姿态，他思忖着说：“我至今也不知道当初教皇赐予我们的那些‘力量’究竟来自哪里，但今天听你这样说来，恐怕和教皇接下来要动用的力量也是出自同源之水，如果那些力量真的都来自龙眼……那么的确不需要再另外挖掘水晶来获得以太了。”

奥默里克停了片刻后稍稍抬起眼来看向泽菲兰，“这件事……你是怎么看的？”

泽菲兰轻声说：“太理想，也太极端了。”

“但如果教皇真的可以不存私心地调用这股力量……那么他就能消灭那些传说中的无影……”奥默里克停顿了一下，“那或许真能够结束大部分的争端，实现所谓的和平——至少是暂时的和平。”

“这样疯狂而又极端的理想，其他人或许无法实现，如果是教皇陛下……我愿意相信他。”

“教皇其实也是个狂徒吧？他是那种想要做到什么事，就一定能做到什么事的人啊。”奥默里克轻轻叹了口气，“我只是在担心，那样强大的力量……教皇陛下真的驾驭得了吗？”

泽菲兰的影子投在墙上一动不动，令他倚门而立的样子显得特别安静，他沉默了很久才开口低声说：“无论获得的是什么样的力量，都必须付出代价。教皇也好，我们也好。我想，他早就做好一切打算了吧。”

奥默里克轻轻点了下头，“既然教皇陛下早就筹谋了一切，我们也已经决定追随，那么接下来就只能在自己的位置上竭尽全力了。”

泽菲兰的神情却在此时微微动了一下，他轻轻垂下眼，似乎是犹豫了片刻，然后才轻声说：“召唤圆桌骑士的那份力量……如非迫不得已，还是少用为好。”

“怎么？”

“我不知道，但我有种不太好的感觉。”泽菲兰的大部分面孔都隐在了阴影之下，让人有些看不分明，他的声音里带了一丝迷茫和微不可察的颤抖，“……就好像，我不再是我了。”

奥默里克听到这里忽然皱着眉站起了身。

泽菲兰被奥默里克的举动所惊，意识到了自己的失态，愣了一下之后便抬起手揉了揉自己的头，往前走了一步站到了昏黄灯光所能笼罩到的范围里，他脸上带着很淡的笑，语气却忽然轻松起来，“抱歉，似乎说了很奇怪的话。请别介意，我想我可能只是有些累了。”

奥默里克仍是静静看着他，他不言不动，只是微微皱着眉神情透着些忧虑。

但此时的泽菲兰却已然恢复了常态，他走上前来，一边收拾了几件自己的衣服和随身物品，一边语气平淡地说：“既然沙里贝尔状态不佳，那就麻烦你多为照顾了。我和你换个房间睡，没问题吧？”

苍穹骑士团中只有泽菲兰和沙里贝尔是Omega，所以他们本是住在一间的，而奥默里克则是和努德内在一起。沙里贝尔的情况的确需人看护，所以泽菲兰做出这样的变动表面看起来也并无不妥，但是……泽菲兰分明知道自己其实是个Alpha！

于是奥默里克又是皱了皱眉。

泽菲兰在看到奥默里克放在书桌上的那本书时动作微微顿了一下，但很快便又将目光越过了那里，转而拿走了放在旁边的一瓶暗物质。

他没有等奥默里克的回应，而是接着说：“我看应该没有问题，如果有什么药物和材料需要准备，请一定告诉我。”说完之后便彬彬有礼地朝他微微屈了屈身，从下令到执行流畅之极，全然一派苍穹团总长的模样。

奥默里克看着他离开，似乎是对这样的发展有些始料不及，脸上神情微妙且有些复杂。

 

一直到泽菲兰开门准备离开了，奥默里克才忽然开口将他叫住：“泽菲兰。”

金发的青年骑士微微侧过身来看他。

奥默里克欲言又止，那双蔚蓝的眼睛如同浩瀚的海洋，温和却有些忧郁，他轻蹙着眉看了泽菲兰一会儿才轻声说：“奥尔什方他……我知道你的本意不是想杀他。”

泽菲兰站在那里微微僵了一瞬，片刻后他的身体才重新放松了下来，他低声说：“但我是凶手。”

那个金发的青年骑士慢慢转过了脸，再次将自己的神情隐入黑暗之中。

“奥默里克你听过一句东方的古语吗？

——杀人者必为人所杀，善战者必死于战场。”

泽菲兰的声音轻且低，却带着一股早已熟稔于心默诵千遍的厚重感，听在奥默里克的耳中犹如神明的低语，又如同开启命运之门的咒语，令奥默里克忍不住轻轻打了个寒颤。而等他再回过神来的时候，泽菲兰已经离开了。

而直到很久以后他回想起来泽菲兰说的这些话才意识到，其实在登上飞空艇的时候，他们就已经顺着既定的轨迹，在一步步驶向宿命了。

 

泽菲兰走到了努德内和奥默里克的房间，轻轻扣响了门。

努德内是个在看书时候特别心无旁骛的人，不过在泽菲兰敲门的时候他还是极为难得地将目光从书本上移了过来，抬起眼皮看了眼门口那个容貌细致的金发青年，神情动作无一不是绝对理性的Beta风范。

泽菲兰站在门口极为简单地解释了一下事情经过，努德内睁着那双翡色淡漠的眼睛听他说完，之后便又重新将目光挪回了自己的书上，连眼角都没动一下。

若不是其后努德内声音平淡地应他了一句“知道了”，泽菲兰真怀疑对方到底有没有听到自己的话。

幸好他们共事的时间不短，努德内的性格泽菲兰也算了解一二，虽然对方没有说出“请进”，但其实也等于应允了、或者说默认了，他和奥默里克交换房间的事实。于是泽菲兰便只是兀自笑笑，便踏进了房间顺手关上了门。

 

“砰”的一声轻响，房门在盖里克眼前轻轻关上。

他是在准备回去休息的时候无意间看到那个金发青年的，他下意识张了口，却在那个名字脱口而出之前犹豫再三，就算把人叫住了他又能说些什么？

「我不会劝你了。」这本就是他自己做出的承诺。

那个看起来特别纤细瘦弱的身影只在他面前一闪而过，便进了房间。他默默移下了目光看着自己的脚尖，独自站在走廊深处的身影像是懊恼，又像是落寞。

埃尔姆诺斯特和盖里克同属斧系，盖里克时常在战斗技能上向他请教，平时也会敬他一声“大哥”，两人颇为熟稔，所以这次被分在同一间房。在埃尔姆诺斯特看来，盖里克一直都是个格外开朗的小伙子，要是喝了酒更是能上天，他就像是太阳，总是那样阳光又耀目。

而现在，那个推门进来的白发青年却有些反常，那种无奈落寞又沮丧的表情对盖里克来说实属少见，于是忍不住多问了一句：“你这副表情……不会是和人比力气输了吧？”

盖里克眉头紧锁，摇了摇头。

修道士出生的雷光战士看着他一脸忧愁的样子忍不住笑了，又问：“那是被总长骂了？”

听到泽菲兰的名字，盖里克的眉头便锁得更紧了。

多数人都是在那次不欢而散的会议上忽然发现盖里克和泽菲兰之间的异常的，他记得那天恰好是奥默里克入团，总之在那之后几乎所有人都察觉了两人的关系一直有些紧张得不正常，盖里克时常在对着泽菲兰时走神，而晋升为团长的泽菲兰也不得不经常出言警示他集中注意力，只有那个时候，一直让人感觉没心没肺的盖里克才会露出这样驯服却又抑郁的神色。

有传闻说泽菲兰就是被盖里克给标记的，但两人私下里却又好像并不亲近，所以这事也一直没经验证，至少埃尔姆诺斯特是猜不到真相究竟如何的。不过盖里克对泽菲兰的在意，他却是看得出来的。

埃尔姆诺斯特像是感慨又像是安慰地说了一句：“人们碰到在意的人啊，就总是容易变得不像自己了。”

盖里克则歪过头，有些好奇地看着近前那个皮肤黝黑的精灵，“大哥也有在意的人吗？”

埃尔姆诺斯特笑笑，然后说：“有。”

 

“有情况？”韦尔吉纳此时已经在飞空艇上巡逻了一圈回到了驾驶处，格里诺和阿代尔他们都因为召唤骑神而有些疲累，所以今晚是他和伊尼亚斯当值。

伊尼亚斯放下望远镜，“没有。我们离开得突然，许多人或许连教皇已经离开皇都的消息都未收到，他们如果要追击，今晚应该也追不上来。不过飞空艇目标庞大，无法掩人耳目，如果其他营地里有他们的人，我们的行踪或许已经泄露了。”

“行踪泄露也属正常，不必太过担心。”韦尔吉纳拍了拍好友的肩，“如果真的有敌人追来……”

伊尼亚斯接上了他的话：“那战便是了！”

韦尔吉纳听后忍不住笑了起来，他和伊尼亚斯同出于龙骑士兵团，相较于苍穹骑士团的其他人彼此之间总会多一分同为龙骑士的骄傲与默契在。而韦尔吉纳又曾是伊尼亚斯的长官，两人之间不知共同经历过多少次浴血奋战，他们熟悉彼此的一切，自然也包括好友在面临险境时时常挂在嘴边的这句话。

“——没错，战便是了！”

韦尔吉纳抱着枪，并肩站到了伊尼亚斯的身侧。

 

“今晚你还有力气战我？”波勒克兰此时正被格里诺压在床上，他一边说着一边把目光挪到了自己身前的衣领之上，那里正被他面前的格里诺狠狠抓着。

格里诺是硬把波勒克兰按倒到床上来的，此时脸上的笑容特别气势汹汹，像是下一刻就要扑上来的狼，“嘿，反正做不做都是虚度时光。不然你说我们在这飞空艇上还能干什么？”

独眼的白发龙骑士轻轻拍了拍他的手，“但我觉得你可以先把我的领子松开，要知道我可没带多少衣服到飞空艇来让你拽。”

格里诺撇了撇嘴后撤开了手，脸上神情有些不满，“你就不能换个好些的借口？”

波勒克兰抬手整了整被格里诺拽松的领口，听到对方抱怨的语气忍不住笑了起来，“我可没有在找借口。”

波勒克兰其实鲜少拒绝格里诺的邀请，虽然两个Alpha在一起并不算天造地设，就算是经常交换着来也总会有一个人更难受些，但这对他和格里诺来说却并非什么阻碍，尝到的甜头永远都比性别带来的困扰要多得多。也或许就是因为有了这么一些令人难受的地方，才让他们觉得不会像和Omega在一起那么容易令人厌倦，长久以来，反倒像是食髓知味般有着令人无法抵御的诱惑。

格里诺按住了波勒克兰那只正在慢条斯理地解着扣子的手，俯下身体盯着对方的眼睛说：“既然不是借口，就赶紧来和我一起挥霍光阴。”他没有给波勒克兰说话的机会就贴上了对方的唇，唇齿纠缠的同时一边解开了对方的衬衣扣子。

而波勒克兰却在两人激吻的同时勾住了格里诺的脖子，直接抱着人翻了个身互换了位置。

那个吻结束的时候两人的呼吸都有些急促，波勒克兰的脸和格里诺凑得极近，金色的眼瞳里带着笑意，他的手越过格里诺的锁骨摸到了他的胸前，隔着衣衫顺着某处画起了圈，同时低下头几乎是贴着格里诺的唇前低声说着：“我从来不会在你面前找什么借口。而且……我也从来不觉得和你在一起的时候算是虚度时光。”

格里诺在波勒克兰抚弄下颇为享受地轻轻眯了下眼，他轻笑着问：“你说我该不该信你？”

 

“我可不信。”阿代尔斐尔摇着头一脸笑意地望着眼前的让勒努，“埃斯蒂尼安阁下真的知道？”

“他的原话是‘听说云海那种像猪一样的家伙还会给人见证婚礼，还挺受欢迎的，你倒是可以去看看’。”

阿代尔忍不住笑出了声，“真没想到埃斯蒂尼安阁下也会知道这些！”

蓝色长发的青年骑士耸了耸肩，脸上表情很柔和，“我也以为埃斯蒂尼安阁下是除了龙族以外对什么都不会关心的人。”

“所以像猪一样到底应该是什么模样？”阿代尔好奇地眨了眨眼睛，一缕金色的头发挡在他的眼前让他的表情显得特别孩子气。

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下还说，也像长残了的海狸。”说到这里让勒努也忍不住在嘴角勾起了笑意。

阿代尔立刻大笑了起来，“天啊！哈哈哈哈，埃斯蒂尼安阁下真是……真想亲自去看看那传说中的莫古力到底是什么样的！”

“就在翻云雾海，这次完成任务以后如能得空，我们就一起去看看。”

阿代尔重重点头，满脸笑意地回答：“好！”

让勒努伸出手轻轻拍了一下他额前的刘海，柔声说：“不过现在，我看你还是早早休息为好。”

 

奥默里克倒的确是早早就休息了，他的作息一直都很稳定，但这个晚上一直到深夜他却也没有睡着。

黑暗的房间里萦绕着非常清浅的花香，沙里贝尔就睡在他身侧的那张床上，从他将沙里贝尔带回来以后对方就陷入了昏睡之中，只是呼吸一直都不怎么平稳，黑魔法的反噬哪怕是对睡梦中的人来说也是一种难逃的刑罚。

奥默里克就那样睁着眼在床上躺了许久，最后还是起了身坐到了沙里贝尔的床边，他借着窗外透进来的丁点星光探了探沙里贝尔的额头，高热似乎已经退了。奥默里克正思索着接下来应该怎么处理的时候，沙里贝尔却忽然抓住了他的手，沙里贝尔的手很凉，抓到他的手之后就像触到了久违的热源，下意识就用双手牢牢裹住，看样子甚至还有想把脸一起贴上来的冲动。

他这是在怕冷？

奥默里克皱了皱眉，他对黑魔法的反噬并不熟悉，不过在看到沙里贝尔的情状之后也能推断一二，冰火两种属性的魔法以太流在他体内流窜，在以太稳定下来之间恐怕都会这样一直让人觉得时冷时热备受折磨。

奥默里克犹豫了一下，然后躺到了沙里贝尔的身边，和他一样侧卧着，自身后抱住了身前那个因为不适而一直蹙着眉的精灵法师。沙里贝尔像个没有安全感的孩子般微微蜷着身，于是奥默里克在抱住他的同时，顺理成章地把下巴枕到了他的颈窝上。

他从未与沙里贝尔如此亲密过——不，其实他从来不曾与任何人如此亲密过。

鼻尖都是沙里贝尔特有的信息素的味道，奥默里克闻着那股浅淡的花香，轻轻阖上了眼。

 

 

————————TBC————————


	16. 章十六：旧事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章节预警】
> 
> 此章主73，俊英和姐姐的回忆杀。

章十六：旧事

 

沙里贝尔是第三天早上才醒的，和奥默里克先前估算的时间差不多。其实沙里贝尔自己倒并未把以太耗尽和黑魔法反噬太当做一回事，比现在更糟糕的情况他也遇到过，所以当他自昏沉中辗转醒来的时候心情本也是颇为淡定坦然的——至少在看清眼前的人是奥默里克以前他的心情都没有什么起伏。

奥默里克听到动静回过头，伸过手将人从床上半抱起来，安安静静递过去了一杯水，看着沙里贝尔眼里透出来那一点无处藏匿的惊讶。

也的确是惊讶的，人们总是会对第一次被施与的温柔难以忘怀，既然沙里贝尔曾经在最黑暗最糟糕的时候遇见奥默里克，就自然而然会在每一个绝望的时刻都再回想起第一个对他施以援手的人。但现实又不是小女孩儿手中的童话书，即便总是容易在睁眼前抱有期望，但醒来之后却难免要面对寂灭的黑暗。

 

但说到底，当初他和奥默里克也不过是萍水相逢，神学院的贵族少年无意间救了一个云雾街的落魄Omega，仅此而已。

那天沙里贝尔醒来的时候已经被人送到了伊俢嘉德专设的Omega救疗所，那里有专门的人员负责处理这些意外的情况，他们对沙里贝尔照顾周全，温言劝慰，听说是得了将他送来之人的特别嘱咐。

而等到沙里贝尔问起究竟是谁把他送过来的时候所有人却都十分默契地三缄其口，再问是否有人见过那个黑发少年，众人也一概不知。如果不是有那件盖在他身上的神学院制服，沙里贝尔甚至都怀疑自己是否真的遇见过那个少年。

不过最后那件学院服也被救疗所的人一并收走处理掉了。

沙里贝尔在救疗所的那几天称得上是乖巧，只是有些沉默寡言，但在工作人员要求收走那件学院袍的时候他却忽然强硬了起来，两只手都死死抓着那件黑色的学院袍，工作人员拽了半天也拽不动，也不知道这个还处在虚弱状态的小Omega是哪儿来的力气，真的拉扯起来样子也不好看，最后还是找了负责人前来处理的。

「是这衣服的主人要我们帮忙直接处理掉的。也请您不要让我们为难。」

沙里贝尔低着头沉默了一会儿，才慢慢松开了原本一直紧紧攥着衣服的手。当时那个女侍从将那件已经被捏得有些起皱的袍子从沙里贝尔手中一点点拉开的时候，那个Omega少年眼中的绝望和悲伤几乎要将她淹没，仿佛她夺走是一个即将溺死之人手中紧紧抓着的最后一根稻草。

不过那毕竟只是稻草，如同那件神学院的制服一样——它是希望，它是念想，它是幻象，它是泡影——但它其实救不了任何人。

所以当沙里贝尔安然从救疗所离开的时候孑然一身身无外物，而一直到他离开，他也再没见过那个黑发少年，同样也没听到任何一点关于那个少年的消息。

从头到尾，彼此之间的相处也就只是打个照面的时间，他们连对方的名字都不知道。就像初冬时稀稀落落的雪，还未落到手心便已消失不见，更别提会在对方心中留下什么痕迹。

 

奥默里克救过不少人，他或许是许多人心中那个太过温柔无害的遥远向往，沙里贝尔也不例外。但他从未想过竟然会有某一天，童话就变成现实，睁开眼真的就看到了他的圣人魔法师。

直到身前的人又重新把杯子往他面前送了送后沙里贝尔才猛然回过了神，确定了自己眼前的这个面目温和的黑发精灵真的就是奥默里克，接下杯子喝起水的同时才恍然想起了先前两人在楼梯拐角相遇的事。

沙里贝尔将杯子放下，抬眼环顾了一下房间的摆设，确认这是在他自己房里后便问：“泽菲兰让你来的？”

“他和我换了房间。”奥默里克的声调还是一贯的沉静。

沙里贝尔拿着杯子的指尖微微颤了一下，但张开口却只是发出了一声平淡无奇的“哦”，如果仅从病人和医者的身份来考虑，这也的确像是泽菲兰会做的事。他放下手中的杯子，挪了挪身靠上了身后的枕垫，双手往脑袋后面一搭便立刻变回了往日那般慵懒轻浮的姿态。

“真是多谢照顾了，那么今晚你们就可以换回来了。”他语调轻慢，嘴里说着多谢，但态度上却没有丝毫感激的样子。

奥默里克没出声，只是静静看他，深蓝的眸子轻轻撞上他浅色的眼瞳，如同一股浅浅没过脚背的温柔海浪。

沙里贝尔被他看了一会儿以后便莫名生出些不自在，眉尖微微挑了挑，说话的语气很淡：“别用这种眼神看我，我知道你也不想和我待一块儿，谁知道这次去魔大陆要多久，大家各归其位，这样谁都过得舒服。”

奥默里克神色不动，声音依旧温和：“你情况不太稳定，我暂时不会回去。”说着便又朝沙里贝尔那里递过去一管药剂。

“我看你只是想留在这里和我说教吧？”沙里贝尔伸手将药接了过来，看到又是那种之前努德内给过他的浅绿色药物不由皱了皱眉头，但此时倒也没功夫矫情，战斗随时都会开始，只要能让他尽快恢复，再难喝的药他也忍了。

喝完他才发现这次的药似乎没有上次那样苦了？看来是改良过了，努德内那家伙倒是有心，什么时候也知道顾忌用药人的口感了？

奥默里克看着沙里贝尔将药喝了下去，顿了片刻后才摇了摇头低声说：“那些话……我知道你也不会听。再休息一下吧。”

沙里贝尔听到这话怔愣了片刻，奥默里克却已经起身坐到了一旁的书桌边上神态安然地看起了书。

关于“说教”这回事，他们之间倒的确是有些不太好的回忆，不过那是在距离他们初次见面很久以后才发生的事了，中间隔了五六年的光景，这时间说长不长，但足以让人脱胎换骨物是人非。

 

 

当初分别之后沙里贝尔也曾去圣恩达利姆神学院中打听过多次奥默里克的消息，但却一无所获，似乎那个神学院学生在救了他以后便如人间蒸发一般再无踪迹。但沙里贝尔却在这段时间意外获得了学习咒术的契机，那些毁灭之力一度令他痴迷沉醉，出于对强大力量的渴望和掌控更是让沙里贝尔把其他事都抛于脑后，在此类法术上天赋异禀的他甚至还研习出了被人们称为黑魔法的诸多法术。

但前人的告诫没有错，黑魔法虽然强大，但却也能腐化凡人的心智。曾经的仇恨和怨怒并未随着时间过去而消解，反倒越发深重刻骨。

沙里贝尔熟练掌握黑魔法之后的第一件事便是重又找到了当初在云雾街遇到的那几个异端者，四人里有一个已经被神殿骑士团抓捕，而剩下三人却皆落入沙里贝尔之手。

那段时间的云雾街人心惶惶，因为谁都知道近来有三个异端者陆续被人用黑魔法一一折磨至死，手段残忍骇人听闻。而那三个异端者至死也不知道自己面前这个妆容精致冷血无情的精灵法师竟然就是那个五年之前在他们身下不停哭喊求饶的Omega，也根本没有一个人意识到他们如今的受死之地就是五年前自己犯下恶行的那个街角。

世上没有不透风的墙，最终沙里贝尔也因此惹来了不少关注。尽管已经掌握了黑魔法，也用抑制剂掩盖了大部分信息素的味道，但太过引人注目的端丽面容却依然让不少胆肥的Alpha趋之若鹜，Omega毕竟还是Omega，那时候的沙里贝尔无权无势，仅靠黑魔法并不能震慑所有人。

而后来帮他将大部分人都拒之门外的，却是某个成功破门而入的下等贵族。那个贵族进了门还不到一刻钟便惨叫着逃了出来，嘴里大喊着“疯子”，而沙里贝尔则倚门而立笑得轻蔑，右边脸颊上一道洇着血的深长刀痕触目惊心，锋利的银色匕首在他右手五指之间指尖灵巧翻转着。

那天站在周围围观的人都知道这是个Omega，也知道这个Omega正处在发情期，但所有人却都被他身上那股疯狂邪肆的气势所惊，竟无人敢上前一步。

自那之后，云雾街的人都知道了这儿住了一个唇色诡异，手段残忍的Omega魔法师，平时没事可千万不要去招惹他。

 

或许是先前杀害那三个异端者的事引起了上面一些大人物的注意，又加上近来沙里贝尔在云雾街的恶名远扬，有位大贵族竟在私下召见了沙里贝尔，并邀请他加入异端审问局。

「我要一只可以帮我咬人的疯狗，而你要个摆脱过去往上爬的机会。那么，做笔交易如何？」

手握大权的贵族们从来不会在奴仆面前浪费心思斟酌言辞，但这番话却说得很对沙里贝尔的胃口，他要摆脱那些逼仄困境，要活得随心所欲，光有力量是不够的，他还需要大权在握，身居高位。

「愿意为您效劳，大人。」

这是一场露骨而直接的利益交换，而他欣然接受。

 

这之后本就该是稳扎稳打的高升之路，但沙里贝尔却怎么也没想到他会在异端审问局重新见到奥默里克。

沙里贝尔几乎是在见到奥默里克的第一刻就认出了这个眉目沉静的年轻圣职者便是当初的那个神学院少年，莫约是此时投过去的目光太过炙热，让本是和他相隔甚远的圣职法师也似有所感地回过了头，黑发蓝眼的年轻人对上了他的目光，然后万分温和地朝他笑了笑。

他应该没有认出自己，沙里贝尔在那瞬间悬起来的心忽然被慢慢放了下来，他呼出口气，像是有些失望，又像是松了口气。五年时间足以让人忘记一个名字，而他们那时连名字都不曾告知。

「听说那个人就是教皇厅新晋的圣职者，以后会负责和我们异端审问局接洽。」

「那就是他们先前说的神学院精英吗？叫什么来着？」

「对，叫奥默里克。听说是有史以来最年轻的教皇厅圣职者，好像只有十九岁。」

「说起来，我们这里也有个十九岁的天才啊。沙里贝尔去年刚来审问局的时候不也是只有十九岁？」

沙里贝尔勾了下嘴角没去附和。他没有想到，最后自己居然会是以这样的方式，知道的奥默里克的名字。

 

但他说了，五年时间足以让人脱胎换骨，也足以演绎物是人非。他是如此，奥默里克也是如此，对方成了神圣高洁的圣职者，而他则成了满手血腥的黑魔法师。

哪怕只是在平日那些为数不多的交往中沙里贝尔也能感觉到奥默里克对他行事作风的不满。奥默里克不止一次在治疗那些奄奄一息的异端者时对沙里贝尔有所劝诫，言语温和地和他说没有必要对所有人都赶尽杀绝，也看似忧虑地和他说研习黑魔法终究不是长久之道，而沙里贝尔则一直听而不闻。

他们之间最大的一次冲突是起于那次对一个少年异端者的拷问。

那孩子异端者的身份早就无需怀疑，他们想要的是那个孩子口中的一个名字——那个协助异端者杀害了神殿骑士的贵族名字——只是少年人的心思单纯易被蛊惑，且相信以后便坚定不移，勇猛决然起来有时候比一些大人还要棘手。所以他们才拜托了沙里贝尔，如果异端审问局真的有人能从那些视死如归的家伙嘴里套出些什么，那也就只有手段多样的沙里贝尔了。

只是谁没料到一向行踪规律的奥默里克那日为什么会忽然来到异端审问局，等他恰恰好好撞见沙里贝尔折磨那个精灵少年的时候大家早就把那一点疑惑抛之脑后了，面面相觑着不知该如何是好。

向来清心正直的圣职者显然无法接受那些暴虐残忍的手段被施加在一个孩子身上，奥默里克看到后会出声阻止也算是情理之中，但沙里贝尔却对此无动于衷，口中咒语毫无停顿，手中法杖岿然不动，全然无视了奥默里克三番两次的制止之声。

甚至连那道告诫法令砸上沙里贝尔的时候他也没有停下，倒是那个精灵少年终于屈服在了黑魔法之下，说出了一个名字。年轻邪肆的审问官这才放下了手中的法杖，轻轻抹去嘴角血迹，淡淡地说：｢早这么听话不就好了。｣

奥默里克立刻上前将那个孩子从审讯架上松下，救治因为过度刑讯而昏迷的嫌疑犯本就是圣职者的职责之一，所以周围另外几位异端审问局的人倒也没有阻止，只好大气不出地站在旁边，几人见沙里贝尔朝他们挥了挥手，便忙不迭地退了出去。既然奥默里克刚才都不惜对沙里贝尔出了手，两边也算是撕破了脸皮，谁知道这位很受看重的圣职者大人回去以后会对教皇厅那边说些什么，总之这种时候能逃些责任便逃一些。于是审讯室里很快就只剩下了奥默里克和沙里贝尔，还有那个昏厥过去的少年。

 

连续几道治疗魔法被施加在了那个小异端者的身上，沙里贝尔也未阻止，只是倚在一旁默默看着。片刻过后，奥默里克才舒了口气将那精灵少年平置在地上，他垂着头低声道：｢连个孩子都不放过，沙里贝尔……你简直就像个疯子！｣

沙里贝尔抱着手臂站在一旁，笑得优雅无声：｢我本来就是个疯子。｣

他当然要是个疯子，他如果不够疯又如何在这壁立千仞荆棘遍地的世界好好活着？

「不过你也别以为这小孩儿有多无辜，你来之前他其实已经有些松了口，不过看到了你便以为有了转机，那些大喊大叫不过是为了博取你的同情，想让你心软救他。但这招在我这里没用，所以真是抱歉，他要是不动那些歪脑筋早早说了实话本也不会遭后面那些罪。我知道奥默里克大人一向心地善良悲天悯人，所以我建议你以后还是少来这里，不然你看了不舒服，我做事也不方便。」

奥默里克慢慢站起身定定看他，深蓝眼瞳褪去了往日温润，变得万分肃然静默，「你觉得，你最后问到的那个名字真的有那么重要吗？」

那个贵族究竟是因为勾结了异端者所以被才被审问局追查，还是因为他得罪了不该得罪的人所以才变成了那个勾结异端者的人？潜伏在这座城市里的可不仅仅只是异端和反动者，真正能够夺人性命的其实应该是那张纵横捭阖的势力交错网。

这些沙里贝尔又如何不知道，他只是有些意外原来奥默里克也会看得如此透彻，他抬了抬眉毛，无所谓道：「我也知道名字不重要。但我要的只是完成任务，让上头的人满意就好。」

奥默里克眉头轻锁，「你就这样心甘情愿被人如臂使指？」

沙里贝尔轻笑一下，「不然呢？」

奥默里克静了片刻，才慢慢地说：「你不该把自己的命运交在那些人手上。」

「哈，命运？你居然和一个云雾街出来的Omega说命运？你以为，像我们这样的人可以把自己的命运握在手里吗？」沙里贝尔忽然有些激动起来，他冷笑着说：「对那些大人物来说，我们的性命低贱如蝼蚁，随时都可以牺牲——就像你刚才救下的那个孩子——刚刚加入异端者三个月的小孩儿就能接触到他们安插在皇都的线人？谁信？他不过是大人物们扳倒敌手的工具而已，但是有人会在乎吗？没有！没有人会去关心他有没有死，他为何而死，甚至可能连他自己都不知道。」

奥默里克喉头滚了滚，像是要说什么，却发现自己什么都说不出。

「而你？你知道什么？你不过是个养尊处优的贵族公子，你以为安分守己能改变命运吗？那只会被命运压得体无完肤！只有拥有了绝对的力量，拥有了无上权力和地位才能让我这样的人从蝼蚁的名单上被剔除，才能有机会掌握自己的命运，但在此之前，要支付哪些代价都是由我来决定，而不是你。」沙里贝尔冷冷盯着他，「奥默里克，你又不是我，凭什么妄议我的人生？」

奥默里克大概是从未听过这样尖锐恶毒的话语，在沙里贝尔接二连三的斥责和反问里说不出话来，他从来都不是一个懂得争执的人，于是只是抬着那张微微苍白的脸看着他，眼神里情绪纷乱，而沙里贝尔读不懂。

 

年轻的黑发圣职者安静地望着他，沉默了好一会儿开口轻声劝诫：「暴权会让你拥有一切，也同样会让你失去一切。」

「所以你还是想和我说教。」沙里贝尔嗤笑一声，今天的奥默里克话还真多。

其实他本也没有期望奥默里克会给予多大的谅解，从他决定钻研黑魔法开始走的就是一条邪门歪道了，凶险万分且无路可退，但他没有别的路可选，他要摆脱那种任人摆布的命运就只能走这条路，也必须走这条路。但奥默里克那种想要拯救堕入邪道之人的姿态还是让他莫名觉得有些伤人。

所以为什么他没有告诉奥默里克他们曾在那么遥远的过去有过那样一次相遇？因为他们从一开始就不是同道之人了，就算说了又能如何呢？不过是让他凭白惊讶一番，再对自己失望一番罢了。

对，他想奥默里克的心底应该是对他失望的。

沙里贝尔看着面前的精灵忽然笑了，他的笑容有些凉薄，浅色的眼睛里像是结着冰。

「但是奥默里克，我会失去什么和你有什么关系呢？你不是神，我不需要你来救。或者需要我再说得清楚一点吗？我的事不用你管。」

对沙里贝尔来说，从他加入异端审问局的开始，就等于彻底抛弃了所有过去，杜绝了所有其他可能，截断了所有其他岔路，但他自己从来没有后悔过这个决定。如果他那个肮脏残忍的内心里还留存着一点干净的地方，那大概就是记忆里那个穿着神学院校服的黑发少年——他和过去连着的唯一一根线就是奥默里克，而现在他把这根线也彻底斩断了。

——你我其实无关。

其实这才是死穴。

奥默里克觉得胸口仿佛被人猛击了一下，像是猝然之间整个人就被推入了咸涩的海水，那种冰冷艰涩的情绪猛地将他包围，呛得他一句话也说不出来。

奥默里克沉默了许久，才轻轻垂下眼低声说：「抱歉，我并没有想要说教的意思，今日是我多言了。」他朝着沙里贝尔无声地行了个礼，在走到门口的时候又再次顿住了脚步，年轻圣职者的声音还是一贯的温润，但这一句却带着些叹息和黯然：「我只再说一句，黑魔法强横霸道，太过专注终归是不好。」

沙里贝尔站在那里没有动，嘴里漫不经心回答：「多谢。」他看着奥默里克的背影独自投入那片昏黄灯光，然后一点点走远，最后没入深长黑暗的走廊。

 

自那日之后，沙里贝尔便有很长一段时日都再未见到奥默里克，后来才得知，那位神学院毕业的天才圣职者早已获得教皇赏识被调任至别处去了。

沙里贝尔这才意识到为什么那日奥默里克会忽然不循规律地忽然出现在审问局，为什么那日竟那般反常地给他各种劝诫，奥默里克那日……本来是想要来和他告别的。但他却用尖锐伤人的话将人硬生生赶走了。

“暴权会让你拥有一切，也同样会让你失去一切。”

沙里贝尔想明白后自嘲地笑了一下，是该说那家伙一语成谶吗？你看，他从现在就开始失去了。

再之后的几年中，沙里贝尔和奥默里克也只是偶有相遇，恶名昭著的异端审问官每次都姿态从容又轻佻地和对方打着招呼，而素来温和沉静的圣职法师却每每在见到他时眼神纷杂微微皱眉。

所以外界传言，一直身处正道的奥默里克对走上邪路靠干脏活换取地位的沙里贝尔十分不耻，倒也并非穴空来风，人们总爱对各种小道消息津津乐道，至于真相究竟如何却从来无人在意——况且也无人知道真相究竟如何。

 

 

————————TBC————————

 

在这章里圆上了官方设定。

虽然官方是说俊英很讨厌姐姐，嘛，不过既然是主73所以还是想方设法给他两加上了箭头，希望这种设定不会被喷太惨，合掌。

————————本宣————————

公开章节全部放完，本宣看这里 http://anlinien.lofter.com/post/1dce2742_cf8dea0

————————本宣————————

余本通贩链接：https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?id=553937256154


End file.
